RWBY: Hellsing
by Dr. Gairyuki
Summary: Alpha, a Grimmoid, is the ultimate weapon of the Schnee Organization and is command by his master, Weiss Schnee, to fight, kill, and protect the world from Grimmoids and other peoples that want to rule or to destroy either the peoples or the world of Remnant. However, something from the past is coming... (Image belong to LegacyHunter on DeviantArt with some edit) (It a Hellsing AU)
1. Prologue: A Monster's Reawaking

Prologue: A Monster's Reawaking

* * *

There was a girl who wore white cloths, named Weiss Schnee, is running from her own father, Vlad Schnee, and his 4 armed mens with their assault rifle as they try to shoot her down, but can't catch up to her, in an dungeon, after she accidentally discover a secret passageway to the dungeon that was not supposed to be reveal to her.

Vlad: "Come back, little missy so I CAN KILL YOU!"

Weiss run as fast she could before she stumble abound large metal door that was sealed with several chains that were held together by a single padlock. Panicing, she try to find a way into the room beheld the large metal door. Then... she saw saw an air vent that could lead into the room with the fan (and the thing that cover the fan i can't remember what it's called) removed for some reason, but Weiss didn't care and she crawl into the air vent and came out in the other end. There... she in a room with alot of fog in it that she can barely see in it.

Weiss: "Gee... this room need to be- Wait, what that?!"

There, she saw on floor, what appear to be a tall, like 7 ft tall, mysterious dark figure wearing a dark armor with a dark cloak of somekind, in the middle of some symbol on the floor, but she couldn't make out the head and it's features because the fog is covering it.

Weiss: "Who is this guy? Eh, or girl... whatever he or she is."

Before she can get a closer look, then she heard the padlock and chains getting lose and she turned her head to see the large metal door swing opened and her father holding a revolver before shooting her in the right arm, causing some of her blood to spill out and drop on the mysterious dark figure's mouth. Weiss then looked at her father.

Weiss: "Father! Why are you doing this!?"

Vlad: "Because, Weiss, is that if you discover this thing in the dungeon beheld the basement... it will be a threat to me. So died..."

Vlad then shoot the revolver at Weiss. However, before it could kill Weiss, a shadow-like thing then block the bullets, saving Weiss.

Weiss: "*in thought* What in the?!"

Vlad: "What?! No! NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"

Then the mysterious dark figure's eyes opened, revealing reds-eyes that are creeply similar to the Creatures of Grimms that have a dark-feeling to them, and then the figure then stand up. Weiss still couldn't make out the head and it's features, only the red eyes she could make out. Vald, scared for his life, got beheld his 4 armed mens.

Vlad: "What are you waiting for!? SHOOT IT!"

Before they could shoot at the tall mysterious dark figure, it's suddenly vanish before it's appear beheld Vlad's 4 armed mens and in front of Vlad before it's decapacitated his 4 armed mens all at once with just one hand, which's gauntlet is shaped like claws. Vlad walk back from it.

Vlad: "Wha- wha- What the hell are you?"

Then... footstep are heard coming to the room.

?: "Your worst nightmare, Mr. Vlad Schnee, who will be no more."

Vlad quickly turned around to see an old man, who is 80 years old and the bulter, coming into the room.

Vlad: "Acachalla! You knew this will happen?!"

Then the bulter said in an calm and collected tone of voice.

Acachalla: "Oh why yes. Beside... my loyalites isn't to you, Vlad... it to the leading female of entire Schnee family. So you will be not needed anymore."

Vlad growled with anger.

Vlad: "GGGRRRR! ACACHALLA! YOU TRAITOROUS BAS-!"

Before Vlad could finish his sentance, he is decapacited by the dark mysterious figure beheld him, instancely killing him. Acachalla signed in disappointment.

Acachalla: "Vlad... you were a disappointment, you should have accept your fate as just a figurehead that were just covering up the female Schnees, the true leaders of Schnee Dust Company. And the dust manufacturing... is just something that to hide the thing the Schnee family has done over for the pass 304 years like most of the male Schnees... instead, you try to break it like the other few male Schnees, but they all failed like you. Beside, you were never a good parent anyway."

Then... the tall mysterious dark figure then put up a hood that was just as dark as the cloak that was connect to it. Then... the mysterious dark figure then talked, in an legion of voices that were like both male and female of many different ages are talking at once.

?: " _ **So tell me, Acachalla. How long i was sealed for?**_ "

Acachalla then smiled.

Acachalla: 18 years, and you got a new master, Weiss Schnee.

?: " _ **I see...**_ "

And then... a mask, that appear to be a buccal mask except it doesn't have the 2 filter and instead are replace with a design that looked like shape teeths. When it's turned around to face Weiss, the fog in the room disperse. When it did, it finally reveal it's face... it has a bony mask just like the Creature of Grimm, and the lower mask is covering mouth and cheeks and the hood is hiding the rest of the head. Then... it kneeled before to Weiss.

?: " _ **Hello, my new master, Weiss.**_ "

Weiss just looked at it.

Weiss: "Who are you?"

Then the mysterious figure rose it's head slightly and spoke it's name.

?: " _ **Alpha.**_ "

* * *

 **A/N: I'm only gonna write each chapter of this fanfic, i created, once a month (though, there will rare exception if there will be two). It does sound long, but i have another fanfic to work on, like RWBY: Grey Purple. And beside... it save time. Anyway, i hoped you enjoy it.**


	2. Chapter 1: A Monster Wolf Under The Moon

Chapter 1: A Monster Wolf Under The Shattered Blue Moon

* * *

 _4 Years later..._

Alpha, is by an old tree without it's leave that been gone for a long time without his lower, metal-made mask on his face, although his true face is still is covered by shadows of his dark cloak and hood, is moon grazing at the partly shattered moon of Remnant, which was beautiful because it was full and blue tonight, over a small and very unusually silent village below him. Then... he got a call from his master, Weiss Schnee, over his ear-pierce.

Weiss:"Come in, Alpha. Do you hear me? Can you tell me your status right now?"

Alpha, snap back into reality from his moon grazing at Remnant's partly shattered beautiful full, blue moon, answered his master's call over his ear-pierce with his legions of voices.

Alpha:" _ **Hmm.. yeah, sorry. I was just moon grazing at the moon tonight. The moon is quite beautiful tonight.**_ "

Weiss:"Keep it together. You're the only one we count on. I been meeting with the one in charge of this police case."

Alpha:" _ **I know. It's just such a nice night out. *sigh* Oh well...**_ "

Then... Alpha grins as he put back on his lower metal mask on his face with his red eyes glowed hauntly in the cold dark of night as he did it.

Alpha:" _ **At least there going to be fun tonight.**_ "

Alpha then chuckle as he walked down the path to the forest by the quiet village below him.

* * *

A few week ago... there was alone blue-hair hunter, named Nepture Vasilias, who came to the quiet and fishing village of Ventwall, a village whose wooden walls protect it from the grimm that lived by the forest. He was... rather an odd hunter. Despite nothing is unusual about his appearance, they always say that when they look at him, they sense... a unusual evil aura coming from him and there was another thing that was happening when he came to the village... despite the fact that the village was in one of the most grimm-infected area of Vale... there were strangely no grimms in the forest by the village, not a single one, as if... they disappear or something... it was quiet in the forest... too quiet. It was one week later, when the first incident occurred. A young Human man was on an errand to a neighboring village failed to return, even the following day. Soon... more incident followed. One by one, over the next ten days... ten villager vanish without a trace except for their broken clothing and stuff they were wearing when they vanish.

The village of Ventwall was soon cast into a pit of misery and fear, fearing that one of them is going to become the next victim. However, one of the lads, a faunus, had see Nepture standing there in the dark and thick fog. At first, he just saw him alone, but then, he also a Beowolf looking at Nepture when it suddenly disappear in the thick fog, as if it was never there. When the moon broke through the clouds... he could see Nepture's eyes were temporary red, like a grimm, before it change back into his more normal blue eyes. The Officers and Villagers grew suspicious of Nepture and went to the chruch where he was residing straight away to question the unusual hunter. Unfortunately for them, he knew they would come. One of the Officers question him.

Officer #1: "Oi! Were your the one that is causing these incidents?"

Nepture then just closed his eyes and smile at them while he chuckle, which left them confused, and then he said this.

Nepture:"My good officer, let just say...

Then he opened his eyes, which are now brightly glowed red, and smile soon give away to a sadistic grin.

Nepture:"That this is going to be your last night as Humans and Faunus! COME OUT, MY CURSED GRIMMS!"

Then a Beowolf came crashing down on to the roof of the chruch and landed right in front of the officer because he bite on the shoulder before he became a Beowolf as well. Then 10 more of these so call "cursed" grimms came down came crashing down as well. And soon they start attacking the Villagers and Officer left to right.

Nepture:"Attack my cursed grimms! Attack! Make sure that you turned everyone in the village and in the forest, Humans and Faunus alike, into more cursed grimms!

Nepture then laugh manically while his crused grimms are attacting and turning everyone in villager and forest into more cursed grimms. And it was all caught remotely on an camera of a flying quadcopter drone before it was destroyed by one of the cursed grimm. And so...

* * *

 _2 days later..._

A blonde huntress with two cybernetics arms, Yang Xiao Long, with her weapon equip to them, Inferno Celica, an upgrade to Ember Celica, is arguing with police commander who is in charged of the investigation in the tent that police camp is setting on.

Yang:"What do you mean you don't want to spare hunter anymore hunters and huntresses!?"

Police Commander:"I'm saying that we tried to send some of them a few days ago! But they never came back as well! I'm not gonna send anymore hunters and huntresses that so they can lose their lives then i already have!"

Yang's body is sooned is burning fire with anger thanked to her semblance. And her eyes soon change to a red coloring with some of her skin on her face started to peel off her, revealing golding scales. Before she could go any farther, however, a voice is heard.

?:"Yang... don't do it here."

Then a black-haired cat faunus with a white kon mask of a cat, Blake Belladona, suddenly appearance out of the shadow. The Police Commander soon recognize her from some where.

Police Commander:"Hey... aren't you the Kurai? The leader of Black Claws? The counter-terrorist organization that were against White Fang before they mysterious collespe, and after are now in many group and remnants of their former-selves?"

Blake:"Yes, but right now... I'm going to need to talk to Yang right now."

Police Commander nodded in understandment and back off. Yang calmed down enough for the burning to stop covering her body, but her eyes are still red with anger.

Yang:"Blake... why did you run away from me 4 years ago!? Why!? Tell me, why?!"

Blake:"Yang... i did it because you lost your right arm because of me. And we met again 6-8 months later... you lost your left arm also because of me fighting you..."

Then her tone of voice because sadder.

"Why? Why must i cut your wounds farther then i alreay have? What kind of partner i am who can do nothing to help her partner other than wounding her even farther then before..."

Yang cries as she said that last sentence before pulling Blake into her arms and hugging her with her eyes returning back into their normal color and face start returning to normal as well.

Yang:"Blake... Please don't blame yourself anymore of me. I didn't want you to get hurt, but i was so angry with you that i couldn't think straight anymore because no matter how hard i tried or look, i can't seem to find her..."

Yang then gentlely and slowly grab Blake's mask and put it off her to the aside of her head to showed her true face.

Yang:"So please Blake... can you forgive me?"

Blake embaced Yang when she said this.

Blake:"I forgive you."

Yang then embaced her as well. Finally able to forgive each other. Then... there was a slow clap from someone.

?:"So you finally forgive each other? About time..."

Blake and Yang stopped hugging each other to turned their head to whoever is clapping, who was none then their old teammate, Weiss.

Yang:"Hey... i was mad, okay. And-"

Blake and Yang then noticed that she is accompanied by her bulter, Acachalla.

Yang:"Who is that... white bearded, partly bald on top of his head, 80ish-years looking guy that right beside you, Weiss?"

Acachalla then bowed his head to Blake and Yang.

Acachalla:"I'm Acachalla Higgleworth, and nice to meet both of you 2... Blake Belladonna, also known as Kurai, leader of Black Claws and Yang, Zodiac Monk of the Dragon"

Blake and Yang then snicker at his name. Acachalla seem to noticed this.

Acachalla:"I know, my name does sound amusing. But i'm 94 years old retired hunters and you better not forget that."

Yang was shocked that he was over 90 years old, but Blake smell something in the tent and then she noticed that Weiss has her own electric cigarette, or e-cigarette, and is smoking of it right now.

Blake:"You smoked e-cigarette now, Weiss?"

Weiss:"Yeah, i been doing this for 4 years after..."

Weiss, Blake, and Yang then show their face of painful look.

Weiss:"... Her disappearance..."

There was silent in the tent for several second before Weiss return into her usual mood.

Weiss:"Anyway..."

Weiss then snap her fingers.

Weiss:"Acachalla..."

Acachalla:"Right way, my mistress."

Acachalla then give Weiss a katana that was once Blake's weapon, the Gambol Shroud, which is now the Gambol Shroud B.

Weiss:"Here..."

Weiss give back the Gambol Shroud B to Blake, which she was surprised.

Blake:"Y-you been upgrading it?"

Weiss:"Of course i was, you're still my teammate."

Blake then cry a single tear before putting her mask back on her face.

Blake:"Thank you."

Then the Police Commander, decide to ignore of what has just happen right now, then decide to ask her something.

Police Commander:"Miss Schnee of the Schnee Organization..."

Weiss then looked at him.

Police Commander:"What the devil is going in that village?"

Weiss smiled and decide to reassure him.

Weiss:"Your worries are at an end. From here on... this is a job for us."

Blake and Yang looked at Weiss of what she meant, but Police Commander if she meant it, then he decide to tell of what is happening right.

Police Commander:"Okay, if you insistent."

Police Commander decide to show them of the camera that was taken remotely by quadcopter drone before it was destroy by one of the cursed grimm. It quickly shocked both Blake and Yang of how of one of the grimms was able to one of the people into more grimms. And then he decide to show them of their wheeled drone's camera, showing several cursed Beowolves, Creeps, and Ursa Majors before it was smash by one of the cursed Ursa Major.

Blake & Yang:"What in the hell?"

Police Commander:"To make even more startled... they have, some how, auras for some reason we don't exactly know."

Weiss smoke her e-cigarette before she put it out of her mouth.

Weiss:"We know of what they are..."

Blake, Yang, and the Police Commander looked at Weiss, waiting for an answer.

Weiss:"Those are Cursed Grimms, Humans and Faunus that were cursed to because grimms and they turn other peoples into more cursed grimms of their respected type. Once your turn into one of them, you can't go back. They are more faster, tougher, and stronger then Alpha Grimms of their own respected types, they even have aura."

Police Commander:"So they impossible to kill?"

Weiss:"No, not impossible, but hard to kill. However, the only way that a cursed grimm to be created if it was curse by a Grimmoid."

Police Commander:"Grimmoid?"

Weiss:"Yes. Grimmoid. As the name impiled... it a grimm that looked humanoid. They way more stronger, tougher, and faster then a cursed grimm and they can regenerate their bodyparts and their own aura without using their own aura and their aura are way more massive and tougher as well. And they can still used their orignal semblance and they can turn either normal Humans or Faunus into Grimmoid as well, but most don't want to."

Police Commander:"Why?"

Weiss:"Because some of them hat Faunus and Humans, but most of the times... they are way too ambiguous to tell."

Police Commander:"I see..."

Weiss then realized something she forgot to asked the Police Commander about.

Weiss:"Oh yeah, i forgot to ask you something..."

Poilce Commander:"What?"

Weiss:"What was the name of the person who caused this..."

Police Commander:"Oh, Uhhh... i believe his name was... Nepture Vasilias, i believe?"

Weiss then place her finger on her forehead and tap it while she breath to herself.

Weiss:"I've should have known this incidents is caused by that drama queen..."

Blake, Yang, & the Police Commander:"What?"

Weiss:"Oh, you guys didn't know? Well, let just he tried to date me when i wasn't in the mood when she... disappear... and that earn him a slap from me for trying to date me when i wasn't in the mood for it and that i told him that i would not ever dream of ever dating him... and it was before i even found something in a dungeon that i didn't realized it ever existed"

Yang:"...That does sound like a drama queen."

Weiss:"Yes..."

Weiss then put her e-cigarette back into her mouth.

Weiss:"But unfortunately, Grimmoid are even more harder to kill, but luckly... one of ours soldiers is an expert in killing Grimmoids and _hie_ is already on his way... hie will end it in a few hours or so..."

Yang:"Hie?"

Weiss:"Yes, hie. Because hie a hermaphrodite."

Blake:"What make you say that?"

Weiss:"Because when i asked hie gender 4 years ago... hie just say hie is all genders, so i assume hie a hermaphrodite."

All:"Okay..."

Weiss:"And thank Monty Oum for Acachalla for being an expert on hermaphrodites pronouns."

Acachalla:"Hey, at least _hir_ a good soldier."

Weiss:"Right, Acachalla... right..."

Police Commander:"What is his name?"

Weiss then smiled.

Weiss:"It's Alpha... and hir got one thing to say about killing Grimmoids..."

All:"What?"

Weiss:"To easily killed a Grimmoid... you going to need an even more powerful Grimmoid, and hie is the living example of it."

All:"Wait! HE A GRIMMOID!?"

Weiss:"Yes, hie is."

* * *

 _Meanwhile... back at the old tree without leaves..._

Alpha then chuckle as hie look up at the moon while hie walk aimlessly around and somehow got back to the old tree without leaves.

Alpha:" _ **Somebody must shocked that i'm a Grimmoid... and look at that. What a great night it is...**_ "

Alpha then goes to left of the old tree.

Alpha:" _ **Such a quiet night. It make dieding to suck someone's blood.**_ "

* * *

 _Meanwhile... back at police base camp tent..._

Then... an officer came into the tent with startled news.

Officer #2:"SIR!"

The Police Commander then turned to look at the officer that came into the tent.

Police Commander:"What is it?"

Officer #2:"We have news that 10 minutes earlier that 2 detective and couple of police officer were chasing a female theif!"

Police Commander:"Why am i being told this?"

Officer #2:"Because they chase her into Ventwall! And they haven't been notified that the area they were going in was a danger zone!"

Police Commander:"WHAT!?"

Weiss, Blake, and Yang just signed to themselves.

Weiss:"Oh boy... this is going to be a busy night..."

* * *

 _Meanwhile... in the forest..._

There was silent in the forest... but then the silent was shattered by a screaming. A green-haired, brown-skin, red-eyes girl, Emerald Sustrai, an 17-year old theif that lives on the street is running for her life from the cursed Beowolves, Creeps, and Ursa Majors that are chasing her while screaming her head off and crying tears of terror.

Emerald: HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!?

 _5 minutes earlier..._

2 Detective and couple of police officer corner Emerald in the chruch with their aiming at her where, unknowns to them, where Nepture reside.

Detective #1:"FREEZE THEIF!"

Detective #2:"YOU NOT GOING ANY WHERE!"

Emerald:"*in thought* Shit! How i'm gonna get out of here?!"

Then... they heard a manically laugh.

?:"My, my..."

Nepture came down from ceiling and onto the floor.

All:"What in the!?"

Nepture looked at them, sadistically grinning.

Nepture: Are you that stupid to come in my home?

Then one of the detective lifted his gun at him.

Detective #1:"WATCH YOUR MOUTH, BUDDY!"

Nepture just scoffs at his claim.

Nepture:"Oh please..."

Nepture then snap his fingers and several cursed Beowolves, Creeps, and Ursa Majors appear and attack the detectives and the police officers and turned them into cursed grimms. Emerald was shocked and was unable to move for some reason. One of the cursed Beowolves take noticed of this and attack her. However, it's claws suddenly went throught her, revealing to be a illusion created by her semblance, which just left Nepture confused.

Nepture:"Where did she go?"

Then he see her going into the forest by the village while running for her life while screaming her head off and crying tears of terror. It took several for Nepture to process of what happen before he growled in anger.

Nepture:"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! GO AFTER HER!"

All of the cursed grimms then go after Emerald in the forest by the village with now Nepture grinning.

Nepture:"Run for your life, all you want, little one. There no use running."

 _6 minutes later..._

The cursed grimm attempt to capture Emerald by either aiming for the arms, heads, or feets, but she keep dodging them. Then... one of the cursed Beowolf got Emerald and attempt to bite her, but she thrown an knife to it's throat, causing to choke to death. Then, she heard a Nepture.

Nepture:"Didn't i tell you before? It's no use running."

Emerald then throw a knife at him, but he suddenly vanish and reappear in front of Emerald.

Nepture:"Knives won't do a thing. Knives could never kill a Grimmoid."

Emerald:"!"

Emerald realized she is surrounded by cursed grimms with no way to get out.

Nepture:"Fools."

Nepture then grab and hold Emerald by her collar.

Nepture:"It such a shame... there alot of pretty faces like you. Oh well."

Nepture then laugh manically while holding her by the collar while she tried to escaped his hand. Then... he felt a presence in the area and he look around to see Alpha walking aimlessly around.

Nepture: So, you came. Too bad, you're are far too late.

Alpha turned hie head to look at Nepture which he is confused of what he is talking about.

Alpha:" _ **What?**_ "

Nepture then showed off all of his cursed grimms he been gathering to Alpha.

Nepture:"Everyone in the village, mens, womens, and even children, i've all turned them into cursed grimms. Except for this little girl."

He then put his arm in between Emerald breast.

Nepture:"But trust me, i still plan to kill her."

Alpha is not even impress by his threat.

Alpha:" _ **Mm-hmm.**_ "

Nepture:"But first, i'm going to rape her!"

Alpha:" _ **Neat.**_ "

Nepture:"But before i can do any of that...

Nepture then turned his eyes toward Alpha.

Nepture:"I'm going to kill you!"

Alpha was amused by that last part.

Alpha:" _ **Oh? See, that would be intimidating, if you were... well, intimaidating that is.**_ "

Nepture:"Gr-r-r, Are you mocking me!?"

Alpha:" _ **Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no...**_ "

There was silent for a few seconds.

Alpha:" _ **Pfft, Yeah!**_ "

Nepture then growled with anger.

Nepture:"MY CURSED GRIMMS! ATTACK THIS PEST!"

Then all of Nepture's cursed grimms then charge at Alpha, who is not impress with them.

Alpha:" _ **Tsk, fool. COME ON OUT MY WEAPON! CERBERUS!**_ "

Suddenly, Alpha' shadow spead around his feet and came out a 12-foot long sword with two blades and in between them is somekind of pole with blade on front and back of it. Alpha then grab Cerberus and slaugther several of them with it. Then a giant Ursa Major then attempt to smash Alpha with it's paws, but hie suddenly vanish and reappear in the air. Then Cerberus's two giant blade left and right of the pole then use it as the giant blades moved up and turned down and curved, transforming it into a two-giant bladed, 14-foot tall scythe by Alpha. Then Alpha goes down by spinning with Cerberus and using size to slash the giant Ursa Major into two. Then hie dashed toward several more cursed grimms and slaugther them. Then hie spin Cerberus into slaughthering some more of the cursed grimms. Then a large Creeper pop out of the ground to sneak attack, but Alpha pull a sickle that chained to the end of pole that make up the weapon and decapacited it. Then hie slaugther the last of Nepture's cursed grimms by turning Cerberus into war scythe mode, which shocked both Nepture and Emerald, because he easily kill them.

Nepture:"What in the!? Wha-what the hell are you!"

Alpha then chuckle.

Alpha:" _ **You may a Grimmoid and at Sigma-level. But i'm a Alpha-level Grimmoid! I'M A GOD COMPARE TO YOU!"**_

Alpha then walked toward Nepture, who is holding Emerald hostage.

Nepture:"FOOL! STAY BACK! I USED THIS GIRL AS SHIELD!"

Alpha:" _ **Your the fool. Because Cerberus is not only could transform either into a sword, scythe, or even a spear. Because, you see, the pole that make up the bases of Cerberus is not an ordinary pole at all.**_ "

Alpha then put the toes of the scythe into the ground and an sound like a cannon being loaded is heard.

Alpha:" _ **It also a 12-foot long rail auto-cannon that is capable of firing plutoium-made shell. Why? Because Bitches Loves Cannons.**_ "

Alpha then fired Cerberus' cannon shell throught Emerald and Nepture stomach. Causing Nepture to let go of Emerald and lay on the ground while Alpha easily pick up Cerberus and put it back in his shadow for safe-keeping while he walk over to Nepture.

Nepture:"C-c-c-curse you, you monster."

Alpha was amused by that statement.

Alpha:" _ **Now that a quite hypocritical.**_ "

Alpha then smash Nepture's head with his feet.

Alpha:" _ **Well, that should about wrap things up here.**_ "

Alpha then heard a choking noise on ground and looked down to Emerald, dying thank to the hole in her stomach.

Alpha:" _ **Oh, yeah. Forgot about you.**_ "

Alpha then kneeled down to meet the dying Emerald so she can hir much better.

Alpha:" _ **Sorry about that whole "shooting you" thing, but i know if you look down deep into your heart, which "might" be currently all over that tree. You'll "might" find a way to forgive me.**_ "

Emerald contiue to look at Alpha with her dying eyes.

Alpha:" _ **Awww, geez, you look like a puppy. A green, eviscerated puppy.**_ "

Emerald's eyes then swell up with tears. Alpha then roll hir eyes in an annoyed groan.

Alpha:" _ **OUM! Fine! I'll help you! But only because you look cool and look like a person who is a woobie that is forced to be living on street, which maybe you are.**_ "

* * *

 _2 minutes later..._

Blake is talking to the former White Fang Lieutenant and her old friend who is human and was adopted by a Faunus couple, Alexander, who is an old friend to Alpha and the bulter of the Schnee family, Acachalla Higgleworth.

Blake:"Woah, i didn't know you knew."

Alexander:"Something... i like to keep sercets."

?:"Look!"

Everyone looked into the direction the person is pointed at and they see Alpha is carrying Emerald, who is wrap around in an blanket, in both of hir hands. Everyone in the police base camp see them.

Officer #2: He's back!

Officer #3: The Alpha guy...?!

Weiss is proud of Alpha.

Weiss:"Well done, Alpha. How did it go?"

Alpha:" _ **The Grimmoid, Nepture, is dead. But there was no survivors... Emerald girl might count, but technially she doesn't.**_ "

It left everyone in the police base camp confused, except Acachalla and Alexander, both knowing what hie meant.

Weiss:"Huh?"

Yang:"What make you say that?"

Alpha:" _ **Well... I kinda has to turned her, how should i put this...? A Omega-level Grimmoid.**_ "

Emerald:"I'm... sorry..."

When Emerald said those few words, it reveal that she has now sharp canines, which mean she now a Grimmoid like Alpha. It completely shocking everyone except Acachalla and Alexander.

Weiss:"ALPHA! WHAT THE ****ED!?"

Alpha:" _ **Hey, it was only way i could save her. So i couldn't help it.**_ "

Emerald:"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!

Blake:"GREAT! THIS IS JUST GREAT!"

Yang:"UWAAAHHHH!"

Alpha:" _ **Oh well... now then, if you don't mind...**_ "

Emerald:"Huh?"

Alpha then drop Emerald unceremoniously to the ground and with everyone looking at hir while Emerald untangle herself from the blanket.

Alpha:" _ **I've got things to do.**_ "

Weiss:"What things?"

Alpha then said in an cheerful tone.

Alpha:" _ **Oh, you know. I take enthusiastic walk through the woods."**_

Weiss:"And kill homicidal Grimmoids?"

Alpha:" _ **Very enthusiastic walks.**_ "

Things are looking up and looking down for them... depending on what you are looking at.

* * *

 **A/N: *whew* That was a long chapter i have write. Oh, if you possible wonder... this fanfic of my is baiscally a combination of both Hellsing Ultimate and Hellsing Abridged. This chapter... is mostly based on the first chapter of Hellsing manga with a bit of Hellsing abridged. Anyway, there other you might wonder... what the others look like (just to give you a good idea)? Well... Alpha's armor look like the male daedric armor (from the Elder Scrolls: Skyrim) with wolf skull-shaped armor shoulder pads and claws-like gauntlets, and oh, the lower metal mask look like Durham Glaster's mask with a design looking like shape teeths. Weiss look like Future AU! Weiss. Blake look like Henceforth AU! Blake. And Yang... well, uhhh, she look like... Volume 4! Yang except with both Cybernetics arms. What about Emerald and White Fang Lieutenant (AKA Alexander) look like? Both like they normal look on th show for Volume 1-3. Oh, and also... that might 3 chapter for this months... because, you know, Halloween.**


	3. Chapter 1:5

Emerald awoke up in white room with no walls and no ends. She was confused by this.

Emerald:"Where... where am i?"

* * *

She search around room when suddenly the room's floor blown up and then zombines of many kinds arose from the floor, including... normal zombines, police riot-wearing zombines, vampire zombines, nazi zombines, indian zombines, animal zombines, dinosaur zombines, and Left 4 Dead zombines.

Normal Zombines:"It a street rat!"

Animal Zombines:"A street rat!?"

P.R.W. Zombines:"It a street rat girl!"

Left 4 Dead Zombines:"Gah!"

All Zombines:"LET'S GET HER!"

All types of zombines chase after Emerald while she ran for her life, screaming her head off, and crying tears of terror... once again. Then... she accidentally crashed into Alpha, then she look up at hie's head with his eyes glowing red and without his lower metal mask, although hir true face is still cover by shadows with only hie eyes and mouth she was able to make out.

Alpha:" _ **Emerald... What it feel like to be a Grimmoid?**_ "

Emerald is then confused at his question.

Emerald:"Huh?"

Alpha:" _ **Still... you're made quite an interest choice because of... well... that...**_ "

Alpha then point his finger at Emerald and she looked down to see there a giant hole in her stomach and then she look back up at Alpha.

Alpha:" _ **It interest to see someone forced to make a choice because it a life or death choices... and you're choose life because you were living on the streets as a child, as a result you always choose life.**_ "

Alpha then put hir face closer to Emerald.

Emerald:"Oh god..."

In fact, when hie got hir face too close and opened hir mouth. Emerald screams.

* * *

And it cause to opened her eyes from the nightmare, causing her to breath rapidly.

?:"My, my, Ms. Emerald, are you all right? A nightmare you have?"

Emerald turned her head to the right and she see an old man, Acachalla, who is sitting on an stood by her bed, which he accidentally startled her, but quickly calm down.

?:"Did the old bulter accidentally scared you?"

Emerald turned her head to the left to see an blonde woman with cybernetics and an masked cat-faunus by her side, Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna, and are standing up on the left side of the bed.

Emerald:"Umm... yeah. Who are you peoples?"

Yang:"Oh, i'm Yang Xiao Long and this is my partner, Blake Belladonna. But you can call me, the Zodiac Monk of the Dragon, and Blake, Kurai, the Leader of Black Claws. But you can call us by ours real name, if you want to. Oh, and that 90-years old bulter that accidentally scared you? ... That Acachalla, he the bulter for Weiss Schnee."

Emerald:"...Okay..."

Emerald then breath of reliaf.

Emerald:"*whew* So that mean that last night was just a nightmare. Right?"

Yang:"... Well, uuuhhh, not quite..."

Emerald looked at Yang confusedly.

Emerald:"Huh?"

Yang:"Because... ummmmm..."

Blake:"Don't worry, Yang. I got this. Here, check in this mirror."

Blake then gave Emerald a mirror to check. Emerald decide to do a cocky smile, which reveal she has shaper incisors and canines, like those of wolves, and her normal red eyes temporary glowed. It startled her that it cause her to scream. However, she calm down when someone told her to calm down. Everyone in the room turned their heads toward Weiss Schnee, who is at the door of the room.

Yang:"You know how to calm down someone. Eh, Weiss?"

Weiss:"Oh, shut up, Yang."

Yang:"Whatever."

Weiss then walked toward the front of Emerald's bed and turned to look at her.

Weiss:"Giving your condition. Your be working with us from now on."

Emerald:"Oh."

Emerald then sighed to herself, but then smile.

Emerald:"Well, at least its better then sleeping on the street and trying to steal some foods."

Then everyone in the room heard a legion of voices.

?:" _ **See? Your life is getting better, already.**_ "

Everyone in the room turned their head toward Alpha, who is sitting in an club chair across the room from Emerald's bed with lower metal mask on an table by the right of the chair and hie has hir hood off, thought his face is still covered by shadows.

Alpha:" _ **You see... you called me... master...**_ "

Emerald:"Master...?"

Alpha:" _ **Yes, because i was the one who turned you into a Omega-level Grimmoid.**_ "

Alpha then chuckle as hie reveal his face... hie look like to be some kind of young blonde adult man, except hie has an upper, perment mask and red eyes like a grimm. Before any of them could say anything, Acachalla tell them.

Acachalla:"That not actually hir true face... you see, hie has an habit of wearing peoples, both Humans and Faunus that are inside of hir and mostly teenagers and young adult, it's faces. So that nobody will knows hir true identity."

Weiss:"Yes, i seem to noticed this for the pass 3 years."

Alpha:" _ **Aww, Master Schnee still can't figure out my true identity.**_

Weiss is annoy by his treasing.

Weiss:"Oh shut up, Alpha."

Alpha laugh at his treasing before Emerald decide to ask her master of something.

Emerald:"Master?"

Alpha then look at her.

Alpha:" _ **Hmm?**_ "

Emerald:"You're said i'm a Omega-level Grimmoid? What that supposed to mean?"

Blake:"I want to ask that same question as well."

Alpha slightly chuckle at this and decide to explain this to Emerald.

Alpha:" _ **You see Emerald... you're are at the lowest level of a beginner Grimmoid, an Omega-level, but there exist other levels as well, each more powerful then the last level. Begun with lowest level, Omega, then your start to climb up to... Chi-level, then to Sigma-level, then to Xi-level, then to Nu-level, then to Zeta-level, then to Epsilon-level, then to Delta-level, then to Gamma-level, then to Beta-level, then... to final, highest, most powerful level a Grimmoid can achieve and where i'm at... Alpha-level... although, it will take a long time to get to that level, but i was one who turned you into a Grimmoid, you be Alpha in no time... Heh, it interest to see me to created a 4th Grimmoid.**_ "

Weiss look at hie with a confused.

Weiss:"This is just your 4th Grimmoid you created?"

Alpha then put on hir hood and lower metal mask on his face, again.

Alpha:" _ **Yes. Despite me being over 4000 years olds. I have created very few Grimmoid... But anyway. Master Weiss? Aren't you gonna give her the weapon i've created for her?**_ "

Weiss:"Hm? Oh, right."

Weiss instansely snap her fingers.

Weiss:"Acachalla... show Emerald's new weapon to her."

Acachalla:"Right away, Mistress Weiss."

Acachalla then get a bulter's tray which have Emerald's two new weapons on it, which Emerald pick them up with her own hands.

Alpha:" _ **Those 2 weapon i've created for you are called Orthrus Rexs, but you can just called them Orthrus if you want too. They can change into either an sickles or an short kusarigamas with long titanium-made chains with the blades being mixed of obsidian and titanium. They also revolvers that have double-stack box magazine, having 92 rounds in each magazines and the bullet made with a mixed of plutoium and dusts of many types, and have an barrel length of 12 inches. They have the power of an Smith & Wesson Model 500, but have the speed of an UZI. And you can summon them by using your shadow like this.**_"

Alpha then summon Cerberus by using hir shadow.

Alpha:" _ **This is tri-edged weapon is called Death Cerberus, but i just called it Cerberus and so can you. It can change either into a sword, a scythe, a spear, or a war scythe with both the 2 large blades and the 2 smaller blades are made of also mixed of titanium and obsidian and the sickle's blade that is also made with mixed of titanium and obsidian and also have titanium-made chain. The 12-foot long rail auto-cannon that make up of the based of the weapon use the 2 smaller blades as rails to created electromagnet and help accelerated the cannon shell that also made of mixed of plutoium and dust of many types.**_ "

Alpha then put away Cerberus by hie shadow.

Alpha:" _ **Anyway...**_ "

Alpha then stand up from the club chair.

Alpha:" _ **Meet me in the Target Practice Range Area, to test out you're new weapons, Emerald.**_ "

Alpha then phase backward into the wall beheld hie. Which creep out Emerald, Blake, and Yang.

Emerald:"Something tell me we with that thing for long time."

Blake and Yang nodded in agreement. Weiss just turned her head into the other direction and smile, remembering the time when she was training with Alpha.

* * *

 _4 years ago and 1 week after Alpha's reawaken..._

Weiss was training with Alpha by fighting hie with her weapon, Myrtenaster. But she can't seem to get an edge over Alpha, as hir keep blocking her. Then Alpha disarm her.

Alpha:" _ **Look like i won, again.**_ "

Weiss:"Apparently so..."

When Alpha turned around, hie crying and turned again to see Weiss sitting up against a wall and crying into her arms. Alpha walk over to his master.

Alpha:" _ **Something wrong, my master?**_ "

Weiss:"What? No. It just..."

Weiss rub her tears off her face.

Weiss:"It just the person i loved has disappear without a trace and now i have inheritance my grandfather's company as well being the leader of the Schnee Organzation, and make matter worse, i don't think i could see her, ever again."

Weiss shed a single tear, but Alpha wipe it off by using his own right hand and Weiss turned to look at hie.

Weiss:"Alpha?"

Alpha:" _ **Don't cries my master, i'm pretty sure that will see her again sooner or later.**_ "

Weiss was surprise by hie encouragement, but she accept it.

Weiss:"Alpha..."

* * *

 _4 years later and at the Schnee Organization's Target Practice Range Area..._

Weiss snap back to reality when Emerald was able to shoot down several target by shooting at them multiple times while Weiss was reading a newspaper. Blake and Yang were impress by her speed and quickness, but Yang decide to show her something.

Yang:"Let's me show to destroy one target... in one shoot."

Yang then process to easily destroy one target in one shoot of her weapon, Inferno Celica. Emerald was impress by Yang easily destroying one target in one shoot.

Emerald:"Not bad."

Yang:"Yeah, thank."

Alpha just merely chuckle.

Alpha:" _ **Fools... let me show it really... by showing of me destroying 20 fast moving targets all in one shoot of just using a normal cannon shell.**_ "

Alpha then press the keyboard of the target simulation and there appear 20 moving target that moving so fast that you could possible could only hit one of them. Alpha then hir weapon, Death Cerberus, and then wait... and wait... and then... *BANG* Alpha easily destroy all 20 fast moving target all in one shot of hir cannon, shocking both Emerald, Blake, and Yang.

Emerald:"Woah..."

Yang:"Dead on."

Blake:"..."

Weiss, on the other hand, was not surprised by this.

Weiss:"Hmm. It's been 4 years since then..."

Alpha:" _ **My, that's rarity. Weiss's lost herself in memories.**_ "

Weiss:"Yeah. I was thinking back on what happened four years ago. I'm not above such a thing."

Alpha:" _ **Oh, you mean then. You were still a 17-years old girl back then.**_ "

Weiss was really surprise by that responsed.

Weiss:"Was... still... then? Pray to tell, how do you see me now?"

Emerald and Yang decide to joke around with Weiss.

Emerald:"Maybe like the woman of steel?"

Yang:"Nah, more like miss nemesis face."

Weiss... was _bit_ offence by that comment.

Weiss:"Our new blood sucking trollop's got quite a mouth!"

Emerald:"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Yang:"Why don't you put garlic in her food from now on?"

Weiss:"Who do i look like, margaret thatcher?!"

Blake:"Come on now, calm down."

Alpha:" _ **I think there's a passing resemblance.**_ "

Weiss:"Blooming idiots, the both of you!

* * *

 _Later that night..._

Weiss is currently sleep on her king-sized bed, but she look like she having a painful nightmare that been haunting her for sometimes now for over the pass 4 years and she shed a single tear as she mutter one word.

Weiss:"Ruby..."

Then... Alpha appear out of the shadow, without hir lower metal mask although hir face is still covered by shadows, crouch down to hir master's side and wipe out the sinlge tear with hir own right hand.

Alpha:" _ **Don't worry, Weiss. I will protect you, no matter what...**_ "

Emerald peak through the creek of the door to Weiss' bedroom to see her master, Alpha is crouching down to Weiss. Acachalla tap his finger on Emerald, which startled her, but he silent her to not wake up Weiss.

Acachalla:"Follow me..."

Emerald then follow the old bulter and decide to ask a question.

Emerald:"Does master do that?"

Acachalla:"Once every week."

Emerald:"... I did heard Weiss say that name "Ruby" and it appear it cause her great pain. So master doesn't speak her name to Weiss"

Acachalla:"Yes. Hie has took a vows of silence of not speaking of her name to Mistress Weiss."

Emerald:"I'm kinda curious... who is this Ruby?"

Acachalla:"Well..."

Acachalla cough to himself to answer that question.

Acachalla:"You remember the red sycthe in her working room? And you notice that she is wearing a red cloak?"

Emerald:"Yes?"

Acachalla:"Those were Ruby Rose's things before she... disappear..."

Emerald gotting even more curious of this Ruby Rose person.

Emerald:"Was she imported to Weiss?"

Acachalla:"Oh yes, she was her partner when they both in Beacon Academy and she was the leader of Team RWBY."

Emerald:"Wait.. Beacon Academy... as in the academy of Vale where this manor house is?"

Acachalla:"Yes."

Emerald look around the hall of the Schnee's manison house in Vale, called Herr der Kalte, look rather something cross between a mansion, a manor house, and a castle. It was fortified, but for defense rather than for show, unlike other mansions or manors, and it was big as a palace.

Emerald:"Hey... are these walls, both on the outside and the inside, are made with granites?"

Acachalla:"Yes. But they special granites from Fahist."

Emerald:"Special?"

Acachalla:"Yes. You see... these granites are 90% resiient to weathering and anything that hit it. But that the main reason why this is the only palace, well, i'm not sure if palace is the right word for it. But it is only manor in whole world of Remnant that is made with this kind of rock. It made around 308 years ago, during the time of the Schnee Organization's founder and Alpha's first master, Hellsing Schnee."

Emerald:"Okay..."

Acachalla:"And this also the house that Alpha was sealed for 18 years."

Emerald:"I see... could you tell me of what happen to Ruby Rose?"

Acachalla then sighed to himself.

Acachalla:"Well... How should i put this...? *sigh* You're see... 4 years ago. Team RWBY were on an mission to kill some grimm when they accidentally discover some kind of small ruins under a small mountain. However, as they were exploring this small ruins, they were attack by an Alpha Beowolf, but this Alpha Beowolf was more powerful than the rest of the Alpha Beowolf they faced before. But as that wasn't enough... they were faced Adam and his White Fangs soldier, Yang lost her right arm when she tried to punch Adam."

Emerald:"Was it's a Cursed Grimm?"

Acachalla:"I'm not sure. But that alpha beowolf manage rip Ruby's cloak and knock her weapon, Cresent Rose, from her. But then..."

Emerald:"But then...?"

Acachalla:"The ruins started to glowed and Ruby vanish in the glow. But they couldn't investigate of what happen to her as the small mountain that the ruins was under suddenly starting collepse, forcing Team _WBY to escape the ruins before the ruins was all, but destory by the weight of the mountain."

Emerald can guess what happen next.

Emerald:"Let me guess, Team RWBY was no more?"

Acachalla:"Yes."

Emerald:"So what happen to Blake and Yang?"

Acachalla:"Blake left her because she felt she was dead weight to Yang. Yang was broken with her sister, Ruby's disappearance, and angry with Blake for leaving her. When they meet again 6-8 months, Yang gather so much anger at that point that she became a gold-color humanoid dragon. However, Blake gained a new ability of creating shadow surrounding her. They fought until they put a final blow to each other, which cause Yang to lost her left arm."

Emerald:"So yesterday was they finally reconcile their relationship."

Acachalla:"Yes."

Emerald:"Was Yang trying to find her sister?"

Acachalla:"Yes. But no matter how hard she tried and where she go. She can't seem to find Ruby anywhere."

Emerald:"I see... talk about a sad ending for a team of friends."

Acachalla:"Yes."

Emerald then smiled for some reason.

Emerald:"I'm pretty sure they find her... one day.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah, i was gonna describle Alpha's weapon in the last chapter in the my A/N, but i simply forgot about it, so i decide to make in the talk of Alpha. Anyway, the two large blades of Death Cerberus look like Qrow's great sword. And, oh yeah, this chapter is most based on Hellsing (manga) Chapter 2 and one part of Hellsing: Ultimate episode 1.**


	4. Chapter 2: TG(W), TB(D), and TU(B)

Chapter 2: The Good (Wolf), The Bad (Dragon), and The Ugly (Boar)

* * *

 _2 weeks later..._

In an 2-stories apartment building somewhere in the city of Vale, there were two Grimmoid, one boy, named Edward, was once a Faunus, and one girl, named Bella, who was once a human, were both recently transformed Omega-level Grimmoid, and were in a room with bloods covering the walls everywhere teenage boys, both human and faunus alike, and are looked to be around 14-17 years old. Their corpse litter everywhere in the room as two appear to be cuddling with each other. What previously happen if you may ask? Well, an gang of teenager, which Edward was once a part of and their corpse are on the floor, decided to attack the apartment which Bella and decide to use a ritual of a book that said it can summom a demon by sacrificing Bella after they raped her, which Edward refuse, and try to kill them, but he was critially injured through the chest instead by them. Then... the ritual circle begun to glow and somehow resurrect Edward who now has white-hair, which mean that he a Omega-level Grimmoid, but the gang and Bella don't know that and the gang try to kill him with their pistols, sub-machines guns, and shotguns, but no gun is affecting Edward who process to kill all of his former gang members, but one of them got Bella and injured her. He was forced to transformed her into Omega-level as well.

Bella: "Edward... I love you."

Edward was a bit surprised by this, but decide to ignored it.

Edward: "... And I loved you, Bella."

Then... there was an unsuspected knocking on the front of Bella's apartment door.

Edward: "Hold on..."

Edward decided to go to the door and answer it, he carrying a sub-machine gun, which was a Uzi, just incase.

Edward: "Who is it?"

Then the person of a femine voice at the door decide to tell Edward with an sarcastic reply.

?: "Oh, you know..."

Emerald, who is now an Nu-level Grimmoid, then shoot though the door and shot at Edward 37 times with her upgraded weapon of the Orthrus Rexs, Orthrus Anubis, which has now an even more power and now has 110 rounds in it double-stack box magazines, but she didn't kill Edward because her master, Alpha, ordered to not killed them, but just critial injured either one of them enough that it give either one of them it give them an warning.

Emerald: "A real ****ing Grimmoid!"  
Emerald then looked at the barely alived Edward, who just a head and a upper body right now, is regenerating thank to his Grimmoid powers.

Emerald: "I would have killed you, but my master gave me order to not kill you and your partner. Which remind me. I'm gonna-"

Emerald then realized that Bella has escaped while she was shooting at Edward 37 times with her weapons.

Emerald: "Oh! Son of a bitch!"

Then... Alpha, who is on the rooftop of the apartment buliding by the way, then contacted Emerald through telepathy to know wither or not she got the targets.

Alpha: " _ **Emerald?**_ "

Emerald then sighed silently to herself.

Emerald: "Yes, master?"  
Alpha: " _ **Did you get the targets?**_ "

Emerald: "One, yes... but the other escaped from me!"

Alpha then see hir weapon, Death Cerberus, its scope and see Bella running away from the apartment building.

Alpha: " _ **Welp, time to better take a shot at her.**_ "

Alpha then aim Death Cerberus's cannons at Bella. Then a thought came to Alpha and decide ask Emerald of something.

Alpha: " _ **Hey, Emerald?**_ "

Emerald then jump to the rooftop of where her master is.

Emerald: "Yes, master?"

Alpha: " _ **Am i gonna get the shot~? Because i'm letting her get away~!**_ "

Emerald is getting annoyed by her master's trolling her, which not unusual with anyone who are partner up with hie or anyone hie decided to troll, apart from a few he does respect.

Emerald: "If you just give me a second to concentrate my eyes, i could-"

Alpha: " _ **She's getting away~! She's running~!**_ "

Emerald: "I get it! I'm lining up my-"

Alpha: " _ **I'm going to miss it**_ ~! _**I'm going to miss it~!**_ "

Emerald: "Just be quiet, master! And let me-"

Alpha: " _ **Hey, Emerald~! Hey, Emerald~!**_ "

Alpha then fire Death Cerberus' cannon at Bella, critially injuring her, but enough to not kill her and allowing her to regenerate with her Grimmoid powers.

Alpha: " _ **Did i take the sho-**_ "

Emerald: "YES! THERE! YOU TOOK THE ****ING SHOT! SHE CRITIALLY INJURED! SHE REGENRATING! AND THERE BLOOD EVERYWHERE!"

Alpha then sadistically chuckle at hir trolling of Emerald.

Alpha: " _ **... Oh, you are just an adorable little treat.**_ "

Emerald then screams angrily upward to the sky and then sit down on the roof with her just pouting to herself, which just make her look even more cuter. Emerald then realized about something or two and asked Alpha, who know everything about Grimmoid thank to a 4000 years of experiences.

Emerald: "Master?"

Alpha: " _ **Yes, Emerald?**_ "

Emerald: "Why we are letting those two lives?"

Alpha: " _ **Because Emerald... they don't know how to used their powers just yet. But they are seem to be fine peoples to not kill anyone.**_ "

Emerald: "But how that guy was able to turn into a Grimmoid without being bitten?"

Alpha: " _ **Well... there 4 ways to turned into a Grimmoid, Emerald. Each rarer then the last. The 1st and most famous and populer method is to be bitten by a Grimmoid or drinking a single drop of blood from a Grimmoid, which you already know. The 2nd method is to used a ritual to turn someone from the dead or near death into a Grimmoid. The 3rd method is that someone's soul could take over a body of a grimm or a grimm gaining its own self-identity. And last and most rarest or them all, the 4th method, which is how i became a Grimmoid... i prefer not to talk about it...**_ "

Emerald: "Oh, uh, okay... hmm, how long ago before i became an Nu-level when i was a Xi-level Grimmoid?"

* * *

 _A week earlier..._

Emerald was beating up an other Xi-level Grimmoid with his assault rifle gun after he try to flirt with her on a road in a forest while she was walking with her master for a walk.

Emerald: "DIDN'T THINK THIS ONE THROUGH WITHOUT GIVING MY ****ING PERMISSION!"

The Xi-level Grimmoid scream for his life in pain and terror while Alpha laugh at the sight of Emerald beating up an Xi-level Grimmoid with his assault rifle gun.

Alpha: " _ **This is so amusing~!**_ "

 _A little bit later... like several minutes later..._

Alpha is talking to Weiss on the phone without hir lower metal mask on, but hie true face is still covered by shadows.

Weiss: "So, that's your field report?"

Alpha: " _ **Yupe.**_ "

Weiss: "Emerald beat up a Xi-level Grimmoid..."

Alpha: " _ **Yupe.**_ "

Weiss: "In the middle of a road in a forest..."

Alpha: " _ **Yupe.**_ "

Weiss: "And she beat him up with his assault rifle gun."

Alpha: " _ **And she beat him up with his assault rifle gun. Yes. If i haven't go through to explaining it to you. Now, if you don't mind... i got things to do.**_ "

Weiss: "Which is taking walks through the woods and killing homicidal Grimmoid?"

Alpha then smiled delightfully.

Alpha: " _ **Very enthusiastic walks.**_ "

* * *

 _A week later..._

Alpha is talking to Weiss on the phone without hir lower metal mask on, but hie true face is still covered by shadows, with Blake and Yang listen to them in Weiss' working office room and the dog, Zewi, is sleeping on the couch.

Weiss: "So, that's your mission field report?"

Alpha: " _ **Yupe.**_ "

Weiss: "So your broke into the two-stories apartment building..."

Alpha: " _ **To be fair, that was technially Emerald, but yeah.**_ "

Weiss: "And she shot him 36 times, but keep him alive and letting him live?"

Alpha: " _ **37, but yeah.**_ "

Weiss: "And shot at his partner, but letting her live with him?"

Alpha: " _ **Yup.**_ "

Weiss: "... You need to stop going on these walks."

Alpha: " _ **And you need to hurry up and hook up some god-damned DSL in here!**_ "  
Weiss is annoyed by Alpha's trolling and let out a groan of annoyed.

Weiss: "Ugh! Listen, Alpha; you have an assignment in an island near Vacuo."

Alpha: " _ **Ooooh... I never hunted down a leprechaun ghoul before~. Do you think if i shoot them with my weapon will Lucky Charm and Golds will explode everywhere~?!**_ "

Weiss: "Sweet Oum! Just get to the island near Vacuo, kill the Grimmoid who's taken over the hosptial, and bring Blake and Yang with you and Emerald."

Alpha: " _ **Aww, come one! Do i have to bring them?!**_ "

Weiss: "Ah-ah-ah! None of the sass!"

Alpha then reply in an sarcastic tone of voice.

Alpha: " _ **Yes, MOM!**_ "

Alpha then turn off hie phone. Blake and Yang then looked at each other before they looked at Weiss.

Yang: "We got a place to go... so bye!"

Yang then took off running toward door with Blake following Yang and both left the room, leaving Weiss with her thought on something unusual... So she decide to talk to her bulter of the Schnee family, Acachalla Higgleworth.

Weiss: "Acachalla?"

Acachalla then quickly reply to his Mistress with a calm and collected tone.

Acachalla: "Yes, Mistress Weiss?"

Weiss: "These Grimmoid incidents and murders cases by causes both Humans, Faunus, and Grimmoids... there so many of them in the past 2 months now... They just murder haphazardly again and again. Nothing, but random acts of stupidity... It's almost if someone's running a Grimmoid production line. But the main question is... who?"

Acachalla: "That is an deep and interest question, Mistress Weiss."

* * *

 _Meanwhile... somewhere in Vale, on a orphanage near the city of Vale..._

A blonde young man, Jaune Arc, is listing to a bunch of young kids, both Humans and Faunus, being somewhere between 3 to 16 years olds, with him being look by a two people who are his teammates, Lie Ren, who is a man wearing glasses, and Nora Valkyrie, one of the most... _interest_ people you will ever possible met.

Jaune: "Okay, you two... Just what the matter is going on now?"  
Nepis: "Mark hit me first, the JERK!"

Mark: "NO WAY! Nepis took my book!"

Then Mark and Nepis argue with each other.

Nepis: "What are you talking about?!"

Mark: "You know what i am talking about!"

Jaune is now frustrated by their bricking with each other and decide to stop it this instance right now.

Jaune: "That it! I'VE HEARD ENOUGH!"

Both Mark and Nepis instanctly listen to Jaune and he glare at them with a frustratedly and annoyingly look on his face to add with his glare.

Jaune: "You two pretty young lads better stop bricker with each other before i feed you both to the Grimms in the Emerald Forest."

Mark and Nepis were terrifield by Jaune's death threat to them.

Mark: "Oh nooo!"

Nepis: "We're sorry. Mister Jaune! We're sorry!"

Jaune: "That right you two. You two pretty listen to me before i will do where the other bad kids go... being fed to the grimms of Emerald Forest! Do i make myself clear now?"

Both of them gulp at it before nodding at him in understandment.

Jaune: "Good... now go have fun with the other kids on the orphanage now."

They reply with a 'Yes sir' to Jaune before heading toward the other kids on the orphanage to play with him looking on and let out a sigh before being joined by Ren and Nora.

Jaune: "Those kids... constantly bricker with each other like an pack of wolves fighting over a meal of dead moose."

Ren then put a hand on Jaune's shoulder.

Ren: "I know how who you feel, Jaune."

Nora: "MMMMM... moose. Those kids are pretty fun."

Jaune: "Yeah, i guess so."

Then... they footsteps coming from beheld them and they turn around to see an old teacher from their days when they were at Beacon Academy, Ms. Glyna Goodwitch, having news from Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon Academy.

Jaune: "Ah... Ms. Goodwitch, i didn't know you were coming? So tell... what bring you here to the orphanages?"

Glynda: "I'm here to tell you that Ozpin have giving you a mission to an island near Vacuo. But first... he has to ask you some question about you."

Jaune: "Like what?"

Glynda: "Like what is your favorite thing to do, Jaune?"

Jaune then smile at that question.

Jaune: "Oh, you know. Helping peoples... just like any other hunters or huntresses."

Glynda: "And killing Grimms?"

Jaune then sadistically grins and, at same time, excited and delightfully at that question of Ozpin.

Jaune: "Oh, just try to ****ing stop me!"

Glynda: "And what about... Grimmoids?"

Jaune: "Second verse, same as the first. Now put us on an plane so we can put them in an hearse!"

* * *

 _Meanwhile... at an unknown location..._

?: "Sir, we have information that an Grimmoid is in a hospitial on island near Vacuo."

?: " **I see... i better be going then**."

* * *

 _Meanwhile... near the island where the hospitial lay..._

Yang and Blake are crossing on a cantilever bridge that connected the island to Vacuo on the Yang's motorcycle, Bumblebee, and are heading toward the hospitial and see Emerald is on the doorstep of the hospitial where some kind of cannon is being fired as well as some slashing as some Cursed Grimms as well. They get off of the bike and head toward Emerald.

Yang: "Hey? Where's Alpha?"

Emerald: "Can you guess?"

Then... they heard Alpha inside of the hospitial.

Alpha: " _ **Hey! Hey, Emerald, Blake, and Yang~! Emerald, Blake, and Yang~! This is awesome! You guys should totally join in! Seriously! There's like... 40ish to 50ish Cursed Grimms in here! Just one shot to the head and they explode!**_ "

Alpha then fired Death Cerberus at one of the Cursed Grimms, killing it.

Alpha: " _ **It's just like House of the Dead, only like... a 100 times more awesome!**_ "

Yang then goes to the doors of hospitial and her eyes turned red and black, then she punch one of the doors, causing it to fly and killed one of the Cursed Grimms, before she killed a few of the Cursed Grimms before Blake killed a few of them as well before Emerald...

Emerald: "Fine! I'll shoot and slash some of the grimmsy bastards! Can't be that much fun."

Then she shoot and slash quite a few of them before her red eyes sudden glowed like the Creatures of Grimms and smirk.

Emerald: "Oh, **** the hell, yes!"

Alpha is sitting on some stairs on the upper floor before a Grimmoid appear beheld hir, but hie easily smash it into the stair with hir gauntlets-wearing left hand before telling Emerald by using telepathy.

Alpha: " _ **Emerald, you know what need to be done. As there's no way to change both Humans and Faunus back once they get like this. And have fun with them as well. LET THE BEAST TAKE OVER YOU.**_ "

Emerald then smile. Yang, which her eyes return to their normal lilac color, and Blake looked at Emerald with a worried look on their faces.

Blake: "Emerald... are you ok-"

Emerald then dashed through the hall and massacre every single Cursed Grimms in her sight with Blake and Yang following her in her berserk rampage of kill every single Cursed Grimm. Emerald then smash the final Cursed Grimms with her foot and smile sadistically at it as well as she crush its skull with her foot. Then she looked at her hand, cover with blood of the Cursed Grimms, and she breaths rapidly. Both Blake and Yang looked concern for Emerald's berserk rampage and her rapid breathing. Alpha then came and is in a sexual joy of seeing Emerald.

Alpha: " _ **Sweet Black ****ing Sabbeth! If i wasn't holding out for that beast of a woman Weiss, i'd **** the red right out of those eyes of your right now.**_ "

Then suddenly... Emerald was stab in the chest by a sword, but it did not cause her fall down and her eyes return to normal. Emerald then looked down at her chest to the sword, and it only have took a few second for her to freak out. Yang decide to pulled out the sword out of Emerald's chest, causing her to yelled in pain.

Alpha: " _ **Well... kinda like that, only with less symbolism and more oh my pensis in you vagina.**_ "

Blake then looked at hir. And Alpha only reply was only a 'what' before hie sense sombodies else in the hospitial before some tailmens covered the walls of the hospitial, sealing it in a barrier.

Alpha: " _ **Emerald...**_ "

Emerald then looked at her master with a worried look on her face.

Emerald: "Yes, master?"

Alpha: "Go hunt for the Grimmoids in this hospitial with Blake and Yang... we got some visitors."

Emerald then nodded at hie in understandment before she run along with Blake and Yang to hunt down the Grimmoids of this hospitial before hie can turn hir attention toward of the so called "visitors".

Alpha: " _ **Now then...**_ "

Alpha then smell something and turned his head around.

Alpha:" _ **why does it reek of hypocrisy in here?**_ "

Then there voices were heard in the halls.

?: "That unusually... that supposed to kill her."

?: "Oh, well. This guy is still just a animal that need to be put down."

?: "I'm gonna break his legs!"

It is reveal that voices belong to Ren (who has a tailman on his forehead and face), Jaune, and Nora, who were prepare to kill the Grimmoids. Alpha was a little bit amused by this.

Alpha: " _ **Oh, if isn't Ozpin's little faction! And what's this? That blonde guy is a quarter-mixed Non-semblancer? Interest! And you better make it quick because i want to have my cereal bowl of Cookie Crisps added with Count Chocula and Cinnamon Toast Crunch with strawberry milk in it as well in the morning.**_ "

Jaune was confused by this.

Jaune: "Okay, now you call me a Non-semblancer? Before this, there was this wacko who called himself-"

 _Meanwhile... at Herr de Kalte..._

Acachalla spoke the name of the other person at the hospitial on the island near Vacuo.

Acachalla: "Grimmking Joan."

Weiss was surprise at that named before she closed her eyes.

Weiss: "Oh, **** all kinds of duck!"

 _Meanwhile... at the hospitial..._

Jaune: "But what are Non-semblancer, though?"

Alpha was delighted at that question.

Alpha: " _ **Oh, i'm glad you asked! You see... as their name implied, they are either Humans or Faunus that don't have Semblance of their own, but they have massive Auras in return. But you possible wondering 'how come i've never heard of these kinds of peoples before?' Well, you see... I made every single ****ing one of them extinct.**_ "

Jaune: "What?! Why?!"

Alpha: " _ **Because Jaune... they are easily corruptible and are racists as well and can cause pains to thousands of lives, just like you. And the World of Remnant thank me for that one.**_ "

Jaune decide he heard a enough from hir.

Jaune: "Okay, you know what, Grimmoid? **** it! Let me introduce myself and my teammates, Grimmoid... I'm Jaune Arc! These two are Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie! And we will avenge our teammate and my love! Pyrrha Nikos! WE ARE TEAM JNPR! So prepare yourself for ours wraths!"

Jaune then manically laugh. But Alpha was not impress by this and decide to wreck it.

Alpha: " _ **Oh? You mean this girl right here?**_ "

Alpha then throw the Grimmoid he smash into the stair earlier into the wall and crash into the ground, revealing to be none other then Jaune's lover and their dead teammates now alive, Pyrrha Nikos. Jaune and the other were shocked by this as she looked at them with her left green and black eye and right red eye.

Alpha: " _ **Now i suggest something... quit Opzin's faction before i'm gonna force you to... and it will not be painful... much.**_ "

Jaune was not threated by that sentence.

Jaune: "We don't back down from any Grimmoid. You just one Grimmoid against 3 hunters that can easily kill you."

Alpha was amused by that statement and released a little bit of a chuckle.

Alpha: " _ **That funny. Because i'm unique compare to other weaklings you faced.**_ "

Jaune: "Oh yeah?! Try to regenerate this!"

Nora then use her hammer to smash Alpha's left side of hir head before Jaune then use put his aura into his blade of his sword before it swing it into the air and created razor winds that cut through Alpha's body and armor into many bits and pierces before Nora turn her weapon into grenade launcher mode and shot at them with her explosive, destroying Alpha's bits and pierces. Jaune then smirks at this.

Jaune: "Now how do you like that, Grimmoid?!"

Jaune then burst into laughter until Alpha's voice is heard.

Alpha: " _ **I'm not impressed... and the name is ALPHA!**_ "

Alpha then regenerate before his shadow's mass then covered the entire hall they were in, shock Jaune and his teammates.

Jaune: "REN! I thought those tailmans of yours were supposed to prevent a Grimmoid from regenerating!"

Ren: "They do! But i don't know why my tailmans are not working on him! But i try to find a weakness to his regenerating he have with my semblance to sense it!"

Ren then close his eyes and use his semblance to sense for Alpha's weakness, but he discover something else with terror and horror ridden all over his face.

Ren: "What in the hell?!"

Nora looked scared for Ren.

Nora: "REN! What wrong?!"

Ren: "H-he not normal! His body and shadow that is apart of him! T-there like so many soul and so many grimms as well in him that i can't count how many are in him!"

Jaune, Nora, and Pyrrha were horrifled of what just Ren said, but Alpha was amused by that.

Alpha: " _ **Yes, you are correct. Because YOUR BARRIER IS WEAK!**_ "

Alpha then released a pulse of hir aura that was so powerful that it easily burn all of Ren's tailmansand destroy his barrier surrounding the hospitial.

Alpha: " _ **There are millions and millions- no... there are billions and billions of Humans, Faunus, and Grimms each in me! I'm more powerful than the most powerful Grimmoid you have ever faced because i'm unique! I have nothing you ever known! Your trick can't work on me! I can use the Humans and Faunus' soul in me their semblances! Similar and different to your semblances! I have copy the powers of the 4 maidens by using grimms that can copy their power since that pathtic wizard think he can out-smart me! I am the Alpha of Alphas! I AM A GOD COMPARE TO YOU WEAKLINGS! I AM... ALPHA!**_ "

Jaune then decide he has a enough of Alpha's boast.

Jaune: "Shut up! And now DEEEEEEAAAAAADDDDDD!"

Jaune then screams as he jump into the air and attempt to cut Alpha in half, but Alpha was not impress.

Alpha: " _ **Fool.**_ "

Alpha then just lift hir left hand in the air in a pointing-finger position and easily broke Jaune's sword with just two finger. shocking Jaune and his teammates.

Alpha: " _ **My turn!**_ "

Alpha then clench his right hand into a fist together and attempt to punch at Jaune. Jaune try to block the punch with his shield, but it fail miserable as hie easily broke through Jaune's sheild and split his left arm into two and rip it off as well. Pyrrha then shout as she is helpless to help Jaune against Alpha.

Pyrrha: "JAUNE!"

Alpha then absorb most of his aura before throwing him aside to Pyrrha. Pyrrha then grab the unconscious Jaune into her arms and feed him her aura. Alpha then his attenion to the rest of Team JNPR and give them his final words to them.

Alpha: " _ **Now if i suggest something... quit Ozpin's faction or else i will not have mercey on you again.**_ "

Alpha then disappear into the shadows, leaving them in shock of how they were easily defeated.

* * *

 _Meanwhile... on the other side of the hospitial..._

Emerald, Blake, and Yang are hunting some Sigma-level Grimmoids and see their master, a Beta-level Grimmoid. Then the Beta-level Grimmoid laugh at them.

Beta-level Grimmoid: "FOOLS! You can't defect me! I am too powerful for the like of yo-"

He was then killed in the head by sword throwed by someone or something with his being rip from the body with great force by the sword and impiled it into the wall. Emerald then sense someone else.

Emerald: "*thinking* Nobody could have killed or shot at that Beta-level Grimmoid that easily. Unless..."

Emerald then realizes with horror and terror of what it is and shout at Blake and Yang of it.

Emerald: "GUYS! I think this one! Is an Alpha-level Grimmoid!"

Blake and Yang's faces go into horror and terror of what Emerald just said and all 3 of them see the Alpha-level Grimmoid. He was over 3 meters tall (9.8 feet tall), he was covered in bony armor on the shoulder, arms, chest, lower body, legs, and feets, his face was entirely cover in a bony mask with something like closed eyes and two tusks posturing out with there suppose to a mouth except that is no mouth. He walk toward the 3 with him pulling out a sword that somewhere between 6 to 9 feet long out of his massive shield on his left arm with his right hand. And he spoke in an very deep and gravel, but loud and booming voice.

?: " **Its such a shame you lost your head. A careless Grimmoid, wound up dead. You wore your victim's skin like it was some kind of prize. Too many greys... too many greys.** "

Emerald try to think of a way to stopping him.

Emerald: "*thinking* What do i do? What do i do?! I... i could try seducing him... wait, no! I'm not an 8-years old boy! SHIT!"

Then the Alpha-level Grimmoid dashed toward Emerald and stopping in front of her before lifting his massive sword with her being too shock to dodge it.

?: " **I'm sorry... little one.** "

Then a massive sword made of ice blocked the Alpha-level Grimmoid from striking Emerald. It is reveal to be Weiss who saved Emerald by summoning one of her summom which was a giant arm with a massive sword in its left hand.

Weiss: "That girl belong to me, Grimmking Joan!"

Then Grimmking Joan then step out of the way to faced Weiss by looking down at her.

Joan: " **Well, aren't your a naughty little one?** "

Weiss is annoyed at that sentence he said.

Weiss: "Don't make me swing my summon's sword at you."

Joan: " **What the hell do you want, you crazy white-hair bastard?** "

Weiss: "I'm a woman."

Joan: " **Oops. Called yourself whatever you crazy white-hair woman. Because i want to have my cereal bowl of Franken Berry added with Corn Flakes and Froot Loops with chocolate milk in it in the morning.** "

Weiss: "For pissing me off."

Joan: " **For what?** "

Weiss: "For trying to harm my soldiers and friends."

Then Grimmking Joan then try to attack her with his massive sword, but she block it with her summon's giant sword.

Joan: " **I have a good idea of what you're talking on about. But i'm just here doin' my job! Killen' Vampire 'n' Werewolves 'n' Terrorist 'n' Cursed Grimms 'n' Grimmoids an' leprechauns ghouls. I never really actually found one through, but if you think i cut one open with my sword, it would spill out Lucky Charms and Golds? And oh, by the way, who are you? I've seen you before?** "

Weiss is visible annoyed and angry at that question.

Weiss: "OH! Just shut up! The name Weiss Schnee!"

Grimmking Joan was shocked by that answer.

Joan: " **Wait! Your Weiss Schnee?!** "

Weiss is confused by what he has said, but realized of what he meant and smiled.

Weiss: "Yes. Why?"

Joan: " **If your a female Schnee, then that means... Ah, Oums!** "

Then... the windows suddenly shattered and black smokes appear into the hall, swirling into the hall. Shocking everyone in the hall except for Weiss, who contiue to smile on as the black smoke started to form a familiar entity.

Weiss: "308 years of Schnee Organization's knowledge to put this monster to even more powerful heights! MY FAMILY'S CROWN GLORY! THE ULITMATE GRIMMOID WEAPON OF OUR ORGANIZATION! THE BEAST THAT MY ANCESTOR, HELLSING SCHNEE, HAS TAMED! ALPHA!"

Alpha then reform his entire body back to together and faced Grimmking Joan while wearing face of a female deer faunus with long brown hair with Alpha's upper perment mask added to it with hie grinning.

Alpha: " _ **You done goofed.**_ "

Joan: " **How the hell do you keep doing that?** "

Alpha: " _ ****** you, that's how.**_ "  
There was a few moments of silent before Grimmking Joan puts away his giant sword into his massive shield and lift his left hand right in the air.

Joan: " **You know what? I've had enough of this. I'M GETTING OUTTA HERE!** "

Grimmking Joan then throw something to the floor before it turn into a brighting light and Grimmking Joan disappear into it and not in sight anymore.

Alpha: " _ **Eat me! Don't forget to write!**_ "

Emerald: "Oh... oh, my god..."

Emerald's legs then falls to the floor.

Emerald: "We survived!"

Yang: "Yeah, that a relief."

Alpha: " _ **Sooo...**_ "

All of them looked at Alpha.

All: "What?"

Alpha: " _ **Do i get to go after him?**_ "

Weiss: "No."

Alpha: " _ **Aw, come on!**_ "

Weiss: "No, and that's final! We're got bigger things to worry about. Whoever's behind these attacks... it has to be some kinds of large organized group."

Alpha: " _ **Like Grey Body?**_ "

Everyone then looked at Alpha with a cofused in their faces.

All: "Grey what?"

Alpha: " _ **Grey Body. They like the Illuminati, except they want to destroy Remnant.**_ "

Weiss: "That... that would be retarded."

Unknown to them, they were being spy on by a cyborg-fly sent by an unknown organization.

* * *

 _Meanwhile... at an unknown location..._

There were 5 peoples, covered in shadows of the room, each tags on the table labeling each four as Sanus Branch Leader, Anima Branch Leader, Solitas Branch Leader, Menagine Branch Leader, two mens and womens, both Faunus and Humans, and there was one person, his label as "The General" on table. The 4 Branch Leaders talked to other about Alpha's return before they are quieted by "The General's" grin and his hand pose.

"The General": "Ladies and Gentlemens... i zink ve chall contiue... until ze zime is just right."

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, here some things. Grimmking Joan look like someone is wearing a Dragonplate armor and wearing the Konahrik mask as a headset, his shield look like the Dragonplate shield, from Skyrim, and his sword look like a longer-blade version of the Enma Sword Level 1 from Ninja Gaiden. Alpha can be wise or a troll if hie want to. And don't worry, Jaune is not gonna died (although, i do wish i could kill him off). Ren look like Henceforth AU! Ren, Jaune look like Volume 4! Jaune except for a beard that is Nero type, and Pyrrha look like Grimm Pyrrha from Regalclaw on deviantart.**


	5. Chapter 3: Did Wolf Got Your Legs?

Chapter 3: Did Big Bad Wolf got your legs, Mercury?

* * *

 _A few days later..._

Weiss is in her office room in the morning, which i believe its somewhere between 3:00 AM and 6:00 AM, which is still dark and the moon is still up in the night sky and got a phone call from Alpha, who is on a mission with Emerald (who is now a Delta-level Grimmoid), Blake, Yang, along with Penny Polendina and Ciel Soleil, who were sent by Weiss' older sister, Winter, to the one of the 3 cities, the city of Hyas, in the Aethra province of the Kingdom of Altas about something going on in one of its districts. She merely tap the touchscreen on her desk and a hologram with a phone call app ringing and press it to answer with Alpha on the hologram screen to tell hir something after she ask hie about the mission.

Weiss: "Hello, Alpha. How was the mission in the Aethra province of the Kingdom of Altas along with the others?"

Alpha: " _ **Eh... i'd say 99...**_ "

Alpha then remember that one of the Cursed Beowolf is on the lose, which is now on an island off of Menagerie, gnawing a school gate... somehow... and rolls his eyes while remembering it.

Alpha: " _ **... Point 9 done. Son of a bitch. Anyway. 'Sup, bitch?**_ "

Weiss: "I need to talk to you about some important guests coming today."

Alpha was curious who were coming.

Alpha: " _ **Are they hookers?**_ "

Emerald, Blake, Yang, Penny, and Ciel give an pure 'WTF?' look to Alpha on their faces while Weiss give out an annoyed glare at hir.

Weiss: "No."  
Alpha was disappointed by that.

Alpha: " _ **And like that, you've lost me.**_ "

Weiss: "They're ones i put command in charge of each branches i put them in... and my older sister and Blake, because my big sis is the leader of the Winter Faction of the Atlas Military and Blake is the leader of Black Claw, the private counter-terrorism organization and are the voices of Faunus' right that replace the White Fang, which you destroyed, Alpha, and are now in remnants of their former glory. Anyway... i'm their two's financial supplier. And Alexander and 3 other people who are Doctor Watts, Tyrian, Hazel, who are associates of one of your Grimmoid associates, Alpha, will at the meeting as well. But the four representer of the 4 kingdoms are coming here as well... along a representer of Menagerie."

Alpha: " _ **Oh man, they have to hate us.**_ "

Weiss: "They do. That why we are having diffcultly with ours budget."

Alpha: " _ **Oooh, that's bad. We need that, right? Acachalla, we need that, right?**_ "

Acachalla then calmly and grandfatherly/bulterly reply to Alpha's question.

Acachalla: "Yes, very important."

Alpha: " _ **Thank you, Acachalla.**_ "

Acachalla: "Of course, sir."

Weiss then return to the conversation.

Weiss: "Over the last 4 years we're have some... _expensive_ claims."

Alpha then raised an eyebrow in interest.

Alpha: " _ **Like what?**_ "

Weiss shot up a glare at Alpha.

Weiss: "First off, property damage.

Alpha then remember the time when a building blown up in an explosion, killing a lot of people, both humans and faunus, trying running away from it and smiling beheld hir lower metal mask about it

Alpha: " _ **Good times.**_ "

Weiss: "Dozens of noise complaints..."

Weiss then see Alpha is playing Every Time I Die by We'rewolf on the loudspeaker that Alpha got somehow appear out of nowhere on full blast with Yang and Ciel covering their ears with hand, and with Penny by turning off her ears, and with Blake and Emerald laying on floor in an blank expression on their faces with foams start to coming their mouths due to their extra-sensitive ears.

Alpha: " _ **SORRY! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!**_ "

Weiss: "Killing at least a dozen peoples, both humans and faunus alike."

Alpha then just flailed hir arms in the air once while saying hir sentence.

Alpha: " _ **Oh, so did Spruce Willis, and he got a ****ing Oscar for it!**_ "

Weiss: "And... all of the sexual harassment."

There was silent for a few second before Alpha crossed hir arms and squintings hir eyes at Weiss with an uninterest look.

Alpha: " _ **... I'm not apologizing.**_ "

Weiss: "Listen, I know this is asking a lot, but...

Alpha then raised an eyebrow.

Alpha: " _ **But...**_ "

Weiss: "I want you to keep yourself locked up in the basement of Herr de Katle where your room is until all of them are gone."

There was silent for a few moments before Alpha gives an "T_T" look to Weiss.

Alpha: " _ **I'm get the distinct impression that you're embrassed of me.**_ "

Weiss then give an angeringly look to Alpha on her face.

Weiss: "Alpha."

Alpha: _**"I'm gonna go wtih...**_ "

Alpha then tap hir lower metal mask while hie eyes rolled before giving out an answer.

Alpha: " _ **No.**_ "

Weiss: "This is important, and i don't need you causing another scene."

Alpha then loved of where this is going right before got bored with it now with disinterest of what is going on now.

Alpha: " _ **I don't have to take this.**_ "

Alpha then turn around and walked toward the door.

Alpha: " _ **I'm going for a walk**_ "

Weiss then point her finger at hie angeringly and shout at hie at the hologram screen.

Weiss: "NO YOU DON'T!"

Alpha then turn his head around to the holgram screen of his boss and said in an sarcastically tone of voice.

Alpha: " _ **Oh, what are you going to do? Grab that guy who can stop me? What was his name...?**_ "

Alpha then turn his head again, trying to remember his name before remembering it and said it in an sarcastic tone with lifting his finger straight in the air.

Alpha: " _ **Oh right... Michael Mcdoesn't-exist?**_ "

Weiss then finally give up and let out an annoyed look on her face and a sighed before resorting to one operation.

Weiss: "... What do you want?"

Alpha then stop dead in hie tracks and turn around to the hologram screen with an raised eyebrow in interest.

Alpha: " _ **What?**_ "

Weiss: "What... do i need to give you... to keep you down here for the evening?"

Alpha turn his body around and think about it for a moment.

Alpha: " _ **I'm going to need... some new types of dust-made ammos. Also, new weapons for Emerald and Penny.**_ "

Emerald: "But we already have some!"

Penny: "Yeah!"

Alpha: " _ **Get those bitches a cannon; bitches loves cannons!**_ "

Weiss then raised an eyebrow.

Weiss: "Anything else?"

Alpha then about it for a moment before deciding on it.

Alpha: " _ **A 70-inch plasma widescreen TV.**_ "

Everyone look at Alpha and all except Acachalla said this.

All: "Really?"

Alpha then raised hir finger once more.

Alpha: " _ **With Netflex.**_ "

Weiss decide to ask hir farther.

Weiss: "Should it be also 3D-"

Weiss was then interruptted by Alpha when hie glared at his with an angry look and shouted at her before going on a rant.

Alpha: " _ **NO! THAT'S A STUPID ****ING GIMMICK AND EVERYONE KNOWS IT!**_ "

* * *

 _Later that afternoon..._

Emerald, Yang, Penny, and Ciel are in the Emerald's room in the basement with Emerald looks at her new bed which replace the old one in her room in the basement of Herr de Kalte, which is replace by... coffin. An black-colored traditional-lookin coffin. And with a metal silver-colored cross on top of its lid. Emerald decide to asked Acachalla.

Emerald: "Acachalla?"

Acachalla: "Yes?"

Emerald turn her head to look at him before she point her finger at her new coffin.

Emerald: "Why my bed... is replace by a coffin?"

Acachalla: "Well, my dear little Delta-level Grimmoid... it was on the order of Alpha to replace your bed with a coffin that look traditional, but made with very durable steel because we figure we need to transport you without causing any suspension."

Emerald just glared at Acachalla.

Acachalla: "What?"

Emerald: "My new bed... is a coffin."

Acachalla: "It made with comfortable materials that make it comfortable inside of it."

Emerald: "It a coffin."

Alpha is then heard.

Alpha: " _ **Just it a rest, Emerald.**_ "

Alpha then entered the room by phasing through the wall.

Alpha: " _ **Beside... i got some watching to do on Netflex. But before i could do that... where my new types of dust-ammos?**_ "

Acachalla: "Oh, right here sir."

Acachalla then walk toward a table and get a suitcase, and then open it. Revealing the new dust cannon ammos for Alpha's weapon, Death Cerberus.

Acachalla: "These cannons dust ammos are upscaled version of the Cartridge, Caliber .50, H.E.I.A.P, Mk 211 Mod 0 modified with an recently-develop plastic material, by the Schnee Multi-branches company no less, that allow it to be lighter which grant more speed, but increase the devastion power and impact damage, and also increase the powers of the dusts you using to X2, which you also able to enhanced it with your power as well."

Alpha was impress by this.

Alpha: " _ **I got to say... i loved this new ammo. Now i can blow someone up with it.**_ "

Alpha manically laugh while other (Emerald, Yang, Penny, and Ciel) look at hir with a sweat-drop on the side of their faces while also thinking the same thing.

All: *thinking* "Hie been end of someone."

Acachalla then get Emerald and Penny's attention.

Acachalla: "Miss Emerald and Miss Penny... i will you two's new weapons."

They turn their heads toward Acachalla... only to reveal to them that holding on each hands that keeping them from tipping over, Acachalla reveal Emerald and Penny's weapons, which are a modified 15-foot long anti-tank rail-cannon for Emerald and an ring-like object for Penny. Penny look at her new weapon with a curious look, but the other's faces are full with terror and horror and fears except for Alpha.

Acachalla: "Miss Penny... this is your new weapon. This an prototype energy field equipment that can also turn into cannon if needed to and can be folded up for storage where you put your other weapons at. This weapon is untested, but i'm pretty sure you can handle it."

Alpha: " _ **Right... anyway. See ya later, i been watching something on Netflex on my 70-inch plasma TV in my room.**_ "

And with that... Alpha phased back into the wall to watch something in his room. Which creep the other out except for Acachalla.

Yang: "How does he keep doing that?"

Emerald: "I have no clue..."

* * *

 _Later that evening at the room where the meeting is being held..._

Everyone who are in the room for the meeting are sitting in the chairs. The peoples that are charge of the Mining, Sciences Research, Technology Research and Development, Medicals Research and Development, Weapons Research and Development, Rails Transport, Airships Transport, Seas Transport, Bank, and Energy and Dust Research and Development branches of the Schnee Multi-Branches Company which include both Dr. Merlot (Sciene Branch), Roman Torchwick (Bank Branch), with his partner in-crime Neo (who is right beside his chair, possible either standing or sitting) who has a grimm that look like an chibi verison of an Ursa Major, and Joseph Polendina, creator and father of Penny, along with Blake (who is sitting near the chair where Weiss is going to be sitting), Winter, Alexander (who is sitting by Blake), and 4 representers of the 4 kingdoms of Vale, Mistral, Atlas, and Vacuo... and the representer of Menagerie are talking with each other before the meeting can begin, except for Tyrian and Hazel, with Tyrian giggling, but Doctor Watts and Hazel make sure he doesn't make a scene.

Roman: "I thank you, Dr. Merlot, giving Neo a pet. She to be happy with it."

Dr. Merlot: "Your welcome, as he was one of the last Mutant Grimms i've experimented before it gone to the wind thanked to Alpha."

Roman sympathize with Dr. Merlot with that.

Roman: "I know what you means, Dr. Merlot."

Doctor Watts decide to snarks at them with his sense of humor.

Watts: "What? Like you got curbstomp by a big black guy without even a effort?"

Both Roman and Dr. Merlot just glare at Doctor Watts for his joke and he just smirk at them.

Watts: "What? It true."

Then Roman decide to turn his attention on Weiss' older sister, Winter.

Roman: "So your Ice Queen's older sister? Am i right?"

Winter: "Yes."

Roman: "I've heard from one of my workers that you've gotting the shipment of the first lines of the new Atlesians Knight-257 Models, Paladin-370 _Atlas_ Models, Paladin-370FS _Stryider_ Models, Paladin-370MG _Orge_ Models, and some new shipments of both Paladin-230AUM Production and Advanced Models. And all of them are made with the technology that also made Penny, so they have auras as well and can moved into a new body if their old one is destoryed and as well as being made with a new type of plastic that is lighter, but more durable and stronger than steel, and cheaper as well."

Winter: "Yes."

Roman: "And i've heard from my boss, Weiss, that you have... falling out with General James Ironwood 4 years ago. And result of that falling out cause the Atlas Military to split into two faction, your faction and General James' faction. And what is worst, is that what worrying the government of Altas is there possible going and looming to be a civil war between you two's factions."

Winter: "Yes. Because i have some... disagreements with General James Ironwood, along with Ozpin 4 years ago with some choices that are... not popular with the peoples of Atlas or the rest of Remnants. Like needless sacrificing the AIs of the Paladin-230AUM Models, because he said "we have reserves." He didn't taking in consideration that the Als of those models are like real peoples and he is sacrificing them to destroyed the grimm, which i've realized that is going to be a impossable task thank to Alpha stating it to me. That is why i've left General James Ironwood to formed my owned faction along with 55% of the hunters and specialists of Atlas Academy, both humans and faunus, like Team FNKI for example, as well as most of the research developments and scientists, like Joseph Polendina. Luckly, my sister has recently tooking control of the company thank to our father's suddenly death, she pull out and cut the connection between the Schnee company and his faction, which was a desvasting blow to his faction that he forced to connected a other company that is inferior to the Schnee Company and were forced to produce an inferior version of the Knight-200AUM Models and the normal versions of Paladins-230 Models. General James Ironwood has made me so sick that I WANT TO KILL HIM."  
Roman was surprised by Winter's sudden mood swing and she went quickly back into her more normal mood.

Winter: "Sorry. I often have these... mood swings, recently."

Dr. Merlot heard in between the talk between Roman and Winter and suggest something that could be result of her mood swing with an raise eyebrow.

Dr. Merlot: "Are you pregnant?"

Winter just glare at Dr. Merlot, which he just his hands into air in self-defense.

Dr. Merlot: "Just suggesting."

The room fell silent when the door opened and closed and everyone look at Weiss as she sit into her chair at the end of the table.

Weiss: "Hello ladies and gentlemens, thank for all of you very much for accepting my invitation."

Alexander: "Well, considering the direness of your finanical security, we thought it was the least we could do."

Weiss: "Now before we begin, i was under the impression our budget was handle directly by you, Roman."

Everyone in the room turn their look to Roman, who is at the other end of the table and lift a paper in his hand.

Roman: "Oh, it is, however, me and 4 government of the 4 kingdom are having a rather distinctly difficult time to justifiy some of these expenses. Most of them under the name..."

Roman just stare at the name before speaking it.  
Roman: "... Alpha."

Everyone focus their attention and turn to look at Weiss, who inhales some air and sighed in annoyed.

Weiss: "Continue..."

Everyone focus back and look at Roman.

Roman: "For example, some of them were frankly labeled... "entertainment."

Weiss raise an eyebrow at that word.

Weiss: "Entertainment?"

Then 2 representer of the 2 kingdoms, Henry (the representer of the Kingdom of Vale) and Gordon (the representer of the Kingdom of Atlas) spoke up.

Henry: "Quite. Like in my report; 20,000 for a... Candi?"

Gordon: "That Candy with an 'I', by the way."

Weiss: "I see."

Roman then spoke up again in the room.

Roman: "Not to mention the priceless antique car... i believe the note on the claim was, "i thought i could paint it red, but couldn't find a enough White Fangs, so i scrap it."

Weiss raise of her eyebrows in understandment.

Weiss: "So that's why we found me and Winter's asshole of a father's car covered in White Fang blood along with their leader, Sienna Khan, who's head is on the car's hood ornament and rammed into a Dairy Queen in Menageire."

Menagerie representer, Jerry, then spoke up.

Jerry: "Oh, yes, then there's also the Dairy Queen. Sitting at about 94,000 damages."

The others ramble while Weiss is in thought.

Weiss: *thinking* "I would do ****ing anything right now to get out of this."

* * *

 _Meanwhile... outside of Herr de Kalte..._

Two peoples, a human named Mecury Black, and other a faunus named Adam Taurus, are walking toward the closed gate of Herr de Kalte from couple of buses who windows are covered by steel plates except for slits between the space at each window while Adam is discussing something that have something to with Dairy Queen incident due to Alpha.

Adam: "And so halfway through blowin' me, the ****in' hooker OD's on heroin!"

Mercury doesn't like where this discussing is going to.

Mercury: "I really don't like discussing my Ex-girlfriend with you."

Adam: "I mean, i still technially finished, but what of shit is that?"

Mercury quickly got annoyed by this discussing with Adam while walking with his partner.

Mercury: "For Oum's sake, Adam, think of our mom, August!"

There was an silent between the two of them while they walk.

Adam: "... I ain't jerkin' off right now."

As they got near the gate, they were stop by one of the two guards.

Guard 1: "Oi, you two! The grounds are currently closed."

Adam then sarcastically reply to one of the two guards.

Adam: "Aw man, that totally sucks! And we came all the way out here with thes foregin exchange students on a field trip through Vale!"

One of the two guards got curious.

Guard 1: "Where from?"

Mercury's turned to red before returning to their normal color and Adam's eyes glowed through the slits of his mask, revealing them to be grimmoids, before they grin and Mercury killed one of the guard in an blink of an eye.

Adam: "TEXAS!"

Adam then snap his fingers and countless machines guns appear through the slit of the buses and fired at the guard, killing him and destroyed the gate.

Adam: "Stop firing."

The ones that are firing the machine guns didn't hear Adam's command and continue to fired, which quickly pissed Adam off and he yelled at them.

Adam: "I SAID STOP FIRING GODDAMN IT!"

They stop firing their machine guns and turned the gate into rumble.

Adam: "Aw shit, look like we need more prayer in schools."

Mercury: "If you're quite finished already, ready the aritificial Cursed Grimms. I'm going to find Alpha. You overrun the rest of the mansion."

Adam then smile at that.

Adam: "Alrightly! ATTENTION ALL BITCHES! OFF THE BUS AND LINE UP IN ORDER!"

The steel-plate that is covering the doors of the buses blast open and several large numbers of artificial Cursed Grimms, which are all Beowolves in combat armor holding machines guns, are coming out of the buses and line up in order in front of Adam, as he pulled out his weapon as he grin.

Adam: "I've got a class assignment for all of y'all!"

* * *

 _Meanwhile... back inside of the room where the meeting is..._

The Mistral representer, Thomas, is talking about another incident that Alpha has involve in.

Thomas: "And while the mime did survive, he'll never walk again."

Then the lights flicker before cutting off and then the emergency light then kick in. The one in charge of the Energy and Dust Development, Tesla, then spoke.

Telsa: "That funny, We weren't cutting off the power."

Weiss immediately realized something is going on.

Weiss: "Oh, shit."

she decide to dialed and called the front desk.

Weiss: "Front desk report. What's going on?"

"Front Desk": "Oh um yeah, hold on, just give me a sec..."

He left phone on while he check of what is happening, leaving the ones in the meeting room to hear of what is going on, and they heard 'woah' from him before he went back to the phone to tell them of what is going.

"Front Desk": "Oh, yeah, it's Cursed Grimms. Definity, definity- OH MY GOD!"

They heard a Cursed Beowolf's snarl and killing the front desk before the phone cuts off. Leaving some of the ones in the meeting room panicking.

Dr. Merlot: "Ms. Weiss, do something!"

Weiss: "Calm down! We have over 2 hundred and 50 trained guards on the premises at all times. We have everything under contro-"

Then an explosion was heard on the roof of Herr de Kalte.

Winter: "What was that?"

Weiss reply to her older sister's question.

Weiss: "That was probably the escaped Atlesian airships exploding. As i was saying, let me just contact Vixen at communications and get an update."

Weiss quickly dialed the phone to called communciation to get an update at the stitution.

Weiss: "Vixen, come in! We need a full report."

Weiss and everyone in the room then heard Vixen's weepering on the phone before other person hit him on phone, who was none other then Adam.

Adam: "Read the ****ing paper."

Vixen: "Hey there, Weiss."

Adam then clubs Vixen for not saying the paper right as Adam is stating it to him.

Adam: "Read it ****ing RIGHT, cockhole!"

Vixen: "Hey there *weeping* you *weeping* fat Schnee whore!"

Adam is then heard chuckling slightly.

Adam: "That's more like it, NOW KEEP GOIN'!"

Vixen: "Me *weeping* and my half brother, Mercury *weeping* are killing *weeping* all of your mens. So *weeping* i *weeping* hope *weeping* you've made peace *weeping* with yourself *weeping* 'cause when i find you *weeping* i'm gonna *weeping* oh god!"

Adam then hit Vixen again.

Adam: "Keep reading, or i shoot the other testicle, you robot left hand eye-patch red fox!"

Vixen then continue read while he is weeping.

Vixen: "Cause when i find you, i'm gonna **** every hole you've got! And then i'm gonna keep making more holes to ****, until there's nothing left but your riddled corpse full of blood and *weeping* seman! Oh god, this is horrible!"

Adam then hit him again.

Adam: "You aren't finished yet!"

Vixen: "So prepare your dried up pussy *weeping* for my huge Grimmoid cock. Now, pardon me, while i blow this faggot ginger's brain out- OH GOD NO-!"

A shoot is then heard and a thrump is heard while Adam laugh at his killing of Vixen.

Adam: "His ****ing face, man! Oh-ho ho ho ****! Oh, now that is priceless!"

Adam then hang up the phone. Weiss show a momentary of fear on her face and Blake is reliving her abused by Adam long before she went to Beacon. Weiss quickly dial the phone to Alpha's room.

Weiss: "ALPHA! GET UP HERE NOW! I'm locked in with the committee on the third floor and-"

Alpha then interrupted Weiss.

Alpha: " _ **Listen, i'm going to stop you right there. You see, i have direct orders from my boss, who is a total bitch by the way, but a loveable bitch *aroused grunt*, that i am not to leave this room until such time as the committee has left the building . I was even bribed. Image that.**_ "

Weiss is anger by Alpha's trolling.

Weiss: "Alpha, you Grimmoid asshole, i will-"

Alpha then interrupted Weiss, again.

Alpha: " _ **Sound great, but i'm gonna have to go now, i've just queued up an episode of Adventure Time on Netflix. Bye~.**_ "

Alpha then hang up the phone. There was silent in the room as Weiss' eye twitch in anger before she snapped her E-cigerette in anger and she immediately dial to Emerald's room.

Weiss: "ACACHALLA!"

* * *

 _Meanwhile... at the hall where one of the secert passageways to Alpha's room is..._

Mercury got beheld 4 guards and slaugther them all before his phone ring with 'Around The World' by Daft Punk, who was none other then Adam calling on his phone. Mercury then answer the phone while remains of the guards fall to the floor.

Mercury: "Hello, Adam."

Adam then sit down on top of corpses he killed to talk to Mercury.

Adam: "So, how's my favorite half-brother doing?"

Mercury: "Oh, you know, killed a group of guards..."

Adam: "Shit, bro, you too? What's your kill count at?"

Adam obverse the artificial Cursed Beowolves feasting upon the countless dead guards they have killed on the way.

Adam: "Nah, don't tell me. I'm winnin'."

Mercury then open up one of the secret passageway to Alpha's room, which is disguise as a mirror, by using one of his open hand.

Mercury: "They were guarding a secret passageway downstairs. Not really keeping it a sercet if you keep a bunch of armed guard standing around it."

Adam: "Well, you have fun with that, bro. I'm gonna skull-**** those two Schnee bitches... and the guys and woman... Ah, **** it. SKULL-****ING FOR EVERYONE! COME HERE, CURSED BEOWOLF!"

The beowolf mourn before it was shot in the head by Adam before Mercury hang up the phone, smiling about it.

Mercury: "Well, you can choose your friends, but you can't choose your family.

Mercury then goes downstairs to Alpha's room.

* * *

 _Meanwhile... back at the board meeting, again..._

Weiss: "Alright. Acachalla and his assistants are should be here any second now."

Dr. Merlot is frustrating by this recent-turn of events.

Dr. Merlot: "But if there's no way to get up stair and rest of guard are currently holding the Cursed Beowolves off, how are they going to-"

Dr. Merlot is hit on the head by a vent on ceiling before Emerald, Yang, and Penny accidently fall on him before Ciel flip jump to Winter and Acachalla flip jump to Weiss before he give Weiss a other of her e-cigarette.

Weiss: "Good to see you."

Acachalla: "Of course, Mistress Weiss."

Blake then get off of her chair and help Yang up.

Yang: "Thank Blake."

Blake: "Your welcome."

Yang: "Let's help the guard with those Cursed Bewolves."

Blake: "Right."

Blake and Yang then immediately left the room to help the guards before Weiss decide to conclude the stitution.

Weiss: "The first two floors have been entirely overrun. Communication with the outside have been cut off. We lost almost all of ours men and womens, and Alpha is being..."

Acachalla: "Alpha?"

Weiss: "A total ass, yes."

Weiss then let out a sigh just to get rid of the stress before she decide to ask Acachalla if he has any plans.

Weiss: "Now tell me, do you have any plans?"

Acachalla: "Of course, Mistress. I shall do do exactly as the bulter does, and tidy up."

Acachalla then bring his weapon. Alexander then stand up from his chair.

Alexander: "I be helping as well."

Then he grab his chainsaw sword that right beside his chair.

Roman: "Neo. Go help the other side hall as Yang, Blake, Acachalla, and Alexander got the other one."

Neo nodded at Roman and give him her pet chibi Ursa Major to him and he holded it up arm-length and look at it.

Roman: "Huh. Your fuzzy little one, aren't you little guy?"

The chibi Ursa Major just sqeak at him.

Roman: "Yeah, i guess your right about that one."

Doctor Watts then get his grenade launcher.

 _Meanwhile... in the mansion hall..._

Several armed guard attempt to hold the line against the Cursed Bewolves. They manage to kill a few of them, but one of them come at an rookie. He scream, but before the Cursed Beowolf, he is saved by something that in engulf in an flaming orb and when the orb died down, it reveal to be Yang. Yang turn to look at rookie.

Yang: "You and other should fall back. We got this one."

Rookie: "Ye-yes ma'am."

The rookie told the other to fall back and they did. Suddenly, one of the Beowolf attempt to kill Yang with its claw beheld, but luckly, a shadow suddenly appear in front of it and slash it. Yang turn around as she it as to Blake as she is wearing her kon mask as usual, even in an meeting.

Yang: "You came at the purr-fect timing."

Blake just look at Yang as she give an innocent smile.

Yang: "Come on, Blake. It that ba- OW!"

Blake suddenly went in front of Yang and pitch her cheeks.

Blake: "Stop making those puns."

Yang: "Okay."

Alexander then appear and pull the string, roaring the chainsaw sword to life and he was able slay several Cursed Beowolf.

Alexander: "Look like Adam brought an enough to take down a fortress."

Yang was shocked by this.

Yang: "You mean!?"

Alexander: "Yup."

Yang's eyes suddenly turn red and black with her glowing and she sprouted dragon wings from her back as it rip her jacket, making Blake concern for her.

Blake: "Yang..."

Yang: "Don't worry, Blake. I'm still myself."

Then... all three of them then heard Adam singing and when he appear out of the smoke, he is escorting by the several artificial Cursed Beowolf while he is singing and grinning.

Adam: "I don't give a shit, i don't give a ****. I don't give a shit, I don't give a ****. Through if i give a shit, i might give a ****, but i don't give a shit, so i don't give a-"

Suddenly, gun shoots are heard and all of the artificial Cursed Beowolves in front of him sudden got their heads blown clean off.

Adam: "... **** was that?"

Blake and Yang turn their heads whoever shoot those bullets and reveal to be Acachalla, whose weapon reveal to be a double-barrel, 42-inches long shotgun with an saddle-drum as he causality walk toward Adam and his Cursed Bewolves as he present himself to him.

Acachalla: "Hello, my name is Acachalla B. Higgleworth. Ex-hunter and bulter to the Schnee Organization. I answer the door, i clean up real estate, and i take out the trash. And i also kill self-entitled little twats like yourself."

Adam was impress by his badass boast.

Adam: "Well ain't you the textbook ****in definition of classy, but guess what Jarvis?"

Several Cursed Beowolves with gigantic ballistic shield made from several metal combine together to make the durable shield then got in front of Adam group in an phalanx tactic and start to moved as one as they advance on to Blake, Yang, Alexander, and Acachalla.

Adam: "That old shotgun of you're won't do shit for dick against this armor this thick. What's that, Alfred? How thick is it? Well, half as thick as my dick, so thick that you need a ****ing anti-tank cannon or a grenade launcher or even an energy cannon to pierce it! And i don't even see a pierce on your wrinkly old ass or anyone else has it!"

Acachalla, as ususal, just does his thing calmly and causality, and self-compose as always with a smile as his glasses bounce off lights.

Acachalla: "Doctor Watts, Ms Emerald, and Penny, if you may."

Emerald brought out her anti-tank rail-cannon and Penny charging her energy cannon as Doctor Watts aim his grenade launcher.

Emerald: "BITCHES LOVES CANNONS!"

Both Emerald and Penny fired their cannon as Doctor Watts shoots his grenades at Adam's Cursed Beowolves phalanx tactics, easily destroying it.

Adam: "Oh ****, those are an anti-tank cannon, grenade launcher, and energy cannon."

It just took several second before Adam realized of what they are before they shoot again.

Adam: "OH ****, THOSE ARE AN ANTI-CANNON, GRENADE LAUNCHER, AND ENERGY CANNON!"

Yang: "You focus of what is going on!"

Yang then charge at Adam with her weapon, Inferno Celica, loaded as she prepare to fight Adam once more.

* * *

 _Meanwhile... down at the basement..._

Mercury is going through an labyrinth with multiple deadends at the staircases goes up, down, sideways, north, east, south, and west with him trying to find the room of where Alpha is sitting. Mercury then thought to himself.

Mercury: *thinking* "Seriously, who thought of desigining this place? It a headache trying to find just a room."

 _Meanwhile... in Alpha's room..._

Alpha, without hir lower metal mask, but with hir hood on and hir true face still covered by shadows is watching as Jake laugh before it was destroy by Mercury along with the door, but unknown to him, he unknownly pissed off Alpha.

Alpha: " _ **That was a 70-inch... plasma TV.**_ "

Alpha then closed hir eyes and inhaled before sarcastically asked Mercury.

Alpha: " _ **So, how i can help you?**_ "

Mercury then look at Alpha and grin at hie.

Mercury: "You must be the great Alpha."

Alpha then lift hir fingers into a peace sign.

Alpha: " _ **S'uuup?**_ "

Mercury: "I've heard quite a lot about you."

Alpha raise his eyebrow in curiousality.

Alpha: " _ **Oh, really?**_ "

Mercury decide to list off series of nicknames of Alpha.

Mercury: "The Servent of Death himself... who glide through the ocean of blood and deaths. A Grimmoid beyond Grimmoid to be even to be called a Grimmoid, an humanoidic eldritch abomination whose elder god-like powers radiaties darkness with a shadow on darkness itself-"

Alpha then utter demolish Mercury's boast.

Alpha: " _ **Oh, you dirty bitch, WORK THE SHAFT!**_ "

Mercury was confounded by this.

Mercury: "Ex...cuse you?"

Alpha then sarcastically apoloize to him.

Alpha: " _ **Oh, i'm sorry, i like to dirty talk when someone's-**_ "

Alpha's legion of voices suddenly because dark and demonic with an echo.

Alpha: " _ **SUCKING MY DICK.**_ "

Mercury: "... Prehaps i should just skip to my point. My name is Mercury Black."

Alpha then continue hie snark at Mercury.

Alpha: " _ **And i'm Carmen Sandiego and Schrodinger. Guess where i'm at!**_ "

Mercury is getting annoyed by Alpha's trolling of him.

Mercury: "I'm trying to have a serious conversation with you here..."

Alpha: " _ **Oh, so am i, and i'm failing, and i'm sorry for that. It's just that i'm so agitated; because this grey-hair little shit stroll into my room, destroy my 70-INCH PLASMA TV, and is trying to impress me like his alcoholic father.**_ "

Mercury then snapped at the mere name of his father or his alcoholic nature as he aim his guns in his cybernetics legs at Alpha while Alpha get out Death Cerberus, and turn it into scythe mode, blocking a kick from Mercury and aiming hie cannon at Mercury.

Alpha: " _ **Be a sport and grab daddy another beer, would you~?**_ "

Mercury then fired the first shot.

* * *

 _Meanwhile... back upstairs in the hall..._

Emerald, Blake, Yang, Penny, Acachalla, and Alexander already defeated all of the Cursed Beowolves in the hall when Emerald has pinned Adam to the ground with an armbar hold. Yang is covered by a shadow when got off her and formed into Blake before she quickly goes to downed Yang, who both of her dragon wings is still sprout from her back and which one of her cybernetics arms was cut off thank to Adam.

Blake: "YANG! Are you okay?!"

Yang: "Yeah, i'm fine."

Blake help Yang up by going under one of Yang's dragon wings and still-attached cybernetic arm. She help Yang to walk toward Emerald, as she still hold Adam in an armbar hold.

Emerald: "Arm bars everywhere!"

Adam: "Let me go , you stupid green-hair, black-skin bitch so i can killed Blake and her bimbo girlfriend!"

Acachalla and Alexander were impress by Emerald's skill.

Acachalla: "That's quite impressive, where did you learn that hold?"

Emerald then sarcastically reply to him.

Emerald: "Oh wow, it's almost like i'm a street rat or something!"

Acachalla, Penny, Blake, Yang, and Alexander were not impress by Emerald's sarcastic reply.

Acachalla: "Sarcasm is really unbecoming of you."

Adam then attempt to make an sarcastic joke.

Adam: "Wow, gee willickers, mister, i sure am sorry for slaughtin' all your guards, and tearin' up your mansion. I promise I've learned my le-"

Adam's hand then got stomp on by Acachalla, shutting him up.

Adam: "Aw, ****! Take a joke, asshole!"

Acachalla: "And everything you say just pisses me off."

Blake, Yang, and Aexander immediately raised thier hand in the air.

Blake, Yang, Alexander: "Us too!"

Acachalla: "Now you're going to tell us everything we want to know."

Adam: "Alright, alright... what you do, is you go down to the local pharmacy, ask for something called viagre..."

Yang: "What th-"

Adam then smiled.

Adam: "BECAUSE IT WILL HELP YOU GO **** YOUSELF!"

Acachalla then lose his patience on Adam and aim his shotgun at Adam's head and prepare to trigger it. Before he could do that, however, more Cursed Beowolves suddenly appear, shocking them before Adam break out of Emerald by elbowing her in the stomach and jump to an army of Cursed Beowolves and present them to Emerald, Blake, Yang, Acachalla, Penny, and Alexander.

Adam: "And now, for the upcoming company picnic!"  
Adam showed them to the employees are turned to now Cursed Beowolves.

Adam: "Unfortunately, all your douchebag co-workers are bringing is their furry, rotten flesh! Still better potato salad, if you ask me. Now if'n you don't mind..."

Adam then jump over all 6 of them and landed on other side and start running toward the meeting room.

Adam: "I'm-a go eat those Schnee bitches!"

Blake attempt to grab hold of him with her weapon's wire.

Blake: "I've got your arm!"

Then Adam's arm tear off of him.

Adam: "SO SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS, BLAKE!"

Adam manically laugh as he reach the door of the meeting room. When he burst opened the doors, only for him to see everyone in the room except Weiss dram and aim their revolvers and pistols or several kinds and types, with Roman activing his weapon, Melodic Cudgel, and aimming it at Adam as well. Causing Adam to frown.

Adam: "Well, that's not fair at all."

Weiss then sarcastically apoloize to him.

Weiss: "Oh, i'm sorry."  
Weiss then summom the Kinght's gaunlet as its open a a case and grab a Pfeifer Zeliska .600 Nitro Express Revolver from it and aiming it at Adam.

Weiss: "We don't give a ****!"

Everyone in the room then shoot at Adam, causing the rapid gunfire to shred him and destroying his mask with Weiss and Roman causing most of the damage as he scream and curses in surprise and pain.

Adam: "****, ****, ****, ****, ****... Agh!"

Adam was then grabbed by Acachalla from beheld before he threw him to the floor and kick him into the wall of the hall, causing Adam slump against the wall in confusion as Blake and Penny look at him.

Adam: "Where did the **** did my Cursed Bewolves go?!"

Acachalla: "Oh, they've been dealt with."

It reveal that Emerald, Yang, and Alexander are slaughtering the rest of them, with both Yang and Emerald in berserk mode as they use thier weapons kill several. Emerald even killed one with just her bare hand by ripping its head clean off.

Adam: "Well, at least i'm gonna die with a raging boner..."

Weiss then came over to the weaken Adam and aim the Pfeifer Zeliska .600 Nitro Express Revolver at his head as the other look on.

Weiss: "All right, shit for brains, you're going to spill every single thing you know, or i'm going to have Penny here peel your dick like a banana!"

Adam... then just laughing mad at her as he get up to look at he look at her with his maskless face as his eyes glowed like a grimm before telling her and other this.

Adam: "I don't know what's funnin' funnier; the fact you think your titless ass intimates me, or that you think my boss would let me live if you did!"

Then a finger snap is heard and Adam is suddenly envelop in blue flames, hotter than normal fires, as he is laughing while being burning to death.

Adam: "AND NOW I'M ON ****ING FIRE! SO NOW IT'S A FREE GAME! The ones who sent me and my half-brother... WAS... **GREY BODY!** "

His final words echos as his body turned to ashes, his hand giving a middle finger to Weiss and the others. Weiss and the other pretend they didn't heard of what was his last words.

Weiss: "I heard Samuel Beckett, who else heard Sameul Beckett?"

Acachalla: "I heard Red vs Blue."

Alexander: "I heard Trocadero."  
Yang: "I heard Burnie Burns."

Blake: "I heard Jeff William with my cat-faunus hearing."  
Penny: "I heard Rooster Teeths with my robot hearing."

Emerald: "I heard Achievement Hunter with my Grimmoid hearing."

?: "I thought he said Grey Body."

Weiss and others turned their head to stare of who said that, who reveal to be none other then the 'From Dust Till Dawn' Shopkeeper, who has a mop and a mop bucket cart with him.

Shopkeeper: "What?"

Weiss: "You really has to killed it, didn't you? And by the way... what your name?"

It took a few seond for the shopkeeper to response to her question.

Shopkeeper: "Dusty."

Weiss and others... were not impress by his name.

Alexander: "Woah. Your parents are creative."

Dusty: "Hey, i was born at the end of the Great War. Anyway, i need to... uuuuhhhh..."

Dusty then look at hall and see the mess and bodyparts everywhere.

Dusty: 'i'm going to need mop this place... and get some bodybags."

Weiss: "Yes. Good for you and-"

Weiss then suddenly remember something.

Weiss: "Wait a second... where his half-brother Mercury?"

* * *

 _Meanwhile... down at Alpha's room..._

Alpha and Mercury fight with other, as Mecury kick and shoot his guns in his cybernetic feets, Alpha slash and shoot with his weapon, Death Cerberus. Alpha block Mercury's kicks as he shoot Mercury with his cannon, but Mercury keep dodging them at blinding speed in the room as if he is teleporting before he stop.

Mercury: "You can't touch me! I was hand-crafted to kill you! My speed! My stamina! My power! All rival, nay, dwarf yours! In comparison to you, I'M A DEMI-GOD!"

There was an brief silence before Alpha chuckle before going full-blown manic laughter as hie registers of Mercury what has just said before hir laughter died down.

Alpha: " _ **... Really. I mean... Really?**_ "

Mercury: "Really."

Alpha: " _ **Really?**_ "

Mercury: "Really!"

Alpha then just got more excited by this.

Alpha: " _ **REALLY!?**_ "

Mercury: "REALLY!"  
Alpha then morph into a Beowolf as hie sadistically grin after saying this.

Alpha: " _ **Restain Level 1 through 3... OFF.**_ "

Mercury just stare at hir in confusion and fear.

Mercury: "Level what?"

Alpha suddenly disappear and reappear beheld Mercury before tearing off his left cybernetic foot clean off.

Mercury: Aaargh! Aargh! ****!

Causing him to try to hop away as he realize what is he dealing with from Alpha as hie start spawing in Beowolves and Creeps from hir body while holding Mercury's other foot as Alpha said this.

Alpha: " _ **You know, they say that TV makes you violent, but i say that not having my TV is making me PRETTY ****ING VIOLENT!**_ "

Then one of Alpha's Creep tearing Mercury's other cybernetic foot clean off from ambushing him below the ground, causing him to fall against near the stairs. Mercury then thought of this.

Mercury: *thinking* "I'm near the stairs! Gonna get to the stairs! If i could just get up the stairs, I-"

Mercury then immediately how long the stairs are really are that, without both of his foots, he can't get away from Alpha in time, much to his dismay.

Mercury: "Aaaaaw, ****!"

Mercury turn his head around as Alpha and hir spawned Grimms look at the helpless Mercury as Alpha spoke.

Alpha: " _ **Come on! You were talking all of that good shit a second ago, then i reveal i was ****ing restaining myself and blew your ****ing foots off!**_ "

Mercury was in totally shock of the reveal powers of Alpha.

Mercury: "But, i... you... WHAT THE ****!?"

Alpha then taunt Mercury in the last moment of his life before hie send hir Grimms to tear him apart.

Alpha: " _ **What's wrong demi-god?! JUST GROW BACK YOUR LEGS!**_ "

Alpha then smash one of Mercury's cybernetic legs in hir hand.

Alpha: " _ **SUMMON UP YOUR GRIMMS! HIT ME! FIGHT ME! ... GIVE ME A HUG~!**_ "

Mercury hoped it was a show of mercy.

Mercury: "Really...?"

Alpha then sadistically smile.

Alpha: " _ **My minions... YOU KNOW TO DO. TEAR HIM FROM BODYPARTS AND BONES TO BODYPARTS AND BONES!**_ "

Then Alpha's Beowolves and Creeps sadistically smiles at that command with Mercury having a look of horror and terror on his face.

Mercury: "OH GOD NO-!"

Mercury is soon violently tear apart and eating alive by Alpha's grimms as he scream in Alpha's room, which nothing more then a song to Alpha's ears.

* * *

 _Meanwhile... at the meeting room..._

Weiss and the other listen to Alpha and hir grimms tearing apart and eating alive Mercury from bodyparts and bone to bodyparts and bones on the phone.

Alpha: " _ **WE'RE HERE ON EPIC MEAL TIMES! I'M THE SAUCE BOSS, AND TONIGHT, WE'RE EATING THS GRAY-HAIR LITTLE WANNABE DEMI-GOD BITCH!**_ "

They were... let just say... both horrorified and terrorified by Alpha, even Neo, Tyrian, Doctor Watts, Hazel, and Winter have the look of horror and terror on thier faces. All except Weiss, Alexander, and Acachalla because they know what Alpha is like when get like this. It was even enough for Hazel to speak those words.

Hazel: "What kind of monster has Salem associated with."

Henry decide to nervously ask Weiss.

Henry: "Who... is that, exactly?"  
Weiss: "Oh, that's Alpha, the one we talked about eariler. This is what happen when he has to entertain hirself. And beside, if anyone has issues with us, one of you will play them one of the an recorded copy of this and see if they have any more issues with us. Oh, which remind me... so what that issue with funding again?"

Everyone in room except for Acachalla and Alexander immediately freaks out at Weiss' death threat.

Dr. Merlot: "Issue?!"  
Roman: "What Issue?!"  
Winter: " I don't see an issue!"

Weiss smiled as one of them said 'shut up and take our money!' in fear.

* * *

 _Meanwhile... at Alpha's room..._

Alpha's grimms finish their meal and went back inside of their master when they spawn from. Unknown to Alpha, hie is being watch by an cybernetic fly.

* * *

 _Meanwhile... at an unknown location of Grey Body..._

"The General" and his 4 associate, along some other unknown peoples, are covered in shadow as they watch at Alpha through the cybernetic fly.

"Unknown scientist": "I'm sorry, my General. Ve're didn't zink und predict zat one of ours artificial-made Alpha-level Grimmoid, Mercury, vas not able to match Alpha even at all."

"The General" quieted down his leading scientist.

"General": "Oh, don't vorry ze Doctor. Ve can vait for it. As for now, ve chall continue it."

"Doctor: "Yes, my General."

* * *

 _Meanwhile... back at Herr de Kalte..._

Alpha is talking to Weiss on the hologram screen.

Alpha: " _ **Ah, and just like that...everything turned out was alright in the end.**_ "  
Weiss: "Yes, everthing turned out just fine, except 90% of our staff members, which include the 225 trained armed guards, were killed, turned into Cursed Bewolves, then rest of them killed again by Emerald, Yang, and Alexander, with Emerald and Yang going into a berserk rage... and Vixen somehow survive again, but now he has mental trauma of has happen today... it will take time for him to recover."

Both Emerald and Yang were offence by that comment.

Emerald: "Hey, it not our fault we go into a berserk rage."

Yang nodded in agreement. Alpah then remember something.

Alpha: " _ **Oh, that remind me, for whatever reason, did we ever find out who sent them?**_ "

There silent between before Alpha can guess of who sent them.

Alpha: " _ **It was Grey Body, wasn't it?**_ "  
Weiss: "NO!"  
Alpha: " _ **Bet you right i'm right!**_ "

Weiss: "Bet you you're wrong!"

Alpha: " _ **Bet you you're a skank~!**_ "

Weiss: "Bet you you're an asshole!

Alpha: " _ **BITCH, I EAT PEOPLE!**_ "

* * *

 **A/N: Whew. That was a long chapter to make. Okay, here are i some of the detail i'm gonna give you guys:**

 **The city of Hyas was named after the one of 3 offsprings of Atlas ad Aethra and the Aethra province is named after one of his wife and the mother of 3 of his offsprings.**

 **The Atlesian Knight-257 Models look like The Meta from Red Vs Blue. And the Atlesian Paladin-370 "** _ **Altas**_ **" Models, Paladin-370FS "** _ **Stryider**_ **" Models, and Paladin-370MG "** _ **Ogre**_ **" Models look like the Titans from the first Titanfall game.**

 **This Chapter is based on the Hellsing Abriged Episode 2.**

 **Vixen is a Red Fox faunus based on the character Vixen from the Hellsing Abridged Christmas short and Foxy from FNAF.**

 **There going to be a special chapter and a short... and possible a RWBY: Hellsing: Special about Vixen's past and how he join the Schnee Organization.**


	6. Chapter 3:5

Alpha, without hir lower metal mask, is manically laughing... in hir room in the basement, which is covered by fog and surrounded by total darkness, at something. When the fog and darkness in the room lit up, it is reveal that Alpha... was reading today's newspaper, which there are a couple of news on the front of the newspaper like stating that there is an sudden grimm infestation in a city of Milve on the island it was settle on off of Mengerie, which baffled the current chieftian of Menagerie, because the cause was unknown (but i think we pretty known who did...) or a photo of a giant, 50-foot wide spider crab off of a harbor taken someone on a airship. But Alpha wasn't looking at those news... no... because hie was looking at the back of newspaper where the comic are and hir was reading...

Alpha: " _ **Oh Garfield, you always hates monday, because your a cat...**_ "

Emerald called her master, Alpha, through her telekinesis to her master who was reading the comic on the newspaper.

Emerald: "MASTER!"

Alpha was annoyed by Emerald called hir.

Alpha: " _ **What?**_ "

Emerald: "My boobs are keep getting bigger!"

Alpha then answered with a glee in hir legion of voices.

Alpha: " _ **GOOD!**_ "

* * *

 **A/N: Hey... did you know i write each scene in the fanfic in 2 days before i have sent the rest of my day trying to finish? Now because you know.**


	7. Chapter 4: That one Smooth Dandy Man

Chapter 4: That one Smooth Dandy Man

* * *

 _308 years ago..._

Alpha open hir eyes as hie groaning in pain, hir true face still cover by shadow, laying on the ground and seeing gray clouds covering the sky... and a heiress, Luna "Hellsing" Schnee is sitting on the ground by hir, letting her tear fall from her.

Hellsing: "Tell me... why do you hate both humans and faunus?"

Alpha just glared at her and the gray-cover skies while laying and hie give her answer, with vemon, cynical, and embitterment in hir voice.

Alpha: " _ **Because they have caused me the thousands of years of suffering and pain inside of me. I was foolish back then to think the world there would be any true hero or villain in this world. Besides... i never really wanted this... this curse behold on me. I lost the ability to live thank to those races who cause me to be the one you see now, i was bitter back then and still... i'm bitter about it now. This world... is now seem to be worthless to me.**_ "

Hellsing then wipe her tears off of her and give Alpha her hand as sky cleared with sunlight staring upon.

Hellsing: "Then please... let me help you. I can show you that world, despite the greys in it, is worth to live for someone... like you."

Alpha then thought about it... before hie give hir hand to Hellsing...

* * *

 _308 years later and few day after Mercury and Adam's attack..._

Alpha then woke up from hir dream of Hellsing Schnee giving her hand out to hir of helping Alpha to see the world of Remnant that is still a world for someone to live in... like hir. Hir didn't has hie hood or lower metal mask on, but hir true face was still covered by darkness.

Alpha: " _ **Oh god... i still miss her... even after 308 years, i still miss her...**_ "

Then... hie notice blood dropping from hir forehead... a wound when Hellsing inficted before the Schnee Organzation was created.

Alpha: " _ **A dream...**_ "

Alpha then realized something...

Alpha: " _ **Wait... what today again?**_ "

Alpha thought about it for a moment before hie remember it.

Alpha: " _ **Oh right... IT'S ORIENTATION DAY~!**_ "

* * *

 _Meanwhile... upstair..._

A group of mercenaries known as the Iron Saber that was lead by a Tibetan Mastiff faunus named Xiong Gou were hired, but there were also White Fang remnants mooks who works for Alexander's faction of one of the White Fang remnants, Atlesian Knight-257 "Alexander" Models send by Weiss' older sister, Black Claws mooks send here by their leader Blake who was also here, and couple hunter teams, like Team JNPR (who has their third back), Team CVFY, Team SSS_, Team ABRN, Team NDGO, Team FNKI, and Team VIBG as they were talking each in the room.

Team JNPR were... a little worry about this... due to their first encounter with Alpha. So they quit Ozpin's faction and made sure that in anyway... they do not pissed hir off in anyway possible. But on the upside, Pyrrha was back with them, althrough a grimmoid now, but she still their friend and Jaune's girlfriend at least.

There were also two lone huntress who was here as well, both faunus with one of them with a young girl, a cat faunus named Oreonna who is bodyguarding a girl with light-blue hair named Skye, and a other, a bushbaby faunus named Viridis, who was talking to Oreonna and Skye before she notice her mother, Neo, and waved at her and she waved back at her dauther. Everyone stop talking and look at Weiss, who was at the doorway of the room with Blake.

Weiss: "Listen close. You've been all subcontracted as personal bodygaurds for the Schnee Organzation. As you've heard, we deal with special interest targets: terrorists, cultists, and individuals who believe themselves to be of..."

Weiss then released a chuckles before continuing of what she was about to say.

Weiss: "A mystical persuasion."

Everyone in the room laugh at that except for Team JNPR. As the laughing died down, Xiong Gou spoke up in his deep, loud bizarre accent voice.

Xiong: "Well, is there anythin else we should be informed bout the factility, Weiss-san?"

Weiss: "Everything you need to know has already covered in the briefing-"

Weiss was then interrupted when Alpha phased through the wall in the room and shouted to scared everyone in the room.

Alpha: " _ **HEY KIDS, WANNA SEE A DEAD BODY?!**_ "

Everyone in the room let out both a terrified and horrorified screams, including the robots... well, everyone that is, but Scarlet wasn't scared by him and remained looking bored as ever. The screaming stop when Weiss shouted at them.

Weiss: "STOP SCREAMING!"

Everyone in the room has now stop screaming, but they whimpering, literally, like dogs. Alpha then phased out of the wall, wondering about something and asking Weiss about it.

Alpha: " _ **So, what's up with the pride meeting?**_ "

Weiss then answer hir question.

Weiss: "They're are group of mixed of hired mercenaries, robots send by my sister, White Fangs remnant mooks lead by Alexander, Black Claws mooks, and hunters and huntresses team contracted to replace all of the soldiers we lost in Mercury and Adam's assault-"

Alpha then realized something and interrupted Weiss, again.

Alpha: " _ **Wait, so you're basically saying is that these guys are a ragtag group of misfits?**_ "

Weiss: "We were forced to post mortality rate. They're the only ones that applied."

Alpha... can just only lampshade it.

Alpha: " _ **We are really scraping the bottom of the barrel here.**_ "

Then Acachalla, Ciel, Yang, Emerald (Who now a Gamma-level Grimmoid), and Penny walk through the door behind Weiss and Blake, with them out of breath except for Penny, because she a robot.

Acachalla: "Mistress Weiss, we apologize. We tried to stop hir, but when we pleaded with hir, hie merely responded with, and mind my comment-"

Xiong then lift his hand and place his fingers in a peace sign.

Xiong: "Some takee, bulter-san."

Acachalla: "**** the police. Hie then proceeded to tilt every painting hie passed on the way here."

Alpha then manically laugh as Blake just put her hand on her face and sighed.

Blake: "Oh god... walking through that hallway's going to give me such a headache now."

Acachalla then remember something from the mail he was getting and decide to inform Weiss about it.

Acachalla: "Speaking of headache..."

He then pull it out to give it to her.

Acachalla: "A very curious letter arrived for you in the mail."

Weiss grab the letter and read address, reveal to belong to none other than Ozpin himself, which made her pretty much pissed off.

Weiss: "Ozpin? That filty, slimy, arrogant OLDMAN PIERCE OF S-"

* * *

 _Later... at the art museum..._

Weiss, along with Alpha, Acachalla, Blake, Yang, Penny, and Emerald, were at the art museum when they meet one of Team RWBY's teachers at Beacon Academy, Garrett Strider, who was with Glynda Goodwitch. With Penny looking at a painting of a grimm called a Spectre behind them.

Weiss: "Mr. Strider. Oh, it's been far too long."

Garrett: "I agree with you, Weiss. I can't believe how much of a chicks you babes have grows."

There was silent for a few second before Weiss threaten him.

Weiss: "Don't you even think to dare trying on hit on me, or i will kill you."

Garrett lifted his hands in the air in defeated and sport a cocky smile on his face.

Garrett: "Relax, Weiss. I was just joking with you."

Blake decide to ask Garrent of why he was here at the art museum.

Blake: "Why are you here, Mr. Strider?"

Garrett: "Hm? Oh... i'm just here with my old man and Doctor Oobleck because, well, they researching a painting that came from a period in the history of Remnant called the Dark Ages, which happen to lasted about from 4000 years ago to 2000 years ago. It was a period that both humans and faunus population has both rapidly increased and decrease each time during that period in time. At about 2000 years ago, the human and faunus poulation were at their lowest in that time... only about 250,000 for each of them. Then the Dark Ages ended when the populations begun to raise in number without dropping finally, but nobody matter knows why the populations in that period was rapidly raising and falling, but sources in that period say that there was a single grimm powerful enough to take down an entire army of a few million people in just one battle. I'm not so sure if this is true or not, but sources say otherwise."

Weiss then remember that Alpha was over 4000 years old and wondering if hie know why. However, before they continue to talk to each other, they heard and turn around to James Ironwood accompy by some named Oren Hollowheart. Garrett just grin as he puttinng out his weapons, Excella and Gambit, out to face Hollowheart and Hollowheart putting out his weapon, Screaming Angel, out to face Garrett. They aim their weapons at each other, much to Glynda and James annoyed as they shouted.

Glynda & James: "NOT AGAIN!"

However, before they could even fight, Alpha's arms phased out of the wall, holding swords in hir hands at 1 inches close to slashing of Garrett Strider's and Oren Hollowheart's heads off of their bodies.

Alpha: " _ **I suggest not fighting here... Weiss would have been unhappy about it.**_ "

Which shock them, because they never seen anything like this as they stared at Alpha's swords close to their necks.

Garrett: *thinking* "What in the hell?!"

Oren: "..."

Weiss: "Okay, Alpha. That enough. Thank you for stopping them, but i don't want you to make another scene."

Alpha: " _ **As you wish.**_ "

Alpha's arm phased back into the wall, with Garret and Oren unable to think of what just happen. Garrett ask Weiss about it.

Garrett: "Weiss... WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!"

Weiss: "Oh, that just Alpha, my pet Grimmoid. Hie... a special type of Grimmoid."

Garrett: "Oooohhhh... that why we can still feel this guy's present in the hall."

Garrett nerviously laugh as Alpha's present is still felt. Then everyone heard someone's shoes clicking, revealing to be none other then Ozpin, who is holding his cup, along with ecsort, Qrow Branwen. Weiss glared at him angerly as she sarcastically greet him politally.

Weiss: "Hello, Ozpin. It been a long time."

Ozpin: "I agree. Your no longer the young teenage girl i used to know. Look all those lines on your face."

Weiss: "And look at all the brown on your nose; how is the woman you frozen in your own basement in the school doing?"

Ozpin: "Better than your own dead pathetic grandfather, Nicholas Schnee."

Weiss: "Well, at least my grandfather worked toward making cheap and profilable goods to the consumers, unlike you."

Opzin: "Well, at least i'm not alcoholic like your mother!"

Qrow was insulted by that.

Qrow: "Hey..."

Everyone, except for Weiss, Acachalla, and Alpha, were surprised of Ozpin sudden change in attitute, he acting more like a soicopath that love to insult to feed on negative emotions then a wise and humble old man as he and Weiss insult each other.

Garrett: *thinking* "Woah, this is the first time that Ozpin is sexual insulting a woman of all things."

Alpha wasn't surprised by this as hie phased through the wall to greet him as hie lampshade Ozpin insulting to Weiss of all people.

Alpha: " _ **Honestly, if you're gonna have a dick fighting competition with a woman, you must have started off with the world's cruelist handicap... which i'm sure benefit the nine-years old boys and girls you have chained up in your basement in your school somewhere. Which was paid for how? Oh right~! Generous donations from the peoples of the world of Remnants to help you and your hunters and huntress to fight the grimms... all over their backs!**_ "

Ozpin then grind his teeths together and crush his cup in his hand in an fit of pure, bloodlust, murderous rage at Alpha insulting him.

Ozpin: "WHY YOU MAGGOT!"

Everyone in the hallway were shock except for Weiss, Acachalla, and Alpha by Ozpin sudden enragement.

Garrett: *thinking* "Holy shit! This the first i've seen Ozpin this pissed off."

Then... a knife flew pass Ozpin and flew by Alpha before hitting the wall. It was reveal thrown by Grimmking Joan, who was with his daugther at the art museum, as he put his sword, Magnus Daemonium, into the floors of the art museum.

Joan: " **As always Alpha... your always to manage ruck up a scene, Alpha.** "

Alpha was in pure bloodlust, murderous, psychotic joy and glee of what hie was seeing right now as hie get Death Cerberus.

Alpha: " _ **YOU GOT ME A PRESENT?!**_

Grimmking Joan then put away Magnus Daemonium and goes into a speech from a book he read as he walk toward Alpha and walked pass Ozpin.

Joan: " **Kiss the son lest he be angry, and ye perish from the way when his wrath is kindled but a little!** "

Alpha and Grimmking Joan came to face-to-face with each other as they sized each other up and their massive and powerful auras intertwine with each other, creating powerful waves of energy in the hall. Both Garrett and Oren realized that, despite them both being powerful and experience hunters, they were nothing compact to these ancient warriors, as they were far more powerful and far more experience than they were, as they were Grimmoids, as they cannot naturally died, only grow stronger and intelligence with age like vampire, grimms that are humanoid that are more powerful and intelligence than a Alpha of any kind or type of grimms, they were basically more powerful and grimm version of vampire and werewolves but they were not effected by any kind of magic-enhance silvers that slip passed their auras (and they illegal to own anyway), they were demi-gods in their owns rights. But there was a problem... it gonna be massive destructive one.

Everyone: *thinking" "Oh crap, this is not going to end well."

Alpha manically and psychotic laugh as Grimmking Joan silently stared at Alpha, preparing themselves to fight each other in the hallway... until Emerald, disguise as a female tour guide that look like herself as she waving her flag using her illusion semblance, lead a group of old peoples called the North Vale Elderly Soicality or something, who were 80ish years old, in between them to prevent them from fighting each other.

Emerald: "Right this way, group B~! That's right~! Right in front of everyone else~! You're 80, you're used to it~! We're going to look at art and paintings, which i believe are also art, i don't know~! I am a girl who once was living on the street, i'm uncultured~! Everyone with a elderly tone right this way~!"

Alpha and Grimmking Joan, two of some of the most powerful grimmoids, were silently staring at each other and the old peoples group moved in between them as Emerald neriously watched them silently standing...

Emerald: "Right this way~... We're walking~..."

And everyone else... were just buffled and dumb-founded of what is just happening right now in their sight.

Elderly tourist #1: "Ehh? Now why d'you suppose this really tall knight has them bony armor-thingies?"

Elderly tourist #2: "Oh, i'll bet that this is that avant-grade stuff! My grandkids loved those it."

Elderly tourist #3: "Dear, dear! This big fella's holding a big weapon!"

Elderly tourist #4: "Ohhh! That's one whopper of a cannon scythe combination!"

Elderly tourist #5: "I tell ya, when i was a kid in the Great War or when i was a hunter in-training years ago, we sure didn't see this kind of weapon like that before!"

Elderly tourist #6: "Good grief, is Cyan's startled going on about when he was a kid or when he was hunter again...?"

Alpha just painfully groan as hie put away of Death Cerberus.

Alpha: " _ **Well, my boner's gone now**_."

Grimmking Joan agreed with hir.

Joan: " **Yeah, kind of a mood-killer. We also don't need to hear you about your boner's gone.** "

Alpha: " _ **Why don't we try this again at some other time?**_ "

Joan: " **Of course. But i respectable decline it if in a populated area where people could get hurt, you psychopathic monsterous elder god.** "

Alpha: " _ **You too, you heroic son of a bitch. Whoops, tautology!**_ "

Alpha and Grimmking Joan turn and walk away from each other. Grimmking Joan stop and look at Ozpin with his eye now open, revealing his red eyes.

Joan: " **Ozpin... if you darn hurt one of my soldiers or my daugther... hell will be unleashed upon you.** "

Then he left. Ozpin let out a frustrated sign before he tell Glynda.

Ozpin: "Glynda?"

Glynda: "Yes, sir?"

Ozpin: "Go meet with Weiss, i'm not gonna do this kind of crap."

Then Ozpin left through where the old people enter through. There was silent for a few moments before Glynda suggested something that will relieved them then from what the hell has happen today.

Glynda: "you want some coffee, Weiss?"

Weiss then smiled at that offer.

Weiss: "I'd some love."

Weiss and Glynda then walked through a hallway to the outside cafe. Everyone turned around and breath of relief.

Everyone: *thinking* "That was a close call."

Acachalla then give a thumb up to Emerald of a good work of stopping them from fighting by guiding a elderly people tour, who give a thumb up as well to him.

Acachalla: "Jolly, good show and well done!"

Emerald: "Thank you very much!"

* * *

 _Meanwhile... at the outside cafe..._

Weiss and Glynda are discussing with each other at the outside cafe of the art museum.

Weiss: "So, the letter that Ozpin sent never specified the purpose of this meeting he was suppose to meet. Oh well, i never really did like him now, i should thank Alpha for that one."

Glynda: "Well, consider this is a business transaction of sort. Ozpin have two pierces of information that he wished to trade with you."

Weiss look in with curiosity on her face.

Weiss: "And what would those be?"

Glynda: "The true identity of Millennius, which is Grey Body."

Weiss raise her eyebrows in confusion and curiosity of what Glynda has just said.

Weiss: "Who and what?"

Glynda: "The organization who attack your gigtanic house, which some kind of mansion or something. That their nickname, Millennius."

Weiss then realized and remember that... and remembering the arguement with her and Alpha few days prior.

Weiss: "Oh yeah, we have some... debates over that."

Glynda: "And the whereabouts of said Grey Body."

Weiss: "And what could Ozpin possibly want in exchange?"

Glynda: "Oh, nothing too personal really, nothing major , just two apologies. From you and your subordinate, known as the _BlackDeathFuckr_... also known as Alpha."

Weiss painfully signed in annoyed of this was a problem that Alpha is causing as whisper to herself

Weiss: *whisper* "I should have known it was Alpha..."

There were two unknown peoples, the General and the Doctor, whose identity were covered by shadows, were hearing the talk between Weiss and Glynda as the General chuckle.

"General": "Vell, zis is most definitity Alpha all right. Not to surprising, consider hie did zis all ze time. Beside... zis is Alpha ve are talking about. And zis is a good cup."

"Doctor": "Shall we accelerate up the operation?"

"General: "No, not yet. Zey still do not realized a zing about of one of our current plans."

So back at the talk between Weiss and Glynda as Weiss decide to ask her.

Weiss: "So he want an apology from me, of all people?"

Glynda: "He figure, but he didn't want to assume."

Weiss: "And, by chance, what would i have to apologize to him for?"

Glynda: "Well, he originally ask for being such a goddamn ****ing white-hair son of a bitch whore woman who want to be like her god ****ing damn dead grandfather. But i decide this case, which is too... surprising and shocking for me to say it again, the problems that your pet Grimmoid is causing are of more greater concern."

Weiss painfully inhaled and breath.  
Weiss: "What did hie do this time?"

Glynda: "Over the past 4 years, hie has sent 400 death threats to Ozpin. By carrier pigeon, but instead of carrier pigeon, they are carrier nevermore that always run away when Ozpin finish reading the letter, no less. They just, fly right into his office and drop it off in the air. The latest one is write as such, which he made me read it to myself first."

Glynda then clear her throat as she read it out loud to Weiss who got a copy of it, which it said:  
 _"Dear Ozpin Dickhead,_

 _I wanted to send you a friendly little letter to inform of your imminent demise, sooner or later._

 _If you are curious about the frequently of which i've send thse letters, it is merely to install as much as fear, anger, and annoyed as i can._

 _As if basting a 10-foot tall humanoid, four-arms, hermaphrodite dog alien. Which i will then proceed to have sex with._

 _That's right._

 _I'm gonna **** the fear tall alien herm dog._

 _Let Glynda follow me on Twitter BlackDeathFuckr!_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Alpha_

Glynda finish reading the letter out loud to Weiss as she read the copy from Alpha and ponder about it.

Weiss: "I can't help but ponder the frightful headway we'd make if hie put that sort of energy into hir job."

Glynda: "So then... what you say?"

Weiss: "... I say-"

* * *

 _Later... at Herr de Kalte..._

Weiss was talking to Acachalla about of where Grey Body is during the night-time.

Weiss: "So that's where they are."

Acachalla: "Interesting... so how did you get the information?"

Weiss: "Well..."

* * *

 _Meanwhile... at Ozpin's office..._

General Ironwood is arguing with Qrow.

Ironwood: "No Qrow, that won't work."

Qrow: "Come on, at least try it."

Then... the elevator came up with Glynda in it and Qrow turn around to greet her.

Qrow: "Oh hey, Glynd- Woah..."

Both Qrow and Irond goes wide-eyes in surprised to see a black-eye on Glynda's left side on her face.

Qrow: "What... happen to you?"

Glynda then remember Weiss punching her in the face with her summon kinght's fist to tell to give Ozpin her answer.

Glynda: "You don't want to know..."

* * *

 _Back at Weiss' office..._

But there was something Acachalla is corcern about.

Acachalla: "But do you think Alpha would go?"

Weiss: "Not as long as it's an order."

Acachalla then ponder for a bit before he smiled as he got an idea.

Acachalla: "I think i got an idea."

* * *

 _Later..._

Acachalla was telling Alpha something.

Acachalla: "Did you know you have vacation days?"

Alpha was excited by that news like a very little and young child that waited for its either birthday or chistmas present.

Alpha: " _ **I HAVE VACATION DAYS?! You mean i can leave anytime and not get yell at over the phone? Because, seriously, it's always over either the phone or hologram-screen! Mostly because i don't like to argue with her in person... i get a boner; it's super awkward.**_ "

Acachalla just turn around and stared out through the window, watching the hired warriors trains...

* * *

 _Meanwhile... outside of Herr de Kalte..._

Random soldier #1: "Look here, what are you think you're doing?!"

Random solder #2: "NO NO NO NO NO! It's no good like that!"

It reveal that the soldiers and mercenary are shooting at what look like to be terrorist holding several people hostage and are missing... alot. Both Xiong Gou and Coco were argue with each other as Emerald and Velvet look on at them arguing with each other and sighing at them.

Coco: " YOU IDIOTS! WHY CAN'T YOU GUYS HIT THE 4,500 METER MARK?!"  
Xiong: "DON'T BE RIDICULOUS!"  
Coco: "WHY?! You guys and girls are dogs of war, right?! A pineapple army!"

Xiong: "IT'S NOT THAT! Whoo can hit... 500 meters with ordinary small arms?"

Coco twitch in anger at him and get her weapon, her handbag.

Coco: "Please move for a second."

Random soldier #3: "Sure."

Everyone watch as Coco transformed her handbag into a gatling gun, aimed at the targets, and fired, destroying everything. Everyone watched in odd and amazement, and Coco look at Emerald as she look unimpressed.

Coco: "How about it?"

Emerald: "Look closer, idiot."

When everyone look closer, it reveal that Coco destroyed the terrorist cardboards... along with the hostage cardboards as well.

Emerald: "All hostage eliminated!"

Coco scream into the night.

* * *

 _Meanwhile... back at Weiss' office..._

Acachalla can't help, but sigh at them and their training exercise, along with Alpha's question.

Acachalla: "Quite."

Alpha: " _ **Well, that settles it. I'm going traveling!**_ "

Acachalla turn around to tell hir more.

Acachalla: "Yes, you can go anywhere you wished... except the city of Cers. Mistress Weiss was quite insistent thar you never visited the city of Cers."

There was silent between the two for a moment before Alpha spoke in a really fast tone of voice.

Alpha: " _ **I'mtakingEmerald,theblackcatfaunus,thebimbo,andAlexanderwithme!**_ "

* * *

 _A day later..._

Alpha was sitting on a chair, with hir now looking like a blonde young man with red eyes, with hie holding a glass of cherry wine in hir hand in an Schnee private jet with Blake and Yang were sitting on the other side of the chairs facing Alpha, along with Alexander being the private jet's only pilot and a song is playing on the jet. There was something has been bothering both Blake and Yang during the flight.

Yang: "Soo... where is Emerald?"

Alpha: " _ **Oh, y'know, she's downstair.**_ "

Both Blake and Yang then look at hir.

Blake: "Isn't that the cargo hold?"

 _Meanwhile... in the cargo hold of the jet..._

Emerald was in her comfortable coffin bed, screaming and shouting for her life.

Emerald: "I HAVE A FEAR OF FLYING, COFFIN, AND TIGHT-SPACES!"

Alpha laugh with Blake, Yang, and Alexander can just only sigh at this.

* * *

 _A hour earlier..._

Weiss, Blake, Yang, and Acachalla were walking down the hall, with Weiss being annoyed at something...

Weiss: "What a pain. So how did you decide to transport Emerald?"

Acachalla: "Yes, about that..."

When Weiss enter the room, she heard a good morning from Alpha... before seeing the everyone that were hired tighten Elerald's coffin bed, with Emerald screaming and shouting inside of it.

Acachalla: "We settled on using Emerald's coffin in the end."

Emerald: "NNOOOOOO! LET ME OUT!"

Coco: "Finally... i got my revenge on you."

Weiss, Blake, and Yang were... at best were confused at this.

Weiss: "I don't see that getting through to customs."

Yang: "Are you insane?"

Acachalla: "There shaun't be any."

They were confused by that.

Weiss: "Why not?"

Acachalla: "Because it is a smuggling vessel."

Weiss: "Are you certain about this?"

Alpha: " _ **Yeah, pretty much... so... BYE!**_ "

Alpha then suddenly grab Blake, Yang, and Emerald's coffin, throw them inside a private car, and dove off to the airport all in a matters of minutes.

* * *

 _Much later... in the city of Cers..._

Alpha shouted at the statue, know as Monty the Redeemer.

Alpha: " _ **MONTY OUM WANTS A HUG~!**_ "

* * *

 _Later... at the hotel..._

Alpha and Emerald, who was still in her coffin, were stilling in a top-notch, 13-stories tall, full-serving luxery hotel with Blake, Yang, and Alexander at a more normal one, known as Motel 6... just to be incase if something goes wrong or something. Alpha was ordering a room from a employee, O'Brien, at front desk with Blake and Yang looking on as Alexander was back at the.

O'Brien: "There we are, sir. A regular two-bedroom!"

Alpha was amused by that and use a normal male voice.

Alpha: " _Hilarious! But no... I want the penthouse._ "

O'Brien immediately looked corcerned about that.

O'Brien: "I'm sorry, sir. But Mrs. Ann Coulter currently has that room reserved."  
Alpha raise hir hand and use hir power to hypothesizing O'Brien to controll his mind, kinda like a vampire hoypothesizing people or jedi mind tricking people or something.

Alpha: " _ **I SAID... you want to give the penthouse.**_ "

O'Brien repeated after Alpha.

O'Brien: "I... want to give you the penthouse."

Alpha: " _ **And you want to kick out Ann Coulter because she's an S-grade bitch.**_ "

O'Brein: "And i want to kick out Ann Coulter because she's an S-grade bitch."

Alpha then turn hir head at Blake and Yang.

Alpha: " _ **See this, Blake and Yang? I can make him whatever he say i want.**_ "

Alpha then refocus hir attention on O'Brien.

Alpha: " _ **White Chicks was amazing.**_ "

O'Brien: "White Chick was amazing~!"

Both Blake and Yang just painfully groan at this.

* * *

 _Later... at the penthouse..._

An unknown person who was send by someone, only as Cobalt Church as his codename, then hides beheld against one of the pillers in the hallway to the penthouse to spy on Alpha as he talk on the radio.

Cobalt Church: "This is Cobalt Church to Pink Donut. The Black Death Fucker has checked in. I repeat, the Black Death Fuckr has checked in. Also, i'm choosing the goddamn nicknames next time."

Then he immediately shut up and hides beheld one of the pillers as Alexander opens the door as he went out, wondering about something, with Alpha back into his normal form.

Alexander: "So, if this doesn't sound weird for me to say it, would Xiong Gou like you get a drink with him and me later? Hit up a club?"

Alpha: " _ **Alexander. He's not my friend. He's Weiss' bodyguard. Make it two weeks, i might learn his name. Until then, he're spared blood.**_ "

Alexander then start walking back to the motel rooms he has order for both him, Blake, and Yang.

Alexander: "Geez, fine."

Alpha then notice Cobalt Church.

Alpha: " _ **Also tell that guy to stop spying on me! it's creepy!**_ "

He realized he has been spotted and hastily walks away quickly.

Cobalt Church: "Shit, shit, shit!"

Alpha: " _ **Now i can kick and reeeeel-**_ "

* * *

 _Later that night..._

A reporter, Lisa Lavender, is reporting on one of Alpha's ****ed ups scenes... again.

Lisa: "Shots were fired from the top of the penthouse suit of the top floor..."

Alexnader, Blake, and Yang were confused as they were at the motel they were staying in.

Alexander: "What?"

Then the TV reveal a beowolf and a shade of a green-color Altesian Knight of unknown model is shown, which they realized is actually Alpha and Emerald, which Yang spit her drink of water at the TV as the report continue.

Lisa: "The two of the initial S.W.A.T. team has not reported back, leading officals to fear the worst. The terrorist duo inside are comprised of a shade of a green-color Altesian Knight of unknown model, and some beowolf for some reason..."

Grimmking Joan, Tai, Raven, and the other are watching it on their own TV set. With Weiss also watches it as well... and is understandably pissed as well, too, with her eyes twitching in anger.

Weiss: "On the phone. Get Alpha on the phone. I want Alpha on the phone right now!"

Alpha, who was in hir Beowolf form, was busy with something before hir phone ring and pick it up to answer it.

Alpha: " _ **Hold on a minute, i got to take this.**_ "

Alpha then press the button on the phone to answer the call from Weiss.

Alpha: " _ **Y'ello?**_ "

Weiss: "Alpha. What. Did you do?"

Alpha: " _ **Alright. But you can't be mad at me.**_ "

Weiss: "WHAT did you do?"

Alpha: " _ **Okay, first, i was just minding my own business-**_ "

Weiss slam her fist on her desk in frustrated anger.

Weiss: "BULLSHIT!"

Alpha whined about it.

Alpha: " _ **I was!**_ "

Weiss: "And exactly what happened whilest you were 'minding your own business."

* * *

 _20 minutes earilier..._

Alpha: *narrating* " _ **So i was just chillaxing in my room like a baller, and then all of sudden these schmucks kicked in my door! One of them yelled out.**_ "

Schmuck: "Get on your knee!"

Alpha: *narrating* " _ **And i responded with:**_ "

Alpha: " _ **I'M NOT YOUR MOTHER LAST NIGHT!**_ "

Alpha: *narrating* " _ **I think they took an exception to that one.**_ "

Then the schmucks emitted an war cry as they begun shooting at Alpha, but the bullet merely bounce off of hir armor and body until they stop, realizing that their weapons are not working on hir.

Alpha: *narrating* " _ **But you know how that song and dance goes.**_ "

Alpha then transform into hir Beowolf form and begun slaugthering and massacring them as they screaming as they died.

* * *

 _20 minute later..._

Alpha: " _ **And i killed all, but one of them**_ "

Weiss was kinda curious about that one.

Weiss: "What happened to last one?"

Alpha then fondly remember the last one putting a gun against his head and shooting himself died, killing himself and committing sucide as Alpha in hir Beowolf form sadistically grin at it.

Alpha: " _ **PUSSED OUT LIKE A BITCH! Silver lining? I can cancel my room service!**_ "

Emerald: *thinking* Yeah, i remember what happen in my dream and when i woke up."

* * *

 _10 minute earilier in Emerald's dream..._

Emerald was sleeping in her dream... for some reason... when a voice, actually, two of them, is hear, telling Emerald to wake up.

?: "Emerald..."

Then voices shouted at her.

?: "GODDMAN IT, EMERALD! WAKE THE **** UP!"

Emerald open her eye and look who beling to those... it reveal to be an green-color (like her hair) fur or feather or both or whatever on the body and parts of the heads but not legs or tail, front legs like that of a theropod dinosaur's back legs, two-headed hellhound with T. Rex-like heads. Emerald was... confused by this unusual mismatch-creature in front of her in her dream and ask it of who it is.

Emerald: "... Who... are you?"

Both of the two heads of creature then reply and answered her question.

?: "We are Orthrus Anubis, the personification of your weapons, and your spirit animal as well, too."

Emerald screamed and run into the other direction while crying the tears of terrors with Orthrus Anubis chasing her as they both spoke at once.

Orthrus: "DON'T RUN! DON'T RUN!"

 _A little while later..._

Both of Orthrus' head spoke to her.

Orthrus: "We've come here today to give you our support. You always try so hard. Now ask us anything you wish."

Emerald simply stared at him.

Orthrus' 1st head: "What?"

Emerald: "My spirit animal... is a two-headed, hellhound dog with green fur or feather or whatever and T. Rex-like heads which also my personification of my weapons."

Orthrus' 2nd head: " Eh, more or less."

Orthrus: "Just ask us a question."

Emerald: "Well... there's just one thing i want to ask you two. Everthing else in the pits of hell... is the rest of my life is going to be this unhappy?"

Orthrus: "... More or less."

Emerald then screamed and ran into the other direction while crying the tears of sadness with Orthrus chasing her, again.

Orthrus: "WAIT! EMERALD! FORGET THAT! WE LIED! IT DOESN'T COUNT!"

 _A little while later, again..._

Orthrus: "This is not the time for you to be asleep and asking that question. Great danger draws near this very instant."

Emerald: "HUH?!"

Orthrus: "Now, go and wake up. Alpha await you, too."

Emerald: "Right..."

Orthrus: "Mhmhmhm, it seem the time has come for us to part. Do your best, Emerald. Farewell..."

Emerald: "Huh?"

Orthrus: "GYAA! Ours' head has been ripped off and two drangons' heads grown in its place like we've got some weird disease!"

Emerald: "EH?!

Prthrus: "THE LAST SEVEN DAYS OF LURA PALMER?!"

Emerald: "Huh?"

Qrthrus: "Better get ready for that fat needle, sick boy!"

Emerald: "Eh?"

Rrthrus: "PEEPIKAPILILLAPOPORINAPENPELT!"

Emerald: "Huh?"

Qrthrus: "MY WILLY! MY WILLY!"

Emerald: "Eh?"

* * *

Emerald then woke up from her dream by Alpha, who was in hir Beowolf form.

Alpha: " _ **Wake up and disguise yourself.**_ "

Emerald grunted as she used her illusion semblance to disguise herself only for her to see a news reporting VTOL fly by and Emerald only one thing to say...

Emerald: "WHAT?!"

* * *

 _10 minutes later..._

Emerald: "Yeeeaahhh..."

* * *

 _Meanwhile... at the Police Command Tent..._

There 7 police members, who were either humans or faunus and they were corrupted, are talking to a unknown faunus man wearing a red hat and red suit, known only by the codename that organization has given him, the Dandy Man, or just Dandy, who said that he can give them immortal life if they do something for him and, unknown to them, the organization he is working for.

Prick 1: "So we've sent, like, 10 guys up there and we haven't heard back. Think everything up there's alright?"

Dandy just lift his arms into the air.

Dandy: "Naturalmente, don't worry about it. Of course everything is fine~!

Prick 1: "Well, no matter what, we're still going to get our immortality, right?"

Dandy: "Buddy, my friend, do i look like the guy who would go back on a agreement?"

Dandy then lift his hat up.

Dandy: "By the way, you may want to need to sent more mens up there."

Prick: "... Well, that sounds reasonable enough."

* * *

 _Meanwhile... back at the penthouse..._

Alpha, who is still in hir Beowolf form, continue to talk to Weiss while eating the corpses of the dead schmucks, muffled to the bodyparts in hir mouth.

Alpha: " _ **You've been, like, really quiet for, like, 5 minutes.**_ "

Alpha continue to eat the corpses until hie has figure something out.

Alpha: " _ **Oh, i know why you're angry. It's because i went to Cers, isn't it?**_ "

Weiss stood silent before she decide something...

Weiss: "Alpha. Put Emerald on the phone.

Alpha: " _ **Really? You want to talk... Okay, fine, whatever.**_ "

There was muffling in the background of the phone that Weiss can't hear.

Alpha: " _ **Take the ****ing call."**_

Emerald: "What does she want?"

Alpha: " _ **I don't ****ing know, she wanted to talk to you. I'm going for a walk.**_ "

Alpha open and closed the door, leaving the room with Emerald alone in the room. Emerald then pick up the phone and talk to Weiss.

Emerald: "Hello?"

Weiss: "Whatever you do, do not let Alpha leave that room! Under any circumstance!"

Emerald realized it and decided to break the bad news to her.

Emerald: "Actually, hie just left. Hie said hie was going for a walk."

Weiss was shock and horrified, she can only say one word with a scream in it.

Weiss: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Couple of schmuck were taking cover when Alpha, in hir Beowolf form and carrying Death Cerberus, walked passed them with a sadistic grin on hir face.

Alpha: " _ **Hey guys, how's your health plan?**_ "

They shooting their weapons at Alpha as they screamed, only for Alpha to shoot them all with Death Cerberus' cannon.

Alpha: " _ **APPARENTLY, IT'S GREAT!**_ "

Alpha start killing, either by slashing or shooting or both with Death Cerberus, all of the SWAT schmucks all over the floor they are currently on. Several of them attempt to escaped with an elevator, only for Alpha to stop the doors with hir bare hands and enter as well, killing all of them inside the elevator as it goes down. Weiss can only wonder what going on and what is happening right now, and she decide to ask Acachalla.

Weiss: "Acachalla. Please be honest with me. What are we looking at in term of collateral?"

Acachalla: "Well... the Alpha amount."

Alpha goes out of the elevator, with no bodies in it or anything but blood all over inside of it, and send several schmucks flying out of the window of the 1st floor of the hotel, impaling them on 6 flagpoles in front of a stunned crowd. Hie then exit the hotel, still in hir Beowolf form, with the lights focusing on hir. Hie is met by the Dandy Man as hie walking down the steps.

Dandy: "I heard you know how to make an entrance! If i had known that you were going to do all this, i'd have hung some Union Jacks for you.

Alpha was interest by the Alpha-level Grimmoid.

Alpha: " _ **Hold on! Did you put all of this for me~? Who are you?**_ "

The Dandy then bow down while pulling his hat down as he introduce himself to Alpha.

Dandy: "I am the Dandy Man, or Dandy for short."

He then lift his hat up with his finger.

Dandy: "I may or may not have fed a lied to the local police of this city that in return for either capturing or killing you, i would give them immortality."

Alpha was pretty much amused by that and lampshade their stupidally.

Alpha: " _ **And they ****ing bought that?**_ "

Dandy: "Like discount pixie."

Alpha: " _ **You cheeky dick waffle! So then, what's the deal?**_ "

Dandy: "A cute choices of words..."

Then he get out a Ace card of the 52-card french cards pack.

Dandy: "I wished to play a card game with you, grimmdo."

Alpha: " _ **What, are we talking 52-pick up?**_ "

Dandy: "No... more like 52 CUTS UP!"

The Dandy Man then thrown several cards at hir, which hie dodged easily and appear on the right side of him.

Alpha: " _ **Hit me~!**_ "

Then he thrown several another bunch of cards which hie dodged as well, which kill several police offices.

Alpha: " _ **WHOOP~!**_ "

Weiss was... pretty much offically annoyed by what going on as she watch Alpha dashing fast as the Dandy Man is chasing hir and throwing a bunch of cards at hie, but missing, on her hologram screen as wonder are they doing this outside.

Weiss: "OH MY OUM! Why are they doing this outside?!"

The Dandy Man thrown a card at Alpha, which hie dodged and it killed several police offices and destroyed a car by the mere shockwave from throwned by the Dandy Man.

Weiss: "Well, at least hie's just dodging them..."

Alpha: " _ **LOL!**_ "

Alpha then put out Death Cerberus and shoot a few times at the Dandy Man with its cannon, which he quickly dodged and instead "accidentally" hit and kill several police offices. Which made Weiss pretty pissed.

Weiss: "Oh, come on, that was on purpose!"

Alpha then shoot several times at the Dandy Man as they speeded until one of the shots got him and it reveal to be a fake one as it dispense into cards.

Alpha: " _ **So... he can make card clones...**_ "

The Dandy Man then appear hir and send hir flying to the ground, and he snap his finger.

Dandy: "You actived my trap card."

Alpha: " _ **OH BOY!**_ "

Then the spot Alpha was on has exploded, and the Dandy Man grinning and chuckling... that is until a shout is heard and a chuck of meat is thrown at him.

Alpha: " _ **HEY DANDY DICK!**_ "

The Dandy Man then turn around and see Alpha on the side of a building and run up the building.

Alpha: " _ **YOU MISSED~! WOOP WOOP WOOP WOOP WOOP WOOP WOOP WOOP WOOP!**_ "

The Dandy Man was getting annoyed at this as he walked up the side of the building.

* * *

 _Meanwhile... in the police tent..._

The corrupted police members were talking to each other.

Prick 2: "Do you think the Dandy Man can take him?"

Prick 1: "Calm down, man, it's fine. I'm just focused of what i'm going to do with my own immortality."

Prick 2: "Joke on you! I'm getting double imortality!"

Then the second prick notice Alexander, who has disguise himself as a SWAT office with body armor and a helmet, before he is shot by him using a pistol having obsidian-made bullets in them before he shot the first prick, and then he shot the rest, including ones that try to get a gun but fail as he count. He then stoll out of the tent, take off the helmet before putting on his White Fang mask, as he hum a song before the tent beheld him exploded.

Alexander: "I wonder how Blake and Yang are doing?"

* * *

 _Meanwhile... somewhere else in the city..._

Several artifical-made Delta-level Grimmoid mooks of a Grey Body group that were in the city of Cers, underground, were being attack and killed by Blake, who used Gambol Shround B and her shadow-based powers, to slaughtering several of them, and Yang, punching them to gibs with her Zodiac Dragon power. Until several Altesian Paladin-230 models which each one were more powerful then several advanced models combine together.

Yang: "Blake?"

Blake: "Yes, Yang?"

Yang: "Go ahead... i can handle these."

Yang then her eyes turn red and black, her teeth turned razor sharp, her body sported a scale body, and her face transform like that of a dragon before it let a inhuman roar and attack them. She grab one and throw around like a ragdoll before throwing to the other mech before she punch few of them, which blown them up into several pieces and then breathing fire from her mouth which melt the rest of the mechs.

Blake enter a room, which there was a computer screen showing someone grinning before it was cut off. They pretty much frustrated, but at rest there were no more of them and both of them wondering about something...

Blake & Yang:"I wonder what Alpha is doing...

* * *

 _Meanwhile... on the rooftop of the building where Alpha is at..._

Alpha was coughing and puking up an large amount of blood on the rooftop of the building where hie is at. And hie is rapidly breathing as well.

Alpha: " _ **Shouldn't have eating one of those schmuck's flesh, it tasted quite terrible, it like acid. Not that i've never tasted acid before- oh wait, i have. Could use a drink right now to get rid of the taste in my mouth! Not used to seeing this puking and coughing up my own blood anymore. Guy's got some magic card... and magic hands!**_ "

Alpha turn around to see the Dandy Man beheld hir.

Dandy: "Tell me, Alpha. Are you a betting Grimmoid?"

Alpha: " _ **I believe that's your shtick.**_ "

Dandy then reveal one of his hand has two cards.

Dandy: "I'd like to make a little bet with you. I'll end your life... with one hand."

Alpha turned to face him and grin at it.

Alpha: " _ **I'll take that bet. Now... HIT ME WITH YOUR BEST SHOT!**_ "

The Dandy Man then thrown the two cards at hir, but Alpha easily tanked them before hie transform into a Alpha Beowolf.

Alpha: " _ **Oh, shame for you... You activated my 'Alpha-card'.**_ "

Dandy: "What?"

Then suddenly... one of his card got shot off by someone.

Dandy: "THE SHIT?!"

It was reveal to be none another than Emerald as she shoot him with a hailstorm of bullets with her Orthrus Anubis at him, but he is barely slashing all of them with hir magic cards as he can barely keep up with the bullets shooting at him.

Emerald: "GET SOME!"  
Dandy: "BITCH!"

Emerald then put out her cannon and aim at the Dandy Man.

Emerald: "TRUMP THIS!"

She then fired it at him. He easily slash the cannon shell into two, but it created of fog of dust around him, which he getting tired.

Dandy: "I'm getting really tired of this shit."

Alpha, in hir Alpha Beowolf form, then appear beheld him.

Alpha: " _ **YOU AND ME BOTH.**_ "

The Dandy Man attempt to swing a card at hir, but hie grab his left arm, and crush it before breaking his leg, which is by tearing it off of him, making him scream in pain. Alpha devilishly smile as hie shouted at the Dandy Man.

Alpha: " _ **Now show me your hand... DANDY MANNNN!**_ "

Alpha used hir clawed hand to attack him, and the Dandy Man tried the same as well with a card of 4, trying to counter Alpha's attack. But to no avail as Alpha easily tore through the card of 4 and split the Dandy Man's right arm in two with hir clawed hand. Alpha then grab his face as he squealed in fear. He whimper in fear and pain as he came and put close to Alpha's Alpha Beowolf form's face.

Alpha: " _ **Hey, Dandy Man.**_ "

The Dandy Man then whimper in pain.

Alpha: " _ **You lost.**_ "

Then he whimper in acknowlegdement.

Alpha: " _ **Now i have to read your mind...**_ "

Then he whimper in confusion.

Alpha: " _ **... By drinking all of your blood.**_ "

He whimper in horror and terror as Alpha bite his neck and blood splatter everywhere as hie start reading his mind. Hie see... appearently hallucinogenic thoughts which confused the hell out of hir.

Alpha: " _ **The **** is this? The **** is that?!" THE **** ARE THOSE?!**_ "

Then... he see... a computer screen of a old man with a partly blad head, white beard, and blue eyes in a military-style white suit grinning before the screen cut off. Alpha grin at this while hie start to laugh manically as hie clap hir hands together, scaring the shit out of poor Emerald as she look horrified and terrorified as well.

Emerald: "Master?"

Alpha: " _ **Hold on...**_ "

* * *

 _Meanwhile... at Weiss' office..._

Weiss goes on her twitter account and start browsing on Alpha's twitter account, then she see Alpha's first tweet which reveal something... it say 'It's Grey Body' with a hashtag #calledit #bitcheslovedcannons #fuckmotheringgrimmoid on it. Weiss just signed.

Acachalla: " Mistress Weiss, something the matter?"

Weiss: "It's ****ing-"

* * *

 _Meanwhiles... somewhere else..._

The old man in the computer screen reveal himself to be none another than the General himself as he spoke in his deep, but raspy and jolly voice.

"General": "GREY BODIES~!"

Doctor: "I am so sorry, General OZ, for the failure of the Dandy Man."

OZ: "Oh, give it a rest, Doctor. He was a Mistalian dog who died feeding a much more bigger beast a valuable information."

Doctor: "B-but General OZ, now they know of our plans..."

OZ: "Ah, Doctor, but zat is one of ze plans~! Now zat zey know our plan, zey will plan around our plan, and so we chall use plans around zeir plan around our plan~!"

Doctor: "... Your brillance knows no bounds!"

OZ: "Regardless... we have one advantage that they sorely lack... A FLYING FORTRESS THAT IS OUR SUPERWEAPON!"

It reveal that their main base of operation was a flying fortress that is their superweapon and there were several airship accompany it as well.

* * *

 **A/N: *whew* That was long to take. Okay, you know why both Mercury and the Dandy Man were easily defeated? Simple, it is age, something that grimms shared. The older they get, the stronger they get, Salem is the youngest natural-made Alpha-level Grimmoid as she took 3rd way to become a Grimmoid and she is just over 43 years old.**

 **And here some character to the peoples of deviantart:**

 **Garrett Strider belong to ZeroSenPie**

 **Oren Hollowheart belong to Rosenkruex**

 **Viri belong to RvBPhoenix**

 **Oreonna and Skye belong to LongSean22**

 **And on yeah, have you seen the Spectre (who beleong to Rosenkruex) and the Juggernaut (who belong to Omnimon1999) on Deviantart? Yeah, you see... both of them are grimmoid in this fanfic of my and they are brothers or half-brother, with Spectre being oldest of two, and their fathers was Alpha... this mean they were his 1st and 2nd grimmoids hie created, by created, they were born from hir as female grimmoid can be impregnant anyway.**

 **And Team VIBH is based on VenturianTales group**

 **Anyway, that it.**


	8. Chapter 4:5

Weiss was in a integration room, with Grimmking Joan and Blake's father, Ghira Belladonna, in an unspecified location somewhere in the kingdom of Vale with a monkey faunus priest, who is from one of the churchs from island of Menagerie, and who is one of the prime suspect of working for Grey Body, or Miliennius. There was silent in the room as Ghira and Grimmking Joan, who were standing by Weiss, who was sitting down in a chair, were glaring at him. The faunus priest attempt to speak.

Priest: "I-"

Weiss then shush him by using her finger put on her mouth, which he immediately shut up. Then she place her finger on a paper of a report that dated 16 years back when the priest did something for Grey Body in the past.

Weiss: "Oct 20th, 68 AGW. What was that all about?"

The priest attempt to speak his way out.

Priest: "Hold on. The last person who were working for the investigation department for kingdom of Vale and the one in charge of Menagerie, Kira Belladonna, jauger faunus father of the current cheftain, Ghira Belladonna, closed my files for good together."

Ghira glared at him for the mere mention of his father's name due to the fact they never have a good relationship with each other as Weiss easily counter that one.

Weiss: "Yes, well. There been a change in managements, which they let us look in the case files. After what has happen yesterday, managements and the leaders of Vale, Vacuo, Mistal, Atlas, and even Menagerie decide that they want to know why certain peoples has been doing business with a certain organization."

The priest attmpt to denied this.

Priest: "The blood diamonds mines in Meangerie has been empty and closed since the turn of this millennius."

Weiss then instantly knew he did something for Grey Body due to him accidentally revealing a certain detail in his sentence.

Weiss: "Ah, there is. Milliennius, the nickname of the organization, Grey Body."

The faunus priest realized in fear and terror that he has been found out of working with Grey Body in the past.

Weiss: "Due to the recent events of grimmoid activities, which include the attack on my real estate, Herr de Katle, and the recent attack in the city of Cers, there were informants in them that were giving them informations from the inside. As such, they allow us to reopening up old cases files in search for any members who were in them who may have... the greatest offences to the peoples of Remnant on the reconds."

The faunus priest attempt to speak his way out of this.

Priest: "B-but i has no choice, they made it impossible to say no."

Weiss glared at him as she speak to him.

Weiss: "Oh, who could say no to the temptation of immortality?"

The priest decide to answer that question, which he should have thought about.

Priest: "Among other things..."

Weiss, Grimmking Joan, Ghira then think of what that suppose to meant... until they realized something that made them instantly pissed.

Weiss: "Oh no, they didn't. What? They just drive a truck full of children to your house?"

The priest realized he been outsmarted and outspoken as sweat start dipping from his head.

Weiss: "Wow."

Weiss, Ghira, and Grimmking Joan were disgusted of what he did for Grey Body and what his rewards were, which made them even more disgusted with him as Tai Xiao Long walk toward the priest as he attempt to pleaded for them to let him live.

Priest: "Please, you-you must understand i am just a man, a man that's just a speck to my lord. I am just weak."

Weiss then sarcatically play with him.

Weiss: "Oh, don't not worry, priest. I assume you... your god is forgiving."

Priest: "Really? Oh please be-"

Tai then grab him by the shoulder as Weiss walk away along with Ghira and Grimmking Joan.

Weiss: "Just make sure you ask him when you get there."

There was a lot of screaming as Tai is punching the molester priest.

* * *

 **A/N: Knight7572 asked some question because, well, he didn't exactly read entire fanfic i've made, but lucky that sorted out... and give me a headache because i have to explain some thing which i'm gonna copy from the comment i've giving him.**

 **Is the race of Grimmoids affect by the silver-eyes of the Silver-eyes Warrior? There's an obivious answer to that... no. The only reason why the Seasons Maidan of Winter, Spring, Summer, and Fall are affect by the silver-eyes because the Wizard created it as a failsafe because he was one of them, he just give his magical power to them, but his silver-eyes powers. Grimmoid, on the other hand, are a different kind of story... because they existed way before even the Wizard has existed or even he was even born. So by the time that the Wizard is born, Alpha would have been somewhere 3000ish years old. Silver-Eyes can affect a grimmoid up to Xi-level, but albert to a lesser extend than the maidans. But after they going into Nu-level, the Silver-eyes power started losing effect against them as higher the levels goes... they can just barely affected Delta-level to Gamma-level grimmoid because it can barely damaged them, and are just annoying to the Beta-level to Alpha-level Grimmoid because they can no longer damage them. Because remember... there 4 natural ways that a grimmoid is made, and some, actually, all of them involve humans or faunus. They are basically grimm and more powerful version of Vampire and Werewolves, except they don't have their weakness to enhanced silver or their others of their weaknesses as well. But they due have a few weakness... like using obsidian-made swords or objects because obsidian can pierce through aura, like other aura-user beings like human or faunus, and also include vampire and werewolves. But that going to be a tough time to export it because their advantages out-weight their disadvantages.**

 **Alpha, on the other hand, is different... because hie is immune to the silver-eyes and the maidens power because hie is a speical and unique kind of grimmoid. Which there only 4 grimmoid (other than Alpha himself) and they were all created by Alpha as well. They are hir two sons, Spectre being the 1st(belonging to Rosenkruex) and Juggernaut being the 2nd (belonging to Onmimon1999), and other 2, a 3rd unknown grimmoid that which make an appearance later, and Emerald. However... they are just minor compared to Alpha, because they have yet to reach Alpha's age and skills, and let just say... there are billions and billions of humans, faunus, and even grimm swarming inside of hir. So there plenty of silver-eyes warrior inside of hir, and no, Summer Rose is not one of them inside of Alpha. Theres couple of point that will be important to the story.**

 **But i told him not worry about Ruby not making an appearance because she will (and i'm pretty sure for those who has seen Hellsing will know about Alucard's secret knows and the hints i left behind of what is going on, but don't answer them, then it won't be a sercet then for Ruby reappearance.)**

 **And i told him that Grimmoid have emotion and personality like human and faunus as well, so there good kind of grimmoid like Grimmking Joan. So like human or faunus, you can't tell wither they are good or bad until you know their personality. The grimmoid we have seen so far are artificial-created grimmoid.**

 **Then he asked about 4 relic of remnant... well, they do affect. But there a catch... they are dangerous forbidden objects because they were created by the gods. So if they misused, you know what gonna happen next. Because remember, there are corrupted human and faunus as well who want to used them for their own purpose. So the world of Remnant in my fanfic is a world of greys and grays.**

 **He asked if the grimmoid hate Salem when, in fact, Salem is one of them. A funny moment i tell you. That what happen when peoples don't read the fanfic correctly. Remember, this fanfic version of my is different from the canon version of RWBY. I did also tell him that Salem was stuck in a other dimension, or more speciified, a pocket dimension she was sealed in.**

 **Then he told me he never read the Hellsing manga because he only saw Alucard on DBX, which has nothing to due with Hellsing, which i'm pretty sure he did. i asked hm to stop sending message now because i got a heahache from explaining it. Trust me, peoples explaining alot of details offend will know about that.**

 **Also, next month... there will two chapter for two month before stopping at April and begin again When if i begin and finish RWBY: Hellsing Dawn and RWBY: Hellsing Early Dawn.**


	9. Chapter 5: Bitches Loves Cannon

Chapter 5: Bitches Loves Cannon

* * *

 _Few days after the hotel incident in the city of Cers..._

Alpha and Emerald, who now a Beta-level Grimmoid, were hiding out in the saferoom at Motel 6 where both Blake, Yang, and Alexander were staying at. Alpha was... talking and taunting Weiss, who was in her office, on the phone about the whole thing being organized by Grey Body, while wearing hir hood and lower metal mask, leaning against the louge chair in the saferoom they were in as Alpha is taunting Weiss to said something...

Alpha: " _ **Say it.**_ "

Weiss: "**** you."

Alpha: " _ **After you say it.**_ "

Weiss: "You're really going to force me on this?"

Alpha: " _ **Weiss! I'm at half mast here! I need to hear this!**_ "

Weiss yelled at Alpha on the screen.

Weiss: "FINE! You were right!"

There was a silent for a few second...

Weiss: "Alpha?"

Alpha then let out a groan of extreme pleasure, which made Weiss pretty twitchy and pretty pissed as well before she cut off the call.

Weiss: "Jump on your own ass AND DEAD!"

Alpha... was quite delightful of has happen as hie is in quite a pleasure.

Alpha: " _ **Ahhhh! Houston... we have no proble-**_ "

Then the door kicked open, and the one who kicked the door open was Garrett. Emerald, Blake, Yang, and Alexander gasp in surprised and shock as Garrett stroll toward Alpha, both slowly and angrly, as Alpha just got up from the chair.

Alpha: " _ **Okay, dude. I just- i just finish. I'mma need like a 5 minutes over here to recharged.**_ "

But Garrett was having none of that as he punch Alpha in the face, which instantly recharged hir and kick Garrett in the face, which causes his sunglasses to fall of his face, broken now.

Alpha: " _ **NEVERMIND! WE'RE BACK IN BUSINESS!**_ "

Alpha draws out hir weapon, Death Cerberus, and Garrett draws out his weapons, Excella and Gambit, to prepare to face each other. Emerald attempt to help her master by using her cannon as baseball bat.

Emerald: "I'VE GOT HIM!"

Emerald then notice Oren before throw a knife right next by her head with a official note on it, which cause her to become jittery and slump to the ground. Which pretty much annoyed Alpha greatly as Emerald mumbles in comprehensibly.

Alpha: " _ **Oh great! And now she's triggered. Could been all day with it.**_ "

Oren then spoke to them.

Oren: "The councils of each of the four kingdoms has force us to work with each other send this message to you to go to Vale as a private jet is waiting for you."

Garratt then picked up his broken sunglasses and put them back on.

Garrett: "Yeah... so now ship get your pale ass outta of here, you ****ing nutjob! Along take with you trigger happy hot grimmoid chick! Along with the others two chick! And that masked guy!"

Alexander just look at him, annoyance not exactly out of the question.

Alexander: "What?"

Alpha was pretty amused by this recent development.

Alpha: " _ **Man, i don't know what i find funnier. The councils strong-arming your guys into helping us, or the fact that you obiviously haven't seen what i did to statue of big M~!**_ "

Both Garrett and Oren look at Alpha, confused of what hir meant.

* * *

 _Later..._

It was reveal that Alpha put up a banner tied across of the statue's arms which's read '420YOLOSWAG4MONTY'. Which cause both Garrett and Oren to scream, and Alpha to laugh while hie was flying in the private jet as Emerald, Blake, Yang, and Alexander just sighed at Alpha's antics.

* * *

 _Later... at the meeting being held in a building in the city of Vale..._

The people that were there at the meeting were Weiss, Grimmking Joan, and the counils of each of the 4 kingdoms along with an unknown person and the Cheftian of Menagerie along with his wife... and Ozpin. The others that were also there were Team JNPR, Team CVFY, Team SSS_, Team ABRN, Team NDGO, Team FNKI, Penny, Ciel, and Xiong Gou and 3 of the Beacon Academy teachers, Glynda, Doctor Oobleck, and Peter Port, and along with Qrow, Tai Xiao Long, Grimmking Joan's daugther, Amber, were looking at them. They were here because they are curious of what is going on.

Representer of the kingdom of Mistal, Thomas, was talking of the council of Mistal having... a bit of a trouble caused by none othe than Alpha.

Thomas: "So your saying the banner would come down? I think it's a constrcitor knot."

Then everyone was silent when there was a muffled voice talking to someone at outside of the door, which was Alpha talking either to Emerald, Blake, or even Yang.

Alpha: " _ **What- what you mean you forgot the song? Okay, screw- screw it. No, screw it, screw it! Just- just take my damn phone and hit random. No, just hit random. Okay, three... two... one...**_ "

Alpha then kicked the door, which cause to burst open, which made hir dynamic entrance with chorus of 'Bitch' (by Meredith Brooks). Almost everyone in the room, except for the unknown person and Acachalla, have the 'WTF?' look of being either shocked or appalled. Weiss and Grimmking Joan just face palm their faces of one of Alpha's antics. Emerald, Blake, and Yang have the look of embarrassment at this. Alpha decided it wasn't working out.

Alpha: " _ **Yeah, Okay. Turn it off, turn it off.**_ "

Someone then turns off of Alpha's phone.

Alpha: " _ **It didn't work. It did not work.**_ "

Weiss: "Following your example."

Alpha was sexually amused by that comment from Weiss herself.

Alpha: " _ **Ooh, catty.**_ "

Then... an voice of a old woman is heard. coming from the unknown person, who look like a older version of Weiss and has Louise Schnee, mother of Winter and Weiss Schnee, standing right beside her.

?: "Your always make a scene, Alpha."

Alpha: " _ **Huh?**_ "

Alpha then look at the unknown person who made that comment of hir. Then hie instantly recognized the familiar face of who it was as Weiss turn around to see her.

Alpha: " _ **OH SHIT! IS THAT BIG BERTHA?!**_ "

Weiss: *in thought* "Grandmother..."

It was reveal to be none other to be the 100 years old grandmother of Weiss and Winter, the mother of Louise and her deceased older sister and aunt of Winter and Weiss, Angelina (who has dead from a long battle against heart problems), the cousin and wife of her cousin Nicholas Schnee, and the previous master of Alpha before she give Angelina of controlling Alpha, Emma Schnee, or by her military nickname of... Big Bertha. Alpha then start excited and hasty walking toward her, but two guards attempt to block hir as one of the guard speak to hir.

Guard: "Excuse me, sir. You're going to have to-"

They just got tossed aside by Alpha as hie killed them.

Alpha: " _ **Out of my way~!**_ "

Alpha then kneeled in front of Big Bertha and took off hir hood and lower metal mask, now looking like a 19-years old woman with long, beautiful red hair with it get darker until it black on the top and blue eyes as hie smirk at Big Bertha.

Bertha: "Well, well, well. If isn't Alpha..."

Then she put her old and winkles hands and grasp on the face of the form Alpha is taking to feel the smooth surface of hir face.

Bertha: "Your skin is still as smooth as the day i felt it on my own 85 years ago..."

Alpha affectionately talk to her.

Alpha: " _ **Your know it. Remind me of when i'd keep your bed warm during the invasion of Vacuo and the final battle of the Great War when the King of Vale used and was able to contronlled the Relic of Destruction to the stop the invasion, but inevitable destroyed the resources of Vacuo as well. Which he regretted for his remaining 1 year of his life.**_ "

Big Bertha then put off her hands on Alpha's face and sadly sighed.

Bertha: "Those were better days. I was younger, beautiful..."

Alpha then interrupted her.

Alpha: " _ **Oh shut up, you old hag. I'd still wreck you like Luna.**_ "

Big Bertha then laugh at that.

Bertha: "Oh, you know exactly what to say to moisten me up."

The some of the people were... kinda are disgusted by that comment and one who doesn't want to have sex, ever again.

?: "I CAN NEVER HAVE SEX AGAIN!"

Weiss was embarrassed by both Alpha and her grandmother.

Weiss: "Alpha, if you please."

Alpha then stand up before facing the meeting.

Alpha: " _ **You're right. Enough focusing on the past... Instead, let's focus on the past! Back in the last year of the Great War, Acachalla and i were a part of top-government secret operation created by the 4 kingdoms at the time called 'Operation RVB'. Acachalla was 10, and i'm pretty sure if i remember correctly, i was using this form with a blue uniform and a combat skirt.**_ "

Then someone named Reggie interrupted the story Alpha was telling to everyone.

Reggie: "Wait a second, but that implies that Big Bertha-"

Alpha then yelled and theatened him.

Alpha: " _ **INTERRUPTED MY STORY AGAIN, REGGIE! AND WHAT HAPPEN!**_ "

Alpha then continue of what hie was talking about.

Alpha: " _ **But yeah, we were orders to stick it sideway to a mencerary group of crazy peoples in Vacuo called themselves Grey Body, who are full of mad scientists, whackjobs, and stuff lead by a old guy named General Omega Zeus, or General OZ for short, that were experimenting with childrens that are both humans and faunus and both males and females. And did we~!**_ "

Weiss then pointed out the obivious.

Weiss: "Seems you... missed a spot."

Alpha can only lampshade of Weiss is gonna tell to everyone in the room.

Alpha: " _ **Are you- are you gonna do this right now? In front of everyone?**_ "

Weiss: "The point is that... enough members, along with their leader, were able to survived and are planning on finish on what would they were doing 84 years ago. They're possible established a base either in Menagerie or Fahist and are using the name-"

?: "Milliennius."

The one, known as Agent QMSC, who said it reveal to be a wolf faunus with platinum-color hair and red-eyes, making him look like a male verison of Ruby. Weiss and Ozpin grasp in shock of how he was able easily get in the room as Blake, Amber, and Qrow puts out their weapons and aim them at him before he raised his arms and hands in the defense.

QMSC: "Warten Sie! [Please wait!] How do you say 'do not shoot the messager'?

Alpha: " _ **Ah, the return of the why boner. WITH A VENGEANCE.**_ "

Weiss wondering of how the hell did he get in here.

Weiss: "How the hell did he get in here?"

Acachalla: "We had over a dozen guards."

Alpha then look at them with confusion on hir face.

Alpha: " _ **Those were ours? I mean- Oh my god! How the **** did he through the guards and get in here?!**_ "

Then Agent QMSC set up a small portable hologram projector as he put out a remote to it.

QMSC: "My general, General OZ. Would like to personally introduce himself, along with our wonderful organization."

Agent QMSC presses a button on the remote, but it doesn't come on for some reason.

QMSC: "What?"

Agent QMSC attempt to presses it again several times before General OZ asked him.

OZ: "OMSC?"

QMSC: "It's not working, General OZ!"

OZ: "Did you press click tv zen power?"

Agent QMSC found the reason why the hologram projector was not working.

QMSC: "Oh wait. I'm on video 2."

OZ: "Nein, video 1."

QMSC: "Got it!"

Then the hologram projector turn on and showed the General OZ for the first time as he eriee smiled.

OZ: "Hello~!"

Alpha then start laughing at General OZ because of his weight.

Alpha: " _ **He's still so ****ing fat! He's like a crazy version of William H. Taft! Wait wait no no! Jim Gaffigan! Jim Gaffigan! HAHAHA! It's funny.**_ "

OZ: "A, if it isn't ze memorable Alpha. His provider and CEO of SMBC, Weiss Schnee, ze bean counters, and of course, very interest to see by the way, Ozpin. How it does feel to vork with your worst sworn enemies right now, Ozpin?"

Ozpin: "Not as painful as your obnoxious voice."

OZ: "Ah, come on... my youngest half-brother who is pretty much ze last of ze pure-blooded Non-semblancer. Remember of how you and ze 4 other kingdoms at zat time have aided us in our escaped from Vacuo?"

Opzin's face then have the look of mortified and livid as his relationship to General OZ is reveal to them. Most of them were shocked and grasped as some of them feeled betrayed by Ozpin, as Weiss, Peter Port, and Grimmking Joan glared at him angrly at Ozpin as Alpha cocky smirk at what is happening right now.

OZ: "Oh! I guess zey weren't supposed to know ours relationship to each other~."

Weiss then angrly asked Ozpin.

Weiss: "So... that's how you knew about them, didn't you?"

Ozpin's expression then reversing as he let out a sighed.

Ozpin: "Yes."

OZ: "I'm sure you're chomping your chain at ze bit to find out what ve have plan in store for you, nein?"

Weiss then easily answered that question.

Weiss: "An army of artifical-made grimmoids."

There was silent as General OZ glared at Weiss for ruining it.

OZ: "Wow, just killed all ze fun. Put ze fun in camps, vhy don't?!"

Alpha replied, since hie know about a thing or two about mass murder and genocides.

Alpha: " _ **Yeah, you fun-sociopath!**_ "

Weiss just can't wait.

Weiss: "JUST GET TO THE ****ING POINT!"

OZ: "Well, mind me if it seem a little too puzzly for you... but at some times at some places... something may vill attack you. Maybe. Probably. Could be happening right now~!"

Alpha: " _ **FINGER CROSSED!**_ "

General OZ ramble on about something as Agent QMSC took notice of Jaune and Pyrrha.

QMSC: "Fraulein! Fraulein! HEY, FRAULIEN!

Jaune & Pyrrha: "What?"

QMSC: "... You two would make wonderful childrens."

Jaune and Pyrrha were both shocked and creep out, but brush at the same time at Agent QMSC's suggestion before he got his head in front of Death Cerberus as Alpha fired his weapon and blown off Agent QMSC's head.

Alpha: " _ **Was that wolf boy/girl thing bugging you two?**_ "

OZ: "And like zat, ze war can now begin~."

Alpha: " _ **Whoops~! Did i accidentally start a war~?**_ "

Weiss: "Nora!"

Nora then destroyed the hologram projector showing General OZ with her weapon, Magnhild, before all of Team JNPR thought about Agent QMSC's suggestion.

JNPR: *in thought* "Huh... they would've have looked rather nice actually."

Weiss: "Alright now, Alpha. Clean that u-"

Then everyone see the body of Agent QMSC is suddenly gone without a trace, and along with his blood as well.

Alpha: " _ **OH WOW! Looks like he was self-cleaning. That and/or magicial.**_ "

Weiss then stand up and Alpha smirk at her grandmother called them both in a sweet, and both motherly and grandmotherly voice.

Bertha: "Weiss? Alpha?"

Alpha: " _ **Yes, sugarlips?**_ "

Bertha smirk at Alpha.

Bertha: "When you find him... and when you killed him. I want you to record, so i can fall asleep to it... every single night."

Alpha was excited as hell at Big Bertha's bloodthistly taste.

Alpha: " _ **MONTY ****ING OUM! I'VE MISSED YOU!**_ "

Glynda was offenced by that.

Glynda: "HEY!"

Alpha: " _ **Oh shut up.**_ "

* * *

 _Meanwhile... at the flying fortress of Grey Body, Typhon..._

Both General OZ, the doctor, and a cyborg with glowing red mono-eye known as Captain Exus were walking down an hallway toward whe the bridge of the flying fortress, Typhon, which was converted from a 12 million ton dust platform, because it was easier and cheaper, into a heavy-armed flying fortress, is.

Doctor: "Ah, General OZ. I think that went well."

OZ: "You zink it vent vell?! Doctor, i was zere, and unlike my former 4 acquaintances..."

General OZ remember while back when the Saunus Branch Leader, Anima Branch Ledaer, Solitas Branch Leader, and the Menagerie Branch Leader has finally outlived their usefulness to Grey Body, General OZ has send his artifical-made grimmoid soldiers to rip them and kill them.

OZ: "I killed it."

They arrived at the bridge of Typhon, where Agent QMSC is sitting in the command chair of General OZ as its decend.

QMSC: "Let us hope that the clone does not end up the same! We do not have the freezer space to store all of the incidental leftovers!"

General OZ look at Agent QMSC in his chair as its descend.

OZ: "Ah, Doctor. Usually it is faux pas to give a pet as a gift to me, but i love him!"

The doctor then pick up Agent QMSC from General OZ's command chair by grabbing the top of Agent QMSC's shirt before apologizing for Agent QMSC's behavior.

Doctor: "General OZ. I am so sorry for his disrespectful disposition!"

Agent QMSC let out a couple of laughs as General OZ sit down on his command chair.

OZ: "Ah, don't vorry. I much enjoy some playful cattiness (or is it wolffiness?) in my staff. But noneless it is time for phase two of our operation of 3 of ours true plans of our operation. Our fraulien grimmoid mercenary's excussion to ze location in the Emprise du Lion Sea that is near the Vermithrax Strait."

* * *

 _Meanwhile... at a location in Emprise du Lion Sea that is near Vermithrax Strait..._

A Grey Body Bullhead is nearing a Altas multiple-aircrafts carrying roles, sea-travel aircraft supercarrier called TACS Alcatraz Isle, that was about 1,375.20 meters long (4511.80 feet long) and weight around 677,715 dead-weight tons and at 1,228 maxmium width with 4 flight decks and with the bridge in the middle with 2 flight decks on each sides, and moving to land on it's landing pad on the deck. The rader of the bridge pick up the Bullhead coming toward TACS Alcatraz. Rader operator told the TACS Alcartraz's captain about it.

Rader Operator: "Sir, there's an inbound Bullhead trying to land on the landing pad of the ship."

Alcartraz's Captain: "That seems odd."

The TACS Alcartraz's captain turn to face Commander Violet, who has purple skin for some reason, to asked him of the Bullhead.

Alcartraz's Captain: "Commander Violet, do you know-"

Commander Violet is then reveal to be a artifical-made grimmoid.

Alcartraz's Captain: "OH GOD! THAT'S WHY YOU'RE PURPLE!"

The crew are soon got killed by the grimmoid onboard of the TACS Alcartraz. The Bullhead then lands on the captured TACS Alcartraz and who step out reveal to be a woman with a long braid hair, a eyepatch on the left eye, and a slouch hat holding her 40 mm cannon weapon, Schwerer Gustav, on her shoulder and with a shark-like grin, named Jaclyn Snippy Krupp, before she talked in her usually accent.

Jaclyn: "This is my favorite kind of ship; running with blood and seamens."

Commander Violet was confused by this.

Violet: "What?"

Jaclyn: "The game, mates~!"

Violet: "What game?!"

Jaclyn: "You lose, mates~!"

Jaclyn then turned to face Commander Violet.

Jaclyn: "LOL! I'm so random, mates~!"

Commander Violet was confounded by Jaclyn's randomness.

Violet: "Uh... so... the ship is now under you command, miss Jaclyn Snippy."

Jaclyn: "Ah! Thank you very much, captain! Tell me, how did it feels slaughtering your kinsmen, turning them into Cursed Grimms, 'n' betraying your fam 'n' kingdom all for the selfish desire to become a immortal grimmoid, mates~?"

Commandor Violet was kinda shocked about it and think it as well.

Violet: "... Wow, uh, when you put it like that... i feel like kind of a cunt."

Jaclyn: "Oh, but you know what might make you feel better, captain?"

Violet: "Uh... what's that?"

Jaclyn then levels Scwerer Gustav at Commander Violet's head, with the grimmoids sailors gasp as she grin.

Jaclyn: "Checking your privilege, mates~."

Then she open fired on Commander Violet's head.

* * *

 _Meanwhile... in Alpha's room in the basement of Herr de Kalte..._

Alpha, who is sitting down on her chair with hir hood on and without hir lower metal mask on hir face, but hir true face is covered by shadows, is talking to Acachalla.

Alpha: " _ **Acachalla, if i may confide you...**_ "

Acachalla: "I temper my sense of decency in expection."

Alpha: " _ **I am positively throbbing over these guys returning.**_ "

Acachalla: "Well, if it lasts for more then 4 hours..."

Alpha: " _ **Acachalla, do you know what my top 3 favorite things l've killed are? Third is those idiots 308 years ago. Second is Grey Body. Can you guess the first**_?"

Acachalla can easily guess it.

Acachalla: "Those people who turn you into grimmoid 4000 years ago?"

Alpha then clap hir hands.

Alpha: " _ **NAILED IT!**_ "

Then... they two people walking down the stair and when they turn to face it, it is reveal that Skye and Oreonna are the ones who walked down the stair, so that Skye can meet Alpha and use her abilites tame Alpha as she raise her hand halfway and movng towards Alpha. Alpha then warn her.

Alpha: " _ **I suggest not taming... because... you wouldn't want to experience of my emotions or my memories.**_ "

Skye then smirk at her.

Skye: "It can't be that bad."

But when Skye actived her grimm-taming powers on Alpha. She suddenly experienced it. The sadness, the hatred, and the pain. When she saw the memory of how Alpha was turned into a Grimmoid despite the true body of Alpha and the peoples were covered by shadows, it was so horrifying that cause her to stop her powers and collespe on her knees, with Oreonna coming to her side.

Oreonna: "Are you okay?"

Skye: "Yeah, i'm fine."

Both Skye and Oreonna then look at Alpha .

Alpha: " _ **Warn you.**_ "

Both of them nodded in agreement.

* * *

 _Meanwhile... somewhere else..._

Caboose was at a abandon chunch, which was housing a numbers of Grey Body artifict-made grimmoid soldiers. Caboose was talking to Grimmking Joan on the phone while he is confronting them.

Caboose: "I see! Now 'tis open season for dohs Grey Body 'ounds."

Joan: " **Yes, Caboose. We have a much bigger foe knocking at ours door.** "

Caboose: "They knock at de dure of Schnne, an' as de wolf 'uffs an' puffs, we shall skewers dees pigs ourselves!"

Grimmking Joan was... just confused by Caboose's metaphor.

Joan: " **I don't know what metaphors on which you draw, since we were once Boarbatusks ourselves, we must set aside our differents and worked together as one.** "

Caboose: "Loike a crusade?"

Joan: " **What?! No! Nononononono! We don't say that! For ethnic reasons... we're now calling them. Damn, what do the kingdoms called it again?** "

Caboose: "A campaign?"

Joan: " **Yes, that the word i was looking for... a campaign against Grey Body.** "

Then... the Grey Body artifical-made grimmoids soldier then open fired on Caboose.

GBS: "FOR GREY BODY!"

But they were easily slash through by Caboose's giant sword.

Caboose: "Only 'til 'tis time ter slide in de arrows, spears, an' swords."

* * *

 _Meanwhile... in the Vale war room in a building in the city of Vale..._

There was a meeting between Weiss, who was being bodyguarded by Acachalla, Blake, Yang, and a guy who was a old friend of her aunt Angelina before her death, Adolf Jean-Maries Loret, in the Kingdom of Vale's multiple-types war room.

Adolf: "Ve lost communication with zee sea-faring vessel from the kingdom of Atlas, TACS Alcartraz, which is now renamed to GBS Paris Dora by its capturers, 14 hours ago. Currently, as of right now, it's resting off zee coast of zee contient of Fahist 300 kilometers in the Emprise du Lion Sea und near zee Vermithrax Strait."

Weiss then asked him.

Weiss: "Have you acquired visual via spyplane?"

Then... Adolf's friend and second in-commandor, Kansas Ike Eisenhower, another old friend of Angelina Schnee, then told her.

Kansas: "Yes. And they've have left a rather cryptic message on one of the flight deck of the ship that we've have yet to make any sense of."

Kansas then send the photograph of the GBS Paris Dora's deck to Weiss' scroll and when she looked at the photograph on her scroll, the ship's deck was scawled in bloods of its original crews which the phrase say 'CAKE IS A LIE' on it. Which just confuses the hell out of both Weiss, Blake, and Yang.

Weiss: "I... i don't get this. I don't get it."

Adolf: "None of us know vat it means either."

Weiss: "It is a refence or something?"

Kansas: "Of course, there was one other we had which..."

Kansas looked at the other photograph before sending it to Weiss, which reveal someone, holding a yellow umbrella in the middle of the message for some reason.

Kansas: "look to be someone sitting or standing in the middle while holding a yellow umbrella. Seems a tad random if you asked me."

* * *

 _Meanwhile... on one of the flight deck of the GBS Paris Dora..._

Jaclyn was holding a yellow umbrella while holding Schwerer Gustav on her shoulder in the middle while she was both talking and sang about something.

Jaclyn: "Rainbows, tacos, Doctor Who, Homestuck~! With no king~! No king~! Lalalala~!"

* * *

 _Meanwhile... back at the Vale's war room..._

Weiss noted Jaclyn's begging for attentions right now.

Weiss: "This person looks like they begging for attentions."

Adolf: "And zey're about to get it! Zee Special Vale Air Service (S.V.A.S.) has deployed 5 platoons via Bullheads. Zey'll have visual any moment now."

There was a long pause in the room before both Acachalla, Blake, and Yang asked Weiss.

Blake & Yang: "Weiss?"

Acachalla: "Mistress Weiss?"

Weiss: "Wait for it..."

Then there was another brief pauses before the rader operator has received information on the rader that something happen to the Bullheads.

VWRO: "We've lost all of the Bullheas!"

The assembled offices grasped as well as Blake and Yang except for Weiss and Acachalla as the Vale war room rader operator get the refences of the message.

VWRO: "That was Portal, by the way. That's Portal. That's... what it from."

Adolf was visibly shaken as he says 'uhhhhhhh' as Weiss was not impress.

Weiss: "Well, this has been fun. Always nice playing audince to this menagerie you and the Vale council call a military. Since it seems like you've got this one on a lockdown, i'll leave you to it."

Weiss then gets up from her chair and turn to leave she decide to leave the Vale war room with Blake, Yang, and Acachalla before Adolf quickly told them.

Adolf: "Vhoa, vhoa vhoa vhoa vhoa vhoa! Based on new information zat has been presented to us, uh, ve've decided zat we required zee Schee Organization und zeir services."

Weiss: "You know, it's amazing how much time and people we could save if you'd just ask us in the first place."

Weiss then turns to leave.

Weiss: "Blake, Yang, and Acachalla?"

Acachalla chuckles as he followed Weiss along with Blake and Yang. As they are walking down in the hallway, they discussed of how they gonna get to the ship.

Blake: "We're taking a hefty game, Weiss. 300 kilometers from both side of the Emprise du Lion Sea between Fahist and Vale, and they seems to be able to annihilate anything we send at them with that ship and can distect any aircraft or ship that is powered by dust."

Yang: "... and we can't send a submaine, it could be depth charges showcase down there."

Acachalla: "Can't go at it from the sides, can't go at it from below."

Weiss: "So our only option is to hit that son of a bitch from above and it need to be fast, fly high above, steathly, and doesn't need dust to powered it."

Acachalla then thought of one aircraft that is both fast, can fly high above, steathly, and doesn't need to be powered by dust that was a build for only Grimmoid pilots like Alpha or Emerald.

Acachalla: "Well, we do have one option. However, it was nuclear-powered aircraft and it was just a prototype that was build for only the Schnee Organization during the time of Angelina Schnee, your deceased aunt and the previous master of Alpha."

Then... Alpha appear from the wall, with hir hood and metal lower mask on."

Alpha: " _ **The SOP-71 Prototype. An advanced, hypersonic-capable, nuclear-powered, long-range strategic reconnaissance aircraft capable of Mach 6 and an altitudes of fricking 85,000 feets.**_ "

Weiss, Blake, and Yang were... surprise of Alpha knowing alot about aircrafts.

Weiss: "You sure do seem to know alot about it."

Alpha: " _ **DO YOU EVEN READ MY CHISTMAS LIST?!**_ "

* * *

 _Later... on GBS Paris Dora..._

Jaclyn was singing and dancing to 'Never Gonna Give You Up' by Pick Astley with her weapon, Schwerer Gustav, on one of the flight decks of GBS Paris Dora before singing and dancing on the middle of the ship. Which was both annoying and getting on the nerves of the Grey Body Crew on the bridge.

GBO: "What the hell is she singing now?"

GBO 2: "I have no idea. I think it was popular a couple years back."

GBO 3: "At least she is no longer on about ponies, and the friendship, and the wrapping up of winter."

Jaclyn continue to sing and dance until she suddenly grasp as she suddenly felt something coming and collapses, trembling in fear.

Jaclyn: "IT'S HIR! LIKE GENERAL OZ SAID, MATES!"

The Bridge grimmoids offices were unaware of what she is actually saying and what is actually happening.

GBO 2: "Uh, my fraulien Jaclyn. The- the song was nice, so you don't need to-"

Jaclyn then aiming Schwerer Gustav straight up in the air.

Jaclyn: "PREPARE FOR COMBAT, MATES! IT'S ALPHAAAAAAAAAA!"

Alpha was flying in the SOP-71 Prototype, without hir hood on or lower metal mask on, but hir true face is still covered by shadows.

GBO 2: "Focus your fire! We are going to tear that aircraft apart!"

Alpha drive down at GBS Paris Dora at Mach 6 with the SOP-71 Prototype, grin in exception as the artifical-made grimmoid Grey Body soldiers open fire, but they cannot stop the SOP-71 Prototype. Jaclyn then take aim with Schwerer Gustav as she grin with her shark-like smile.

Jaclyn: "They say no bloke can kill you, Alpha? That's because you don't need a bloke to do a women's job, mates!"

Jaclyn then fired Schwerer Gustav with a magic bullet and easily rip destroyed the SOP-71 Prototype, but Alpha easily keep it together with hir power and continue to drive down at the middle of the deck. Which shocked Jaclyn.

Jaclyn: "WHAT?!"

Alpha and the wreckage of the SOP-71 Prototype crashed and impact the deck of the GBS Paris Dora, setting it ablaze. Alpha raise from the wreckage completely unharmed and hir true face is still covered by shadows. Jaclyn was terrified at this point as Alpha talked to her.

Alpha: " _ **So... nice ship you got here.**_ "

Jaclyn then pulled herself together and level Schwerer Gustav at Alpha.

Jaclyn: "I am Jaclyn Snippy Krupp, 'n' i demand your respect, mate!"

Alpha: " _ **No... you demand my attention.**_ "

Jaclyn then fired Schwerer Gustav with a magic bullet at Alpha, who true face was still covered by shadows, for a few times before exploding on Alpha, which just annoying to Alpha, as she prepare to fired other one at Alpha.

Jaclyn: "I don't have to take this from you! You rasict, cisgendered, patriarch-propagating, misogynistic dog!"

Jaclyn then fired other magic bullet from Schwerer Gustav. Only for Alpha to catches the bullet with hir teeths, which cause Jaclyn to gasp as Alpha muffling talked to her.

Alpha: " _ **The funny thing is...**_ "

Alpha then crushes the bullet in hir teeths as hie walked toward Jaclyn.

Alpha: " _ **in any other circumstance, you might have had a point there. Except my current boss is a woman and all my previous bosses were womens, i was a chick 84 years ago, i hate everyone equally (except for the ones i respects), there's no one alive who can comprehend my sexual prefences, AND I'M A GODDAMN ****ING WOLF! So in other words, Miss Jaclyn Snippy Krupps... CH-CH-CH-CHECK YOUR PRIVILAGE!**_ "

Alpha then punch Jaclyn in the face as hie said the last lines before hie grabs Jaclyn by the neck and then grap Schwerer Gustav and begins shoving it through her chest.

Jaclyn: "Wait- What are you, mate?!"

Alpha: " _ **Oh? Haven't you heard the new sensation sweeping the world of Remnant? Bitches loves cannons.**_ "

Jaclyn screams as Alpha fully impales her on Schwerer Gustav, killing her.

* * *

 _Meanwhile... at Grey Body flying fortress, Typhon..._

General OZ addressing the troops of Grey Body on broad the Typhon and 9 other airships as well with several Grey Body airships around the world of Remnants, which one was command by the Doctor, the other command by Exus, the other command by a former body-building woman known Victoria, all 3 of which are with the Typhon, and rest command by other grimmoid commanders.

OZ: "Ladies and gentlemens~. Operation bait Jaclyn is a resounding success~. Alpha is now exactly vhere ve need hir to be so ve can move forword vith our little... surprise~. However, before ve begin our next phase, i vould like to take some times to address a rumor floating around ze fleets~. Some of you have come to believe zat i like var~. I wish to dashed zere rumors~! I do not like var~! I~. LOVED~. AND~. ENJOY~. VAR~. Zrough my long life-time, i have discovered many forms of var. You get up in ze mourning, you get into your shitty car, and you see a rich CEO, who half as hard as you do, drive down ze street in his Porsche~. Class var~. You make it to vork, and you find out that ze annuel drug test is today, and you just so happened to take a puff of your one-hitter a couple nights ago before dinner with your wife's awful parents~. Drug var~. But zen, you find out zat ze only ones being called in for testing are your faunus co-vorkers~. Race var~. Zen, your try and post it about it on your facebook page, but zen your friends start arguing about vhat's rights and vhat's wrong~. Flame var~. You finally get home, and you decide to relax by vatching a program about: Vho get ze box~? Vhat's in ze box~? How much is vhat's in ze box vorth~? Storage vars~."

General OZ then chuckle before continuing.

OZ: "Vhat i am telling you, my Grey Body army of one millions artifict-made grimmoid soldiers, is zat i am a purveyor of vars. And with your help over ze years, ve are now at ze precipice of my and our true goal. You see, i vant a simple var. No class var, no drug var, no race var, no flame var, and certainly, NO COLD VARS~! Blueballed for 40 years. Vhat i vant is var zat only ve can begin~! A true var~! A vorld var~! Ze sequel you've all been vaiting for~! I! VANT! GREAT! VAR! II!"

All of the Grey Body begin cheering at they said 'HAIL GREY BODY1' repeating.

* * *

At all of the places, Grimmking Joan, Emerald, Penny, Ciel, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Qrow, Ozpin, and all the rest of the characters we know in this and rest in the canon series, stared at the shattered moon which has turned blue. An omnious sigh of what is to come that night. Alpha looked, as hir face is still covered by shadows, looked at the shatter blue moon as hie begun to start mainially laughing before stopping and smiling.

Alpha: " _ **I BETTER NOT MISSED A DAMN THING.**_ "

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, i am gonna do a RWBY: Hellsing Special on Big Bertha. And it going to be set back 85 years ago. So then... there easter eggs in the story, which i shoutouts. Now then... the characters now...**

 **'Big Bertha' Emma Schnee is named after MR 0-10-0 Lickey Banker's nickname of "Big Bertha" or "Big Emma", and she is based on Boss, Big Boss, and Solid Snake of Metal Gears series.**

 **Jaclyn Snippy Krupps look like a female version of Pip Bernadotte and is based on the Sniper from TF2, Snippy from Romantically Apocalyptic, and Rip Van Winkle from Hellsing. With her weapon, Schwerer Gustav, based on the largest cannon ever made in history. Also, she was hired by Grey Body during the time when Angelina Schnee was Alpha's master.**

 **Adolf J.M. Loret look like... i'm pretty sure you can guess. But did you know that Jean-Marie Loret is 'possible' the illegitimate son of Adolf Hitler? It is interest i tell you.**

 **So yeah, Kansas I. Esienhower is obiviously based on the 34th president of the US just for irony.**

 **Both Skye and Oreonna belong to LongSean22**

 **Garrett belong to ZeroSenPie**

 **Oren Hollowheart belong to Rosenkruex**

 **I'm also gonna post the locations and their name on my devianart page.**


	10. Chapter 6: Relax And Think of Oblivion

Chapter 6: Relax And Think Of Oblivion

* * *

 _Meanwhile... in the city of Vale..._

It was nighttime at the city of Vale. Everyone in the city of Vale, both humans and faunus alike, was either sleeping in their homes, working at their jobs, shopping at stores and malls for foods, clothings, and weapons, or drinking at either the bars, tavern, or pubs and walking the entire city while being drunk, which was a comman sight. However, tonight will be an exception. At one of the pubs, one of the drunk dude was talking to rabbit faunus girl.

Vale dude: "Oh, come on, love. Show us your tits."

The rabbit faunus woman then slapped him across the face for him suggesting that. Then he talked to his buddy while he rub his face.

Vale dude: "Oh, she declined. Now, let's get pissed."

His buddy's cigarette just drop to the ground as well as his jaws before he asked him a question.

Vale dude 2: "Hey, mate. What's the last thing you ever thought you see in the might sky?"

Vale dude: "Oh, uh... that a deep question, man, i-"

Vale dude 2: "Oh, no, cause's gigantic airship and a airfortress."

Then... it's 9 airship, which were big enough to carry an entire bridage of artifical-made grimmoid soldiers, and Typhon, which is gigantic enough to carry an entire divison of artifical-made grimmoid soldiers, made it to their key destination of the city of Vale, as the other airships of Grey Body made it to their own key destination of other majors and minor cities over the world of Remnant, with people both awe stuck and confused of why are they here. Hovering over the cities, waiting orders from General OZ to give them the signal to attack.

* * *

 _Meanwhile... on the bridge of Typhon..._

General OZ finally told them, with Agent QMSC and Captain Exus, who was with him on the air fortress' bridge.

OZ: "Ladies and Gentlemens... ve have made it to ours key location!"

Then the grimmoid soldiers on the Typhon and the other airships let out an applause loudly, before General OZ calmed them down.

OZ: "Alright! Calm down! Calm down!"

A grimmoid soldier let out a 'whoo whoo!' before General OZ told him to calm down.

OZ: "Hans! Hans! Bring it down a notch."

Hans let a let out a quiet 'whoooh'.

OZ: "Now."

General OZ then address the Doctor (who was using a hologram because he was on the other airship he was commanding), Captain Exus, Major General Victoria, and Agent QMSC.

OZ: "Doctor, Captain Exus, Major General, and ours fabulous mascot. Please lead us off."

The Doctor then took out a book, which is just label 'Great War II' pamphet.

Doc: "Of course. Everyone, thank you for coming to the mandatory pre-war seminar. Now take out your 'Great Wat II' pamphet and turn to page 3, as the first two pages merely contain a foreword from Nicolas Cages."

Everyone took out their pamphets. Agent QMSC is trying to find his pamphet every pocket he has, but he can't seem to find it, which the Doctor seem to noticed due to his sound of struggling.

Doctor: "Oh dear, what is the problem, Agent QMSC?"

QMSC: "Doctor. I'm sorry. I've seen to misplace my handbook."

Doctor just signed at Agent QMSC's forgetfulness before looking at him.

Doctor: "Such trouble, what to do with you? Go share with Captain Exus."

Agent QMSC was overjoyed as he lean against Captain's shoulder to read over, which Captain Exus unheistenly turns his book so Agent QMSC can read. Then General OZ addressed.

OZ: "Ve have an exciting itinerary of ze evening and tonight's events. Tonight... ve annihilate ze majors and minors cities of ze world of Remnants!"

One of the grimmoid soldier asked him.

GS: "So, umm... all of the city of Vale?"

OZ: "All of Vale. Stroker Palace? Laid to vaste. CCT Tower? Topple it to ze ground."

GS 2: "The House of Hoods?"

OZ: "Eradicated."

GS 3: "The Mercy Hospital?"

OZ: "Obliterated!"

Doctor: "The Statue of the last King of Vale, Harun Aharon the 39th?"

General OZ denied that one.

OZ: "Leave zat be. Ve vill destroyed it after ve destroyed all of ze city of Vale."

GS 4: "What about Sheila Bridge?"

General OZ was getting annoyed by this.

OZ: "Ja, ja. Sheila Bridge is falling down. Ve all know ze song. Look, you can be ze first to burn it down and you can go ahead and sing it; i don't care. Of course, speaking of music, ze accompaniment tonight has been selected via survey. And i hope you're excited as i am~!"

Then a servent carry a tray of a cocktail glass of cider to General OZ and give it to him as he lift into the air while armed missiles are being loaded into the missiles asylums of Typhon and its escort ships.

OZ: "Ze song tonight is ze most appropriate for iconic reasons; ze best reasons! But first... a toast. To ze answer of an age-old question."

General OZ then drop the glass of cider to the floor as the armed missles begun firing, which cause the peoples of the city of Vale to drop their jaws in shock, as one of the missle hit and destroyed the CCT Tower, toppling it to the ground, as soon as the other missles hit other areas as well. Killing dozens of peoples of both humans and faunus, which cause the peoples to run in fear, causing the negative emotions to attracting grimms, as armed grimmoid soldiers began jumping from the airship and Typhon. The peoples were shared no mercy. even childrens were not shared, as the grimmoid soldiers soon shoots at, throwing grenades at, and staking dozens of peoples and eating their bodies. Which soon turned into Cursed Grimm of several types as they begun to attack left to right and attacking everything in sight. The Doctor then asked General OZ.

Doctor: "Is it everything you hoped for, General OZ?"

OZ: "Yes. 'Because it means the destructions of innocents lives."

General OZ then get up from his chair as he spoke these lines.

OZ: "INDUCTION! THEN DESTRUCTION! WHO WANTS TO DEAD?!"

Soon... the streets of Vale was set ablaze with the civilians evaluating to safe-zones.

* * *

 _Meanwhile... at the building of the Vale War Room..._

Weiss, with Blake and Yang standing by her chair in the Vale War Room with Adolf J.M. Loret, Kansas I. Esienhower, her sister Winter, and the representer of the 4 kingdoms. Weiss was arguing with Adolf.

Adolf: "Vhat do you mean hie's stuck on ze boat?"

Weiss: "I mean hie's stuck on the goddamn boat! I need you idiots to send a helicopter after him and retrieve him."

Adolf: "Can't hie just fly vith his powers?"  
Weiss: "What? Well, he can, but sometimes hie doesn't want to!"

Adolf: "Zen how did hie get zere?!"

Weiss: "On the SOP-71!"

Adolf: "Hie used it?!"

Weiss: "WOULD YOU JUST SEND A GODDAMN HELICOPTER?!"  
Adolf: "Ve can't; ours communications are down."

Weiss: "What?"

Adolf: "Zey... have been for ze last 2 hours."

Weiss: "So you're telling us, as of this moment, we have no access to Alpha, communications with our forces in the outside world are down, and the enemy could very well be knocking at our door?"

Then... an explosions was heard.

Yang: "What was that?"

The machines suddenly went back onlines and start bleeping, sweeping, and creeping which the radio-telegraphist quickly reported.

RT: "Communication are backed up! SIR! Everything is on fire! And Grey Body forces are attacking both majors and minors citites around the globe. And Ironwood's faction of the Atlas Army has arrived around the globe as well, but-"

* * *

 _Meanwhile... outside of the building..._

Some people looked up and saw Ironwood's faction's fleet of airship, about 40 of them, has arrived and Atlesian Knight-200AE and Paladins descend and attacked the grimmoid soldiers. Peoples thought they came here to save them... until the Atlesian Knights and Paladins start attacking and killing the civilians as well. Ozpin was at the bridge of the Ironwood's own flagship with General Ironwood himself with him as well, as he is controlled by Ozpin by using a virus and he was also able to manipulate Qrow into continue serving him, as he is in crow form flying in the air, and is order by Ozpin to killed Weiss if he sees her. Ozpin grin at the robots killing the civilians.

Ozpin: "Soon... i will get rid of these damn heaten, those things and abomination of mixed of light and darkness, off of this planet! Soon... my peoples! The ones who followed the light itself! Will be repopulating and soon take back what is ours!"

Ozpin let out an insane laugh.

* * *

 _Meanwhile... back at the Vale War Room..._

RT: "Ironwood's fleet and robot knights are attacking the civilians as well!"  
Everyone in the room, except for Weiss, shouted.

All: "WHAT?!"

?: "That's my cue."

The doors to the chamber is smashed open as a group of Ironwood's mens storm into the room and hold everyone in the room hostage with one of them in the room reveal that, Reggie, is allied with Ozpin, as he point his gun at Weiss.

Reggie: "Beside... prehaps the enemy was sitting beside you all along in this very room!"

Weiss was not impress by Reggie's death threat.

Weiss: "Oh, Reggie. This is adorable."  
Reggie: "SIR... Reginald is my name! I have come to believe that the councils were barely putting their back into thinking of destroying the creatures of grimm! So i allied myself with Ozpin! And now, is the time that sir Reginald was payed of what he deserves!"

There was silent before Weiss let out a chuckle after figuring out something.

Weiss: "You know, i get it."

Reggie was confused of what Weiss was saying.

Reggie: "Get what?"

Weiss then laugh.

Weiss: "How Alpha feels! No wonder hie think that the good and evil morality is such a idiotic concept that was created by a bunch of idiot! But just a little bit anyway. But i must say Sir Reggie it is quite impressive that, despite how hilariously and idiotic amateur this little coup of your is, that you're still manage to hold that gun."

Reggie's left arm was then blasted off, causing him to scream in pain. It was when Acachalla appear with his weapon.

Acachalla: "Who want daddy's little belt?"

Ironwood's soldiers start shouting and shooting desperately, but he just casually dodged and shoot everyone of them, turning them into a fountain of blood. Which one blob of blood lands upon Adolf's face. Acachalla then put away his gun.

Acachalla: "Now think of what you've done."

Everyone in the mutter. Weiss then asked Adolf.

Weiss: "So, Adolf? Are you alright?"

Adolf: "Vell, Reggie was actually... my brother in-law. So... currently processing zat."

Weiss then focus her attention.

Weiss: "Radio operator. Tell what the status of what is going on right now?"

RO: "Yes. All of the in-training hunters and huntresses from all of the 4 academies are being send out to help and Winter's fleet are already moving in to battle and few of them at Atlas are engaging Ironwood's forces in Atlas already. Oh, and General Winter..."

Winter: "What?"

RO: "The doctor have comfirm that you are pregnant."

Winter: "Oh, you got to be ****ing kidding me."

Weiss: "Well then..."

Weiss then look at Adolf and asked him.  
Weiss: "We have to evacuate immediately. Adolf, you could ride with me. Blake and Yang, get on your bike. The rest of you, carpool."

Adolf: "No. I'm not going anywhere. I know i'm not much of a man. I've had a sliver spoon in my mouth since the day i vas born. Zis position, it's not suited for a meeked gentlemen like myself. But i'll be damn, if i tucked my tail between my legs at ze first sight of peril! I zank you for your service, Miss Schnee, but i-"

Weiss then give him a loaded gun on the table.

Weiss: "Here's a gun. There twelve osbidian bullets. Save one for youself."

Weiss and Acachalla then walk off into the hall, with Blake and Yang following them.

Weiss: "Acachalla and Yang?"  
Acachalla: "Yes, Mistress Weiss?"

Yang: "Yeah, Weiss?"  
Weiss: "Really the car and your bike. We've got a war to win.

Blake agreed with her.

Blake: "Right."

* * *

 _Meanwhile... on the Typhon..._

General OZ look on with glee in his voice as the city of Vale is being burned and bombed as its peoples are being killed by shots and poles.

OZ: "Ah, yes~! Stroker Palace is burning... and so are my loins~!"

Victoria, a 6.7 feets tall woman with ginger hair and brown and green eyes and big boobs, carry a nagamaki on one of her shoulders, make an 'ahem' sound, which took notice of General OZ.

OZ: "Ah! Major General and former bodybuilder Primo Victoria. Sorry, i vas understandably caught up in ze moment."

Victoria: "You finally have orders for me, General OZ?"

OZ: "Ah, indeed, my dear Primo Victoria. You have a very specific target."

Victoria: "Where shall my nagamaki be pointed?"

OZ: "Ze Schnee Organization's headquarter, Herr de Kalte."

Victoria was excited about her orders giving by General OZ.

Victoria: "YES!"

OZ: "And you..."  
Victoria: "YES?!"

Oz: "... Chall provide reconnaissance."

Victoria's face turn to incredulity and dismay whilst her lips open, causing her cigarette to fall from her mouth to the ground before she let a 'NOOOOOOOOOOO!' before being calm down by General OZ.

OZ: "Okay, Primo, Primo. I need you to bring it back to me. And take a deep breath."

Victoria hyperventilates before she grunted furiously.

OZ: "Contain... ze calamity... zat is your mammaries. Zere is no one more eager to see zem zan i, but ve must careful. Veiss Schnee, any voman vho can commands ze respect of a god-like beast zat is Alpha, because of her stamina and endurance zat are utter inhuman and utter monsterious! Is not to be trifled vith. Fantasized of on a lonely Saturday night vith a bottle of Chardonnay? Most Certainly. But not trifled vith."

Victoria: "She is just one girl!"

OZ: "And ze Emerald girl. A girl zat is a street rat. She ze 4th grimmoid sired by Alpha hirself. Vhy? Is it her skills? Her semblance? Her unpredictable nature? Zose big hips? Maybe, vho knows. But i do not gambits vith maybes. You vill act as as ze vanguard and survey zeir forces, are ve clear?"

Victoria then, unenthusiastically, gave her answer to General OZ.

Victoria: "Transparently."

OZ: "VONDEFUL~! Now, speaking of vhich..."

OZ then spoke to Sergeant Santa over the radio.

OZ: "Sergeant Santa? Have you spotted Weiss Schnee?"

Santa: "Yeah, General OZ. Driving past Robin Street."

OZ: "Is it on fire?"  
Santa: "It could be more on fire."

* * *

 _Meanwhile... at Weiss' location..._

Weiss was in the back seat of a car being driven by Acachalla, with Yang and Blake riding on Bumblebee along the car. As they drive down the street, Weiss silently survey the butchered bodies though the window.

Then... they heard something over the radio before Acachalla and Yang adjust the tuning to turn up the sound to come across clearer. The voice reveal to belong to Adolf as his mens hold the line until the ends as Adolf spoke through the radio.

Adolf: "Attetion... anyone listing... I'm not sure if i'm using zis correctly. It's been 10 years since i've had to operate an analong radio. I am General of ze Armies Adolf J.M. Loret."

* * *

 _Meanwhile... back at Vale war room..._

The Vale War Room was covered in bloods, leaving Adolf the only one sitting in the blood-soaked remains of the room, speaking through into the radio's mircophone as shooting are heard outside of the room.

Adolf: "I know zings seem bleak to those vho are still alive, but stay on. Ve are still fighting; each and everyone of us. Ve chall defend our families, friends, and homes against zese bastards!"

Adolf hold a detonator in his hand... and smiled, remembering back the time when he first meet Weiss 10 years ago.

* * *

 _10 years earilier..._

Adolf first met Weiss when Acachalla and his son, Klein, present her to him when she was 11 years old. Adolf blinks in disbelif at her.

Adolf: "Are you saying zat zis it? Ze current heiress of ze head of ze family?"

Adolf then look at Acachalla.

Adolf: "Acachalla and Klein. Zis is a little girl."

Weiss then glared at him for calling her that.

Weiss: "A little girl? A bit rude. Don't you think, General Adolf?"

Adolf was surprised at her for saying that in an stern voice as he tried to explain.

Adolf: "Vell, no. It's just..."

Weiss took fews step toward Adolf.

Weiss: "I'm Weiss Schnee. I am the heiress of the head of the Schnee family. So your never addressed me as little girl, again."

Adolf was tooking by surprise.

Adolf: "My apologies, Miss Veiss Schnee. So sorry"

Acachalla just smirked at their conversion.

Weiss: "Before my sister, Winter, left. She said that if i would need anything at all. General Adolf would happily provide."

Adolf flinchs at mention of Weiss' big sister.

Adolf: "Ah, yes. Of course... Vinter vas always 'Adolf! I need you to get me zis new gun' or 'a new airship.' Or some other god forsaken, ridiculous, piece of equipment."

Weiss... then smirked at him.

Weiss: "Well, not to out-done my older sister, but i may some request of my own. I'm quite graceful."

Adolf just stared at her in shock and disbelief at her. Weiss just smiled at him.

* * *

 _Back to the present..._

Adolf just smiled at that wonderful memory of meeting Weiss the first time before the council room door were blasted open and Grey Body soldiers storm in as LtG. Stalin laughs at him.

LtG. Stalin: "How valient of you General Adolf, defending your last post down to the last man."

Adolf: "Ah, but zat's vhere i must rebuke you, because you one man, i see 4..."

Stalin: "See 4?"

Stalin looked around, only to see C4 explosives planteds, with uranium and gravity dusts in them as well.

Adolf: "Vhen you get to hell. Tell zem zat Adolf sent you. And zen apologize on my behalf for ze inconvenience."

Adolf pressed the detonator, which cause C4s to go off, which soon created a black hole, due to the mixed of uranium and gravity dust that were in the C4s, which sucks up the building of the Vale War room before it collepsed on itself. Leaving nothing beheld... but a crater of where it once stood...

* * *

 _Meanwhile... back at Weiss' group..._

The radio is then cut off. Weiss sit silently in the back of the car as she and her group silently mourn for Adolf.

Weiss: "Acachalla?"

Acachalla: "Yes, Ma'am?"

Weiss: "General Adolf was..."

The car then crashed into a cursed grimm, interrupting Weiss, and it was soon killed by Blake.

Weiss: "SON OF A BITCH!"

Acachalla then stop the car with Yang and Blake stopping right beside them as they the road is blocked and is on fire.

Acachalla: "Mistress Weiss. We have a problem."

Weiss: "Oh my god. The road is on fire."

Acachalla: "Unfortunately, that's not the worst of it."

Then... several grimmoid soldiers appear before Acachalla get out of the car, putting out his two shotguns that similar to each other and look at Blake, who nodded, before she create a clone that got into the driver.

Acachalla: "If you excue me, i got some rodents to get rid of. Blake's clone will take the car and you 3 make your way HQ on your own. I believe in you 3."

Weiss then roll down the window to speak to Acachalla.

Weiss: "Acachalla, there's something i want you to know."

Acachalla: "This is no time for goodbyes, Mistress Weiss."

Weiss: "No... is that Klein doesn't know how to drive a car. You have driven me literally everywhere since i was born."

Acachalla then smirk at mention of his son.

Acachalla: "Oh? Well, it a prefect time for him to learn.

Weiss: "You come back to me... no matter what, understood?"

Acachalla: "Understood, Mistess Weiss."

Acachalla then cock his his guns before car then tears away into the other direction with Yang and Blake following beside. The grimmoid soldier attack at different directions, but Acachalla just shot them all down and kill them. Then he see Captain Exus on top of the road block. They exchange grunt before Acachalla shoot him with his shotguns, but they just bounce off of Captain Exus before he grap his cap and throw it aside before ripping his great coat off, revealing his synthetic-muscle body.

Acachalla: "On brilliant! You haven't aged a day!"

Then... the Typhon fly overhead. With General OZ speaking to Acachalla over the speakers.

OZ: "Ah yes, ve have aged like fine vine. You, on ze other hand, aged like milk; spoiled, sour, and ruining my meal. But don't get me vrong, it's still splendid to see you~! Let's have a heart to heart~!"

* * *

 _Meanwhile... somewhere else..._

Team JNPR were hiding in a building just to make the orphans were okay. They were relieved to find out they has been already evaluted.

Jaune: "This is a relieved."

Pyrrha: "Yeah."

Pyrrha then lean closer to Jaune, which cause him to brush. Then... they heard a car coming this way. They took a peak only to see the car Weiss was in, which was playing music inside, and with Bumblebee driving beside it. Then... several grimmoid soldiers appeared beheld them and are chasing and pursuing them on foot.

GBS: "THEY THERE ARE! Johan! Tell them to pull over!"

Johan and the other two quickly got up toward them and is running beside the car.

Johan: "Guten Abend, could you two please pull over?"

The clone responded with by turning the car right, which cause Johan and other two to get hit.

GBS: "Well, they declined. BAZOOKA!"

the grimmoid soldiers then pull out bazookas and start firing rocket at the car. The clone continue to drive while avoiding the rockets

Weiss: "YOU! GOT! TO! BE! SHIT! -TING! ME!"

Then the car crash into the wall of the building where Team JNPR, which cause Yang to skid to a stop and Team JNPR to get out of the building as Blake's clone dispense.

All: "Weiss!"

Yang was fill with so much rage at this point that trasforms into a humanoid dragon with wings. Then... dozen of grimmoid soldiers appear and surround the group everywhere, with 4 grimmoid soldier attack Team JNPR, causing them to fight them, while 6 other grimmoid fighting Yang. One try to back stab Yang, but Blake transform into a shadow and covered Yang's body, which the attack and Yang punch him in the face and sent him flying into a wall.

Yang: "Thank Blake."

Blake: "Your welcome."

Han jump onto the car, only for a gaunlet made of ice to erupt from the hood of the car to grab him, with Weiss stepping as a giant, 10-foot armor formed around her, and thrown into the air and slash his head off with the giant armor's giant sword.

GBS: "Hans?! NO! And he was having such a good day! He even got to burn down Sheila Bridge! Sing the song! Everything!"

Weiss then pull an e-cigarette and put it in her mouth inside of the helmet as she stomped on Han's head.

Weiss: "Congratulaions. It took an entire platoon of inhuman, nigh-immortal, fake grimmoids to hunt down and corner a 21 year old woman."

Some of the grimmoid soldier were confused by that statement.

GBS: "That's a woman?"

GBS 2: "She's 22?"

Weiss then blows some smoke from her e-cigarette.

Weiss: "I hope it's everything you dreamed of. So how about it then?"

She then point her giant sword at them.

Weiss: "Come and get the first real fight you've had in 84 years, you dickless coward!"

Then one of them attack Weiss.

GBS: "I'LL STAB YOU IN THE ****ING FA-"

He was then slash in the middle of what he was saying. But then a other attack him, only for him to suddenly be stabbed by a dozens of heated rebar bolts. Then... Amber appear, landing on top of Weiss' armored shoulder, along with Caboose, who appear in front of her and is facing her. The Grey Body soldiers recongize.

GBS: "Oh Oum... it Amber and Caboose... they are with Grimmking Joan!"

GBS 2: "You mean the Fall's Hell Angel?!"

GBS 3: " And the Blue-Collar Death-Grinder?!"

Caboose then spoke to Weiss of her bravely.

Caboose: "By Oum, yer ****in' hedder of a woman! Surroundin' by fifty grimmoid Grey Body soldiers armed literally ter de teet, an' what did yer do?! Yer git out of your ****in' car, form a armor raun yer an' pull out a sword, cleave aff their 'eads an' yell, 'cum at me, yer kraut shits!' Naw wonder me friend Grimmkin' Joan tart Alpha went ter plow dat virgin soil. Oi'm thinkin aboyt growin' sum flowers meself!"

Caboose let out a laugh before Weiss question them both, Amber and him.

Weiss: "Amber and Caboose. To what i owe the unexpected pleasure?"

Amber then answer that question.

Amber: "Oh, you know. Just out walking with Caboose's posse."

Weiss: "Posse?"

Team _WBY and Team JNPR look up to seeing a countless numbers of Beowolves, Ursa Majors, Creeps, King Taijitu, and Death Stalkers, their markings red, yellow, green, and blue for each of them.

Caboose: "An' luk! Y'know how your pet grimmoid 'as got 'ir own pet grimmoid? Well, dat got Amber tinkin', so we acquired sum grimms for ourselves! A lot of dozen of 'em! Whaich is twice as gran'. An' 'ere de rayle kicker, they're enhanced grimms! Beside... me friend Grimmkin' Joan done dis so they can and are ordered ter protect Amber! Ain't dat tropical?! 'ey! One of yer say somethin' in moonspeak!"

One of the beowolves say 'hai'. Caboose laughs.

Caboose: "An' wan of 'em, Hek, can shoots things; it's great!"

Hek: "Pop-pop, watchin' bastards drops."

The grimmoid soldiers took a step forward toward Weiss' group.

GBS: "Grimmking Joan's faction? We're not scared of you! Look at you, you look like a fail combination of a cute swine and a giant knight in black armor! You look ridiculous if you asked me!"

Unfortunately, they have pressed one of Caboose's berserk buttom.

Caboose: "Nigh, if yer excuse us, yer 'ot white alpha wolfy, 'tis time for our facshuns ter do your job for yer, an' put dees soulless souls where they belong... in de ground in case if yer didn't take-"

A grimmoid soldier rush toward Caboose, but he was swiftly and effortly killed by him with his giant sword.

Caboose: "... Incase yer didn't take me meanin'."

The Grey Body grimmoids group rushed toward Weiss' group and Caboose and Amber's Enhanced Grimms. Caboose then goes into a speech to the Enhanced Grimms from a book they read as both they and Weiss' group prepare to fight the grimmoid soldiers.

Caboose: "Who are we?!"

EG: "The necessary heroic of darkness!"

Caboose: "Why are we necessary?!"

EG: "To stop from the world going unbalance!"

Caboose: "An' why are we god's chosen few, ordained dis unholy task?!"  
EG: "Because no one else will!"

Caboose: "AN' COS 'TIS ****IN' FUN!"

Weiss' group and Amber and Caboose' Enhanced Grimms begin battling the Grey Body's grimmoid soldiers, with Weiss jumping and using her giant sword to kill a grimmoid soldier, causing his blood to splatter on the wall.

* * *

 _Meanwhile... in the Vermithrax Strait..._

Alpha, with hir hood and lower metal mask off but hir true face is covered by shadows, walked to the edge of the ship, now renamed to the Flying Dutchman's Revenge, and now looking like the unholy and ungodly hybrid of the many famous ships into one ship, like the RMS Titanic and Olympic, HMS Victory, Queen Anne's Revenge, USS Dunderberg, Vasa, Mary Rose, Great Michael, Great Harry, Yamato, HMS Hood, Deutschland-class crusier, Essex-class aircraft carrier, North Carolina-class battleship, Fletcher-class destroyer, Ticonderoga-class missile-crusier, Queen Elizabeth-class battleship, Nimitz-class supercarrier, Iowa-class battleship, George Washington-class submarine, Tyhoon-class submarine, I-400 submarine, USS Nautilus, Triton-class submarine, Gato-class submarine, Seawolf-class submarine, and Type VII U-boat. And... it somehow moving cross the Vermithrax Strait.

Alpha stand on the edge of the Flying Dutchman's Revenge as hie hug hirself, smell it, and breath the cold air before hie outstrench hir arms.

Alpha: " _ **That aroma... is so familiar. It the aroma when i cross the Vermithrax strait to the city of Vale 308 years ago, when the city and its kingdom was just 562 years old.**_ "

Then... a grimmoid appear beheld hir. His body was comprised of several sea ceatures. He was 3rd Grimmoid that Alpha created over 1135 years ago, Davy Jones.

Davy: " **Your two sons, The Spectre and The Juggernaut, are coming here to see you.** "

Alpha: " _ **Oh really?**_ "

Alpha then let out a chuckle.

Alpha: " _ **I guess they haven't seen their father in a while now.**_ "

Alpha look at the sky. Then... a object fly in the air before it suddenly stop and float down to the ship before above the ground, floating in the air, beheld Alpha. The Spectre, the 1st grimmoid created by Alpha and oldest son of Alpha, was standing on the should of his bigger-sized, but younger brother, The Juggernaut, the 2nd grimmoid created by Alpha and the 2nd oldest son. The Spectre then jump from his younger brother's shoulder and look at their father.

Alpha: " _ **Didn't except you two to see me.**_ "

Spectre: " **We're just here to talked to you.** "

Alpha laughed a little bit.

Alpha: " _ **Spectre... your personality is way more closer to your mother than i.**_ "

The Juggernaut then asked his father a question.

Juggenaut: " **Father... why do you serving for that woman's family for 308 years and turn one of those human into your 4th grimmoid?** "

Alpha: " _ **Because Juggernaut... Hellsing Schnee has give me something that i lost when i was first turned into a grimmoid and that was same thing i saw in her eyes... the will to live. Even after 1550 years of when you were born, you still haven't learn from what a human or faunus can do? Or even respect them? Beside... it was Non-semblancer who did it. Not the Semblancer.**_ "

The Juggernaut then flinch at the slightly anger tone of Alpha's voice and bow down his head in shame.

Juggernaut: " **I'm sorry, father. I guess i haven't learn or think about that. I'll try better.** "

Alpha then sigh at his 2nd son's still not learning to respect the humans and faunus, or that was the non-semblancer's fault, not the semblancer's, for Alpha being a grimmoid, as hie look out at sea. Seeing 20 Grey Body airships and an fleet of Ironwood's faction airships heading toward each other made Alpha grin.

Alpha: " _ **A battle will be soon upon us.**_ "

Alpha smiled until hie smell a burning scent in the air and look toward at the direction of where the smell is coming from... at the city of Vale.

Alpha: " _ **... Something's burning.**_ "

* * *

 **A/N: *whew* that was hard. Okay, as i said before, the Spectre (who belong to RosenKrux) and the Juggernaut (who belong to Omnimon1996) are sons of Alpha in this fanfic. Also, Davy Jones look like the POTC version with grimm colors. I don't want to explain the rest because it a headache for me to type.**


	11. Chapter 7: Hype It Up!

Chapter 7: Hype It Up

* * *

Both Amber and Nora killed the last of the Grey Body artifical-made grimmoid soldiers, who was begging for mercy. One of the enhanced grimms, a beowolf, spoke to them.

EG: "I think that was the last one. If we're weren't enhanced grimms, we would have been dead. Good thing, too. I'm afraid that we're running low on grenades and bolts."

Amber and Nora then glare at him angrly.

Amber & Nora: "Care to correct yourself?"

He immidately flinch at them and he quickly correct himself.

EG: "S-Sorry! You guys will have grenades and bolts for days on end!"

Amber & Nora: "Grenades and bolts for days on end."

Yang, who is now a humanoid dragon with wing, and Blake, who was now a shadow covering Yang as body armor, notice Weiss leaning against a pillar, which corcern them.

Yang: "Are you alright?"

Weiss: "Yeah, just need to relax for a bit."

Weiss get out her e-cigarette and put it in her mouth to smoke, only to notice it is not working and appear to be dead. Then she look at one of the beowolf, Hek, who was smoking a e-cigar and recharging it with a lighter that recharged it.

Weiss: "You..."

Hek, Yang & Blake, Amber, and the rest of the Enhanced Grimms look at her.

Weiss: "Recharged... recharged my e-cigarette, Hek... Well?"

Hek just give her a look at her as he hold his lighter charger and frum about it.

Hek: "I got a gun and you want to me to recharged your damn e-cigarette?!"

Weiss: "Well? Do it."

Everyone just stared at Weiss for doing something that is completely idiotic.

Hek: "You... do... realize... i'm the one who holding the gun... on you?"

Weiss give him a glare.

Weiss: "Recharged it."

Hek try not to do it, but his body forced him to do it. Everyone just give an 'eeehhhhhhhhh?' to Weiss as she smoke her e-cigarette. All of the ehanced grimm couldn't believe of what they were seeing.

Weiss: "Thank you, very much."

One of the enhanced beowolf who was holding a sword, Mai, twitch in anger, is sneaking up on her, ready to get out her sword and chop her head off. Only for Hek to stop her.

Hek: "Cut it out, Mai!"

Hek make several postures in frustions.

Hek: "Why can't i deal with her?! She just one women! WHAT THE HELL?!"

Mai then shout at him, still twitching in anger at her.

Mai: "Hey! How about we tight her up and throw her into a ocean!"

Hek then shout at her.

Hek: "I WANT TO SHOOT HER!"

Unfortunately, Both Weiss and Blake & Yang, who were beside Weiss, were listing on their conversion.

Weiss: "You do realized that we hear you know."

Both Hek and Mai swaetdrop of their mistake. Weiss smirk as she ask Caboose.

Weiss: "They want to tight me up or shoot me. What is it that Grimmking Joan ordered your to do it, Caboose?"

Caboose: "What yer tink, yer woman? Teamin' up against a few peoples dat are targeted by fake grimmoids dat want to god know what? Beside... oi'm just doin' it for a friend's favor. We're warriors, not rapists."

Hek and Mai drop their mouths in shock and sit in the corner in shame before one of the enhanced beowolf asked Caboose a question.

EG 2: "Caboose, i believe i speak for all of us when i ask: why did Grimmking Joan ordered us to save these... uuhhhh..."

Weiss: "Humans and Faunus."

EG 2: "I didn't want to assume."

Weiss: "I was actually wondering the same thing myself. Alpha would have left someone that is not me or anyone close to hir to dead. Probably after putting a bullet into someone."

Caboose then reply to their question.

Caboose: "Grimmkin' Joan is a man av tree things: loyalty, virtue, an' insultin' dat tramp Ozpin whaich suit me! An' if yer man let dat doll die, yer man 'ill been none av de tree!"

Weiss was confused by that.

Weiss: "So, wait... your friend and master, Grimmking Joan, insult Ozpin on a whim?"

Caboose cheerfully answer her question.

Caboose: "Aye!"

Weiss: "... Good god, ir's strange to see this from the outside."

Weiss then got up from the pillar and start walking toward Herr de Kalte.

Weiss: "I think i need to get home."

Yang, with Blake on her, and Team JNPR followed her, with Amber following along with them cheerfully.

Amber: "Come on, guys! We don't want a defenseless woman to walk home alone, now do we?"

Caboose then ordered the enhanced grimms.

Caboose: "Yer 'eard Amber. Folly dem along wi' her."

The enhanced grimms moan in annoyed.

EG: "AAAWWWW! Do we have to?!"

Caboose: "Aye."

EG: "FIne."

Weiss' group is soon followed beheld by Amber and her enhanced grimms, who are mumble grumpy about it. Caboose chuckle before he looking up at the night sky.

* * *

 _Meanwhile... at Victoria's 3 airships..._

Victoria's 3 airships heading toward the Island of Patch at full speed after they destroyed the last of some Ironwood faction Altesian Airship that were in their way. As soon they see the Herr de Kalte real estate, it reveal that at the back, quarter-left, quarter-right side of it was cliff that was protected it from the back side, and appear the real estate is unguarded. Then the captain spoke to her.

Captain: "Major General Primo Victoria, we are just outside of the Herr de Kalte perimeter. We shall maintain this position as we are observ-"

Victoria then interrupted him.

Victoria: "NO! All hands to battle station."

Captain: "But... ma'am... ours orders-"

Victoria then shot a glare at him and spoke to him about it.

Victoria: "I've been waiting for this war for over 50 years. I have been given my weapons, mens, and a target. I... no... WE will get what we have coming to us. Now captain, LAUNCH ALL THE MISSLES!"

The captain was slowed to react, but he reacted noneless.

Captain: "... Yes ma'am! LAUNCH ALL MISSLES!"

The missles were launch from the 3 airships... only for all of their missles to get shot down and exploded quickly by several lasers. Victoria's cigaratte falls from her mouth as she was shocked.

Victoria: "Status report! ANYONE!"  
One of them spoke to her.

GS: "Well, uh, we launched all of ours remaining missles. And then they blew up! But they were not suppose to! Like, too soon!"

Victoria: "I CAN SEE THAT! WHY?!"

Captain: "Report says it's laser firings!"

Victoria: "Kilometers away? YOU ARE USELESS! GET ME A ****ING VISUAL NOW!"

All 3 airships turn on their searchlight and focus them on Herr de Kalte. All airship crews on the 3 airship reacted with shock and Victoria let out a frustrated grunt in the sight in front of them.

There was Penny, with Emerald beheld her who is crossing her arms with 2 3-tubes rocket launchers on her back, with several of her weapons pointing in the air. Ciel and Xiong then calls them from the control room.

Ciel: "144 out of 144 missles, Penny."

Xiong: "You must be a bane to them, Green-haired girl."

Emerald: "Actually, if you wouldn't mind Xiong, my name is Emerald Sustrai."

Xiong chuckle.

Xiong: "How penculiar! I've must have forgetten then."

Emerald just sighed.

Emerald: "You know what? Just signal them to fire. Just pay attention for any possilbe incoming-"

Ciel then interrupted her.

Ciel: "In case if we will died... can we tell a litte bit about ours selves to each other."

Emerald: "Y-your serious..."

Ciel: "Come on now, we know so little abour one another. And let's be honest, this may be the last chance we get to share. So Emerald, what it like growing up on the street?"

Emerald gets flashbacks of her mother being brutal killed by her asshole step-father and his few friends before they raped her corpse in of Emerald's eyes. Emerald decide not to tell them about.

Emerald: "I was forced to survive on my own."

Ciel: "Sound... sad."

Emerald: "Yes... it is. How about you?"

Ciel: 'Oh, well. I grew up in a apartment with my-"

* * *

 _13 years ago..._

A young Ciel sobs to her mercenary of a father's room.

Ciel: "Daddy... is it true? Is it true what the children says in school? That you are a kind of mencenary? That killed peoples?"

Ciel's father looked at her.  
CD: "Oh, little Ciel. It is much more than killing peoples. It has many complicated factors. I once helped topple a fascist government on a island in a week. I mean, it was replaced by another government in two, but i still got paid."

Ciel: "But daddy! My friends only taunt and bully me for it!"

CD: "Wait, what? How are you not the coolest kid and girl in school? Who is it to dare to mock you? Is it that son of that rasict faunus butcher, Jean Paul? Perhap that litte piggy shall find a grenade in his lunch box, so when he open it, it pulled the pin."

Ciel: "... Please don't kill one of my friends."

Ciel's father then chuckle.

CD: "Oh no, little Ciel~. I'm not going to do it..."

Ciel: "... What?"

* * *

 _Back at the present day..._

Both Penny and Emerald were shocked by that.

Emerald: "Oh my god!"

Ciel: "Oh relax! It was just a flash bang! A little bit of tinnitus never hurt anyone. Now, how about these Grey Body ****ers?"

Emerald then look at the 2 3-tubes rocket launchers on her back.

Emerald: "Well... i've got 2 3-tubes rocket launchers loaded with mini-nukes bombs. So they aren't flash bangs, though."

Ciel: "But hey, they'll flash and they'll bang. Now then, let give them a proper Schnee welcome."

Penny then asked her friend a question as she aimed her sword at the 3 airship in the air.

Penny: "So... a mountain of over the tops violence, swearing, and unnecessary screaming?"

Ciel: "Pretty much."

Penny: "THEN ****ED YES!"

Alexander then ordered them.

Alexander: "OPEN FIRE!"  
Then... there were several more shots adding Penny of shooting down the 3 airship,. It soon reveal that anti-air cannons of any type, howitzers, field guns, self-propelled guns, any anti-air cannons that the organization can get it hand on, are firing on them, both old and new. They were fired by both Weiss' soldiers, Winter's faction robot soldiers, the White Fang remnant mooks, the Black Claw mooks, and the Iron Saber mercs were working together to take down the 3 airship added by Penny.

The 3 airship were being rattled around as they are getting shredded by the rounds firing on them.

GS: "WE ARE BING SHREDDED, MAJOR GENERAL!"  
Victoria: "THEN TELL ME SOMETHING NEW!"

Some of them destroyed some of the engines of the 3 airships.

GS: "Well, we just lost some engines on the 3 airships."

Victoria: "CUNT!"

Captain: "MA'AM! We can't keep taking this kind of damage to ours 3 airships! We're going to crash!"

Victoria: "THEN GET ME RAMMING SPEED ON ALL 3 THREE AIRSHIPS, CAPTAIN! RIGHT INTO THOSE BITCHES!"  
Captain then asked her.

Captain: "WHICH BITCHES?!"

Victoria: "THE BITCHES WITH THE CANNONS!"

The 3 airship head straight toward Herr de Kalte despite taking massive amount of damage to each of them. Alexander then ordered Emerald.

Alexander: "Emerald? How about you flashed them goods?"

Emerald then lift up the 2 3-tubes rocket launchers in each hands and fired each 2 mini-nukes at each 3 airships, which cause them to blown them up in the air and crash into the ground. Victoria screamed in anger.

Victoria: "CUNT!"

Xiong decide to make a one bond line.

Xiong: "And that's how the cookie frumble."

Emerald: "Crumble."

Xiong: "Whatever."

All of soldiers were amazed.

Mercer: "Holy shits, guys! I think we killed them!"

One of them was looking through a binoculars.

Hebert: "Hey Mercer, try not to choke on your ****ing foot!"

The grimmoid soldiers climb out of the rumbles of the 3 airships, led by Victoria. Alexander spoke to everyone on the hearing aids.

Alexander: "Quick reminder everyone on the floor... these are grimmoids. Much like Emerald except for being artifically-made, so they won't go down that easy. And a night at the town and a little bit of wine wouldn't woah them over. You will have to them that you care. Make them feel like that they're the only thing that exist is you in this entire world. And then, when they finally open their legs... give them everything we've got and leave nothing."

Victoria look at the large house or whatever it is with a insane grin on her face.

Victoria: "What is ours head count?"

GS: "There's alot."

Victoria: "Good. Then your orders... ARE TO SLAUGHTER THEM ALL! CHARGE!"

The grimmoid soldiers charged forward toward Herr de Kalte as they let out a war cry. Penny then asked them as she and Emerald jump down from the roof.

Penny: "Should we hold ours positions, Mr. Alexander?"

Alexander: "Nah. You've already been on top, now give us ours turn."

The grimmoid soldiers continued to running toward Herr de Kalte when one of them step on a landmine.

GS: "Oh, landmi-"

Then the landmines blew up one of his legs, reveal to nuke landmines. Soon, several of them got their bodyparts blown up, but it was not enough to kill them entirely.

GS 2: "HOLY SHIT! They planted nuclear landmines?! Isn't that illegal?!"

Alexander: "Oh hey, they found the nuclear landmines we planted in field."

Both Emerald and Penny were shocked.

Emerald: "NUCLEAR LANDMINES?! ISN'T THAT ILLEGAL?! BESIDE, WE WALK OURS DOGS OUT THERE!"

Alexander: "Oh shut up."

GS 2: "Oh please, those things doesn't entirely killed us, you need to leave-"

Then one of them pressed a detonator, causing several grenade launchers to shoot uranium-made grapeshots.

GS 2: "No body beheld- OH SH-"

Several more of the grimmoid soldiers are blown and splatter by the grapeshots before several of the cannons and guns joined in.

Alexander: "Alright mens, you know the drill: If it moves, it dies. If it dies, you moved on. Keep those grenades coming, keep the bullets and cannon shells raining, and the most importantly thing... have fun. I'm going into the hall."

One of the White Fang remnant mooks, Willingdam, asked him a question.

Will: "No offence sir, but you're being awefully causel about this. I mean, as causel as usual, but aren't we dealing with grimm version of vampire and werewolves shit here?"

Alexander: "Honestly Will, we were prepare for a full-on tactical assault. Instead, we got a tons of mentally-retarded idiots running dick-first into enemy territory."

Will: "Still kinda crazy thought, isn't it?"

Alexander: "No way! If you told me 13 years ago when we were either starting or ending a war of prejudge, that we'd end up fighting werewolves and vampires, you have to kiss my faunus adopted mom on the lip. But now... all i feel is robbed."

Will: "Well, if it make you feel any better... there's a giant woman standing outside!"

Alexander then look at him before running out of the hall and see a Victoria grew into a giant and start laughing maniacally as everyone in the mansion is frozen with fear. Alexander said something random, which confused Mencer.

Mencer: "What?!"

Emerald: "HOLY ****ING SHIT!"

Alexander: "What she said!"

Victoria: "Pekaboo~! I'LL KILL YOU!"

Victoria then left her nagamaki into the air and slice through the mansion with it, while everyone in it are screaming.

WFRM: "SHE GONNA KILL US ALL!"

WFRS: "****ING DEMON GRIMM BITCH!"

BCM: "Oh... I lost one of my arms..."

Emerald falls to her knee and close her eyes as she thought in despair as Victoria prepare to slice again.

Emerald: *in thought* "We're gonna die... to mega giant crazy woman with a nagamaki... that screaming hobo on the train was right!"

Then... she heard a maniacally laughter before a image of her master, Alpha, appear in her head as hie telepathly talk to her.

Alpha: " _ **You're kidding me, right?! This basic bitch has you believing she a giant right now?**_ "

Emerald was confused by this.

Emerald: "Master! Wher-"

Alpha: " _ **On a boat i stole from those theives that stole from the Atlas military in the middle of... the ****ing, i don't know, the Vermithrax Strait? Eh, **** it, the ocean. Anyways, you need to whips out that third eye of yours and-**_ "

Emerald: "But... master, i only have 2 eyes."

Alpha: " _ **No, you have 3 eyes. You're a beta-level Grimmoid**_."

Emerald: "Do you have 3 eyes?"

Alpha: " _ **Sweetheart, i've got so many eyes. Eyes for days.**_ "

Emerald: "Eyes for days?"

Alpha: " _ **Eyes for days. Now look past your own self...**_ "

Emerald: "Eh... how...?"

Alpha was getting annoyed by this.

Alpha: " _ **OH MY GOD, GO CROSSEYE! MONTY!**_ "

Emerald then goes cross-eye and make some weird noise as she escaped Victoria's illusion. But then she see the others are still in the illusion.

WFRS: "PLEASE DON'T STICK ME IN YOUR GIANT VAGINA!"

WFRM: "DUDE, WHAT THE ****?!"

BCM: "Welp, hige-five are gonna suck now..."

Emerald look at everyone who were still hypnotised and she figure out of what is going on.

Emerald: "Hold on... did she- aw, come on!"

Emerald then aimed a sniper rifle at Victoria and shot a bullet at her, which graze her cheeck.

Victoria: "MY FACE! YOU CUNT!"

Emerald: "You cunt touch this!"

Victoria's giant illusion then disappear and everyone was out of it and get them together... kinda.

BCM: "Holy shit, my arm's back!"

WFRS: "Oh thank god! I thought she was going to crush me... with her giant vagina!"

Mencer: "Okay, dude! What your internet history look like?!"

Emerald: "Alexander! It was just an illusion, like push-up bras or sitlettos!"

Ciel: "Wait. You wear a push=up bra?"

Emerald: "I don't wear a bra."

There was silent before one of them said 'oh my goooddd' before a grimmoid soldier burst though the window and killed one of them.

WFRS: "They figure out the landmines!"

Alexander: "I've ****ing noticed!"

The grimmoid soldier was about to kill another one, but Emerald stick one of the barrels of Orthrus Anubis into the mouth of the grimmoid and pulling the trigger, blowing his head off.

Alexander: "We should get a move on! Now listen Emerald and Penny, we are in the thick of it! They are getting close and we can't pull out now. We shall continue to hold them off as long as we can, but we need you 2 to flank-"

Emerald: "This is a reach around joke, right?"

Alexander: "GODDAMN IT! I'm becoming predictable! Whatever, listen. If you guys are good at anything, it's hunting, and you are the deadlist game of them all."

Emerald: "Grey Body artifical-made grimmoid soldiers."

Alexander: "Damn it. That used to sound so cool! But then you say it that fast and that line just sound so stupid!"

Penny: "Maybe we'll find something else, like... maybe a cyborg werewolf?"

Ciel: "That sound so way more worse, Penny."

Then one of the stray missles hit against the side of the mansion.

Alexander: "Oh right, Great War II. Emerald and Penny! Like a high-class escort, mae them pay every inch of their life!"

Emerald: "Well, i can't believe both me and Ciel are actually more relatable than i thought."

Ciel: "Wait, what?!"

Emerald and Penny run down the hall, leaving beheld a confused Ciel with the others as one of the robot soldiers asked Alexander.

WFRS: "So sir, uh, what's over/under on us after we finished this mission alive?"

Alexander: "About as good as any of us actually getting laid tonight."  
WFRS: "I dunno, those Grey Body guys do like look kinda rapey."

Everyone immediately stared at him.

Everyone: "Holy shit, dude!"

WFRS: "Oh, who the **** am i offending? ADAM TAURUS?!"

* * *

 _Meanwhile... just on the other side of the river of Vale..._

Grimmking Joan was staring at the burning city of Vale and he just sadly sighed. Python then appear beheld him and notice he in a depressed mood.

Python: "Are you okay?"

Joan: " **... Yes. I'm just... frustrated. Hearing the scream of innocent peoples begging for help and i can't do a thing to help them. I feel so useless.** "

He just sighed again before focusing his attention on something as he look at Python.

Joan: " **So what did i miss?** "

Python: "Well, report says that the ship that Alpha has capture is now moving toward the city of Vale."

Joan: " **I see. So hie aslo heading toward the main leader of this organzation, General OZ. Well, has the Order of the Remnants Knight arrived yet to help us fight them?** "

Python: "Unfortunately, due to the fact that Grey Body every cities in the world, they could only send brigade of two thousand of them, led by a knight known as Sharp Strike."

Grimmking Joan look across the river at the city of Vale again and sighed.

Joan: " **I can't blame them. Since Grey Body most likey spead their resources thin, since grimmoid aren't grimm that can't killed easily that only 30 knight of them could only kill a single Grey Body artifical-made grimmoid.** "

Python: "But don't worry, we were able to get... some volunteers..."

Joan: " **Volunteers?** "

Then... the brigade of Remnant Knights and a few other then appear with their soldiers in front of Grimmking Joan, who see them. With Sharp Strike, leader of the this brigade of remnant kinghts, the first one to introduce himself and his order to Grimmking Joan.

Sharp Strike: "I am Sharp Strike, and i am from the Order-"

Joan: " **Yes, yes. I know your order quite well since i faced few of the most powerful knights in the past and won. Now tell me, what did you brought with you?** "

Sharp Strike: "I bring two thousands knights of the order with me!"

The second one, a Chasmosaurus humanoid-like, 9. ft grimmoid, Spartacus, having a massive shield on one of his hand and a halberd/cannon on the other hand, introduce himself and to his battalion that look just like him.

Spartacus: "I am Spartacus! We bring the three hundreds warriors of the Temple of Honor!"

Grimmking Joan just sighed and look at the third one, a Warden, as he introduce himself and his group.

Joan: " **And you?** "

Lancelot: "From the south mountain side of the kingdom of Vale, Sir Lancelot the Warden! I bring: The Ironblood Legion!"

Joan: " **Oh... i did not expect your group, of all people group, to be here.** "

Lancelot: "No one ever does due to our own bad reception. We bring one thousand and five hundred knights an crusaders of Peacekeepers, Wardens, Conquerors, and Lawbringers!"

The fourth one, a snake faunus Orochi, introduce himself and his group.

Sonkei: "Sonkei No Kenshi the Orochi from Mistal! I bring the Samurai of the Chosen of Orochis, Kenseis, Shugokis, and Nobushis!"

Joan: " **Oh, it's... been a long time since i've heard your group. So how the current Shogun is doing?** "

Sonkei: "Eh... she pretty fine."

Joan: " **Are you sure about this? Since i know that some of you followed the Bushido code.** "

Sonkei: "Hey, if killing the father of that bitch who reignited the war between ours ancestors Apollyon, then we willing to put our code aside to kill that bastard anyhow. I bring seven hundred of them."

The fifth one, a Raider, introduce himself and his group as he spoke loudly.

Robert: "ROBERT THE RAIDER! From the northen land of Sweden county. I bring the Berserkers, Raiders, Warlords, and Valkyrie of THE WARBORN VIKINGS! Now... let us kill some pussies and hipsters!"

Joan: " **Grey Body and their grimmoid soldiers.** "

Robert: "Who ****ing cares? We bring six thousand nine hundred and fouty of them, along with Walrus."

Joan: " **Glad to have you. Now let's-** "

Grimmking is then interrupted by someone who appearantly joined them.

?: "Now i got to say, i'm a little pissed off that those Grey Body group are ripping off of my impaled method, me... Vlad Dracula the Third! Those were my method for Oum's sake! Then again, there plenty of them to impaled..."

Grimmking Joan and five others look at the sixth one, who is Vlad the Impaler, better known as Count Dracula, the king of Vampire, and his group.

Joan: " **And... you are?** "

Vlad: "Vlad Dracula the Third! Better known as Count Dracula, the king of Vampire! I brought eight hundred ninety four of vampires and werewolves just to even the odds against them!"

Joan: " **Woah, um... alright, okay. Thank you... for swinging by... oh god...** "

Vlad: "No worries. Now i've noticed that this is going to be a hard battle against both Grey Body and Ozpin's faction. If get difficult, don't worry, 'cause we brought some demons from hell with us."

Joan: " **That's uh... really not necess-** "

Vlad: "RENFIELD! How many we got?!"

Renfield: " 'bout a few of them!"

Vlad: " 'bout a few demons"

Joan: " **This is going to be a long fight and a long night.** "

Sharp Strike can't help, but nodded in agreement with him with this mismatch army of knights, vikings, warrior grimmoids, samurais, vampires, and werewolves. Grimmking Joan then spoke out loud to them.

Joan: " **Alright! Listen up! Those who have come to help me to fight Grey Body and Ozpin's faction. We've come together this night, under the glow of the inferno that is burning Vale to the ground for one of many reason... and that reason is **** THAT LAST PUREBLOOD OF THE NON-SEMBLANCER SON OF A BITCH OZPIN!** "

Everyone begun to cheer him and let war cries on Ozpin as Grimmking Joan spoke about him.

Joan: " **That blackstabbing, lying, racist, pureblood non-semblancer! He pratting on and on about protecting the people of Remnant and destroying the grimms when he just send children to do his dirty work for him!** "

Sharpstrike: "Yeah, as least we truely noble and honorable as we Remnant Knight and the Temple of Honor honestly protect the people of the world of Remnant and we don't lied about it!"

Spartacus: "I agreed with Sharp Strike!"

Joan: " **And what does he do with the people that failed him or peoples that are weak to him? He ****ing send them into sucide mission! Like his people who enslaved and murder every semblancer because they are mixed of light and dark, which they thought is offence to their light god and they punish them for it, which actually they just do it because it amused them!** "

Lancelot: "At least we don't torture them to death!"

Joan: " **And do not start me on his anti-pansexually! If they a have another sexually other then heterosexual, then you straight up killed ****ing them because of that! If you not so well with the concept!** "

Sonkei: "Yeah! My shark faunus daughter is a lesbian! And she doesn't care about it!"

Joan: " **And his kind have the belief to called them inferior being for being mixed of light and dark and flawed when the light god abandon them because they were a flawed race!** "

Python: "Maybe because they ****ING IDIOTS FOR BELIEVING IN THAT KIND OF SHIT!"

Joan: " **We've all hate Ozpin for that! Now it's time...** "

Grimmking Joan then get on his Gaia Saber as the VTOL and helicopter begun to run as he spoke to his mismatch and poke toward the city of Vale.

Joan: " **And i shall lead this army to fight them! For i am your leader... FOR I AM GRIMMKING JOAN! AND WE WILL FIGHT AGAINST HIM AND GREY BODY! WE...! WILL...!** "

Robert & Vlad: "ROUND ALL OF THEM UP AND IMPAL-"

Joan: " **Okay. You two need to chill for a bit.** "

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, change of plan, i'll doing 8th chapter of RWBY: Hellsing when i have time and i'll do RWBY: Berserk chapter 7-8. It was kinda rushed really.**

 **3 of the group that join Grimmking Joan are based on the classes of the video games 'For Honor'. Sharp Strike and the Remnant Knights belong to UGX7.**

 **And i can't tell you more because my brain is dead already and stuff like that.**


	12. Chapter 8: A Streetrat Become The Beast

Chapter 8: A Streetrat Become The Beast

* * *

A couple of Victoria's Grey Body grimmoid soldiers are busy eating the corpses of the soldier that were guarding the Herr de Kalte real estate before one of them asked a question to his comrade as they chew on the corpses.

GS: "Rupert?"

Rupert: "Hmm?"

GS: "Are we bad people?"

Rupert gulp his food down before he answer his question.

Rupert: "It's a matter of perspective really..."

GS: "From these guys' perspective?"

Rupert then laugh at that.

Rupert: "Absolutely. But to be fair... i think we kinda tip that jenga tower by being Grimmoids in the first place."

He agree with him on that one.

GS: "Yeah, yeah. I guess the whole 'eating them' is just salt on the wound.

Rupert: "Ack. Don't say 'salt' to me. These guys are so goddamn bland! They could could use a little bit more of-"

Rupert is then interrupted and killed as a bullet went through his skull. Emerald and Penny let out a battle scream as they fired their weapons at the Grey Body grimmoid soldiers at insane speeds, killing all of them. Emerald attempt to make a badass line.

Emerald: "HOW'S THAT FOR SOME SALT?!"

Only for her to realized that all of them are dead. Which annoyed her as Penny pat her on the back to comfort her.

Emerald: "God DAMMIT! What's the point of coming badass one liners if they're all goddamn dead when we see them?!"

One of them, unfortunately, give away his position when he told them about it under the 2nd floor.

GS 2: "To be fair, it wasn't really that funny to begin with!"

Penny then use one of her weapons to shoot through the floor and kill him as she cheerfully stated.

Penny: "It's a matter of of perspective really."

* * *

 _Meanwhile... at the other part of the mansion or whatever it is..._

There was bloods and corpses covering the halls as Alexander, with Ciel listing, called the one in charge of B-wing, Miller, a faunus as he is taking cover beheld a corner with injures mens and womens as the medical robot heal and repair them, from the four-room, two stories below ground safe room with the injured and the non-injured on a walkie-talkie.

Alexander: "B-wing, what's your location?"

Miller: "HR department."

Alexander: "And your status?"

Miller: "You ever been fisted up to the elbow before?"

Alexander immediately realized how ****ed they are before he ask one of them a question.

Alexander: "JAFFE! We could use your expertise."

Jaffe: "Hey, **** you man!"

Alexander: "Ready the room!"

Alexander immediately went to talking to Miller.

Alexander: "So... i'm guessing you're in some deep shit."

Miller: "WHAT DO YOU THINK?! I just saw a man's face get eaten! One bite! Like the way that ****in' species of extinct armored fish, Dunkleosteus, eat, man!"

One of the dying grunt attempt to make a joke.

DG: "How many licks then it take?"

He let out a choked laughter as Alexander told Miller as he continue get shot at by the Grey Body grimmoids soldiers.

Alexander: "Just hold out, Emerald and Penny are on their way."

Miller: "Sir... i'm not gonna lie to you. We're pin here, all my mens and womens here are dead or dying, and i'm running out of bullets."

Alexander realized what he ment and all he can do is resign that this is his fate as Ciel decide to tell him that it was an honor of serving with him.

Ciel: "Miller... it was an honor of serving with you for a few weeks."

There was silent in the room... only for Miller to instanstly ruin it.

Miller: "What the ****?!"

Al & Ciel: "What?"

Miller: "What's that cheap shit? You two are not going to tell me to fall back or fight through?"

Alexander and Ciel were oblivious of this.

Alexander: "Well, Ciel mean... can you?"

Miller: "OF ****ING COURSE NOT!"

Ciel: "Well, then why the **** would i say it?!"

Miller: "It's a cliche, dammit! And goddamn good one at that!"

Ciel: "Fine, fine. Whatever. Ok. Sure."

Ciel then cough and attempt to do a different one, but Alexander stop her before she could say it and let himself do it.

Alexander: "Don't you ****ing give me that, Miller! Fall back and make it-"

Miller then interrupted him.

Miller: "No, no... it's-it's ruined, it's disingenuous."

Alexander: "It was always going to be disingenuous!"  
Miller: "Well, so is WHAT COMING NEXT!"

Miller pull off his earpiece and begun shooting the Grey Body grimmoid soldiers.

Miller: "COME AN GET ME YOU BLOOD-CHUGGIN' COCKHOLES MONSTERS!"

Victoria then use her illusion semblance to put Miller in a illusion. He appear in a room, which confused the hell out of him.

Miller: "What the ****?"

LG: "Daddy!"

Miller turn around and point his gun at her.

LG: "It's me, daddy! Welcome home!"

Miller was shock by this.

Miller: "You're not my daughter..."

M's D(?): "Of course i am, daddy! I-"

Miller: "No, seriously. I've got castrated by a beowolf right out when i was in high school."

M's N(?): "I meant... i'm your niece!"

Miller: "Nope. I'm an only child."

The illusion then change into Sonic the Hedgehog, only then that he finally drop his gun in happiness and breakdown in tears of joy.

Sonic: "I've waiting for you, Miller."

Miller got closer before he hug him and embrace him before being slash in half by Victoria's nagamaki.

* * *

 _Later..._

As the grimmoid soldiers walk toward the safe room, Victoria, having a blank expression on her face from what she saw earlier, decide to asked one of them.

Victoria: "Real quick, does anyone want to explain of what the hell did we just sawed and witnessed?"

One of them quickly answer her question as they got to the hall that lead to the safe rooms.

GS 3: "Uh... i think that was Sonic the Hedgehog, who is the main character in the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise made by Sega."

Victoria: "Ok, but why did it have a foot long erection?"

GS 4: "The fanbase is... diverse."

Victoria: "You mean ****ing weird."  
GS 5: "It's a matter of perspective, really."

* * *

 _Meanwhile... in the safe rooms..._

Jaffe is whining and complaning like a little bitch.

Jaffe: "No one else is going to say it? Fine! I ****ing will! I wish Alpha was here! Yeah!"

Grunt: "Really, Jaffe?"

Jaffe: "Yes, REALLY, because when hie was around, shits wasn't so scary! If anything, it was ****ing hilarious! But ever since hie left, everything's so god damn serious! Like there's something missing!"

One of them try to calm Jaffe down.

Grunt: "Hey, we're doing pretty okay without hir."

Grunt 2: "Yeah, it's... our time to shine, you kno-"

Jaffe: "DUDE! Let's face it! We ****ing suck and no one like us... well, except for Alpha, but that because hie like to torture us."

Alexander decide to reason with Jaffe by just slowly walking to him before grabbing him by the neck collar of his shirt with just one hand into the air.

Alexander: "So, ok. Let's grab some kneepads, a stiff drink, and gobble hir dick. You want to sit back and whimper like the pre-school whining bitch you are? Go ahead. But Alpha isn't here... hie's on a ****ING ship and there's not a single GODDAMN thing we can do about it! So go do some ****ing soul searching or locate the shattered remains of your testicles, and hope, like always, that the girls comes first before that barricade we build gives way and you're made into the world's whiniest Lunchable!"

Jaffe: "Oh, oh, right... the streetrat and the robot girl... Well, where the metaphorical **** ARE THEY?!"

* * *

 _Meanwhile... at the HR department..._

Both Emerald and Penny were in the Human Resource department and see... the mess.

Emerald: "Welp. Looks like Human Resources has been... processed. I do feel worse about that if they ever did anything about all sexual harrassment. Yet, you'll think Alpha was the worst offender."

Penny: "Huh?"

Penny was curious of who was the worst one if it was not Alpha. She decide to access the mansion's computer's memory bank and check the video of one of the cameras of who was. She discover who it was... as Weiss sexual flirt and interacted with Emerald. It could be due to the fact that Ruby was missing, but she still find it quite creepy.

* * *

 _Meanwhile... back at the safe rooms..._

One of them was talking to Alexander.

Grunt: "It's not like you have a few girls to clean up your mess, sir."

Alexander: "Heh! You're not wrong. But even with these men and women in the four rooms, this isn't the kind of load we can handle on our own. Hopefully, those assholes are out of rockets."

Ciel: "Don't temp fate, sir. You'll never know."

* * *

 _Outside of the safe rooms..._

One of the grimmoid soldier, a rocket launcher expert, told the ammo status of their rockets.

GS RP: "Ma'am, we have an abundance of rockets. Shall we bombard them?"

Victoria then give out her answer to him.

Victoria: "Oh, no. I want to see how this... blow out?"

GS RP: "Oh?"

The rocket expert grimmoid was confused by that line from her... until he realized it was a joke because it was a joke.

GS RP: "OHHHHHH!"

Victoria: "Oh?"

He let a long 'oh' before it turn into laughter at that joke before he aimed at the main door of the safe rooms as he let out a sigh.

GS RP: "And they say we soldiers of Atlas can't be funny."

Then he fired at the main door, which blown it up. Due to the explosion caused by the rocket, several are either injuries by it or are knock out by it, like Alexander. Ciel let out a pained grunt as she got up from the floor with the some of the remains of the barricade they made fall from her body.

Ciel: "The least those ****ers could do is give us some warning before they pull it out and blow it all over our backsides. And i warn Alexander about tempting fate."

Ciel then clench her teeths and grunted in pain as there were pieces of woods embedded in her stomach as bloods is dripping from it.

Ciel: "And now, this wood is going to gimme a limp. Like usual... Willingham! Can you take care of this for me-"

When Ciel turn around, she gasps at what happen to Willingham as he spoke in pain.

Willingham: "C-can you bring it over here?"

She saw that both of his arms and lower body are gone as she run toward to him.

Ciel: "No! Shit!"

He let out a painful wretching as he asked Ciel of the damage to his body.

Willingham: "How it's look?"

Ciel: "Probably how it feels."

Willingham: "I'm imagining crushed raspberries."

Ciel: "Yeah, that about right."

Willingham: "Ciel. Listen. There one thing i need to say to Alexander before i die."

Ciel: "What is it, Willingham?"  
Willingham: "That goddamn Adam Taurus seriously ****in' suck at picking our contracts!"

His head turn to the right as he dies. Ciel spoke her last words to him.

Ciel: "Goodbye... Alexander's favorite asshole."

One of them, Tony, was so terrified that he beg to God.

Tony: "Hey God? It's me, Tony. If only one of us makes it out of here alive... please let it be me!"

His friend, Andy, was annoyed by him.

Andy: "Hey God? It's Tony's friend, Andy. **** Tony."

The rocket expert grimmoid choose his target to fire his rocket at.

GS RP: "I think i am going to fire this one at... Tony."  
Victoria was quite pleased by this as she grin madly.

Victoria: "Yes. ****. Them. All."

The rocket expert grimmoid attempt to shoot... only to find out that his own rocket launcher is jammed.

GS RP: "You're got to be kidding me, it's jammed! Oh, this is embarassing-"

He got interrupted and killed as Emerald and Penny came in and kill most of the grimmoids that are with Victoria with their weapons. Ciel can't help, but smile.

Ciel: "Throw your hands up, ladies and gentlemens! The cavalry has arrived!"

Everyone let out a long and deadpan 'yay' as both Emerald and Penny came into the scene with one of the grimmoids complaining.

Victoria: "Well, well, well. If it isn't the loyal streetrat and the robot girl."

Both Emerald and Penny were annoyed by that.

Emerald: "All right, you know GOD DAMN well what our names is!"

Penny: "Yeah!"

Victoria: "You're right, i do. But there so much more i want TO LEARN...!"

Victoria then use her nagamaki to cut both of Penny's arms and legs before she cut her head oof before she use her semblance on Emerald, which she soon relive her memories of her terrible past. The first she see is a shop owner giving her foods in the city of Vacuo.

Shop owner: "Here you go. It's not surprising to give foods to orphans on the streets... given what happen to your only family member, your mother."

Victoria: "Ah, i see. Did something happen to your own momma? Let's take a look."

Victoria continue to take Emerald further into her past as next image show a few men beating her to near death.

Victoria: "An orphanage...?"

Victoria then grin at this.

Victoria: "Oh, this is getting even better! Let's just dig into those repressed memories and perhaps we'll-"

When she goes into the next image, she was completely buffled of she was seeing as the image shows Weiss put her finger with blood in Emerald's mouth in a... sexual way.

Victoria: "Uhm... This... needs... context... Let's keep moving on."

The next image then show Emerald's mother hiding her in the closet before closing it.

E's mom: "Emerald, hide in here, and absolutely do NOT come out."  
When she closed it, Emerald heard two gunshots and her mother's scream, before she men spoke, which one of them was her abusive step-father and the others are his friend and her brother before she open it and see it for her very eyes.

Pothinus: "Now look what ya gone and done, you skipped the process!"

Theos: "What process?"

Pothinus: "The strandard process of breaking in and entering. You're suppose to your younger brother, rape your mother, and then shoot your older sister! You've gone shoot your younger brother, then shot your mother!"

Theos: "It doesn't mean nothing."

Aleck: "Course it does, now we can't rape her!"

Theos: "Well, i beg to differ since this dead body of my mother is still warm."

Pothinus: "Come on now, nigga. Gotta have strandards. I know we're shooting and raping, but nercophilia is a step too far."

Theos: "If you're a bitch about procedure, then why didn't ya preform a 5-point room scan?"

Emerald slowly walk out of the closet before she yelled as she run toward her father and stabbed him in the eye.

Pothinus: "Right!"

Pothinus then aim his handcannon at Emerald and fired her in the stomach, but lucky, she survived it thank to her aura.

Pothinus: "My fault. I'll take responsibility for that one. That is what happen when you do not perform a 5-point room scan."

Theos: "Yeah, whatever, so you get to the 5-point room scan, and i'll get to the raping of my mother's corpse."

The flashback ends as Emerald open her eyes and tears fall from them as it become too much for her to handle. Victoria was enjoying this pain from her.

Victoria: "Aww, the poor streetrat has such a burden on her shoulders. Let me help you take some of the weight out!"

Victoria then use her nagamaki to cut Emerald's left arm, which cause her to scream in agony. which traumize her from regenerating.

Victoria: "You're not even a decent guard dog!"

She stab Emerald in the back.

Victoria: "You're just a pet of a pet. A stupid, big-tittied, nice hips streetrat!"

She then grab Emerald by her hair and cut her eyes out, causing her scream in even more agony before dropping her to the floor and put her foot on her back as she chuckle.

Victoria: "Then again, it's a matter of perspective really."

Ciel then suddenly appear as she charge at and hit Victoria with the butt of the assault rifle before she put out a handcannon and shoot her several times.

Ciel: "How about you **** off!"

Then... some of the mercs and soldier thrown smoke grenade at them to cover Ciel and pick up Penny's parts head back to the safe rooms.

Jaffe: "Come on, Ciel! LET'S MOVE!"

Grunt 2: "Grab Emerald and go!"

Ciel: "Sure, leave the 130 pound body of the injured 5.8 foot tall grimmoid to the 5.4 foot tall girl with a gut wound. *in thought* I am surrounded by idiots."

As Ciel pick up Emerald and carry her on her shoulder, she spoke to Ciel.

Emerald: "After the arm, i think it's about 105..."

Ciel: "And the blood loss... ugh, something i could do with a lot less of right now. *in thought* All right, Ciel. Keep it together. One foot in front of the other. You got her. You've got the men and women. You've got a way out of this living hell-"

Ciel was then stab by Victoria, which cause her to drop Emerald to the floor and lean against the wall.

Victoria: "Wait your turn. I wasn't done playing with that streetrat yet."

Jaffe: "Holy shit, THAT MOTHER****ING GINGER GRIMMOID BITCH IS STILL ALIVE!"

Grunt 2: "Jaffe, why the **** do i have to died with you?"

Emerald: "Ciel, what was that stabbing noise? That blood dripping noise? That body hitting the wall noise? I'm blind, so i could really use a play-by-play..."

Ciel: "Well, i don't think i could do that right now. But there something i want to tell you right now before i die..."

Emerald: "What?"

Ciel: "When i check out your medicial records and blood records, i found out... we've have the same father and mother."

Emerald was shock and confused by this revelation.

Emerald: "What...?"

Ciel: "I wanted to tell you this after we've finish this fight, but look like i won't there with you, so i figure it would be a good time than now... sis..."

Ciel then slump to the floor, dying from injuries and blood loss. Emerald crawl to her sister's now dying body.

Emerald: "Ciel...? Ciel...? Ciel...?! CIEL! Please get up... no. Come on. No, come on, i-i-i can't do this alone! Master! Master, i need you here! I'm too weak for this! I'm too stupid for this! I can't handle this! I-i'm not a real Alpha-level Grimmoid! I'm barely even a Beta-level Grimmoid! Master! What do i do?! WHAT DO I DO?!"

Then... Alpha, without hir lower mask but hir true face is covered by shadow, appear in her mind.

Alpha: " _ **You rang?**_ "

Emerald: "Master? Everthing is falling apart."

Alpha: " _ **Shit, you're right! You should really get on that!**_ "

Emerald: "My sister, Ciel, is dead because of me. Everyone is dead because i wasn't strong enough!"

Alpha: " _ **Oh, so this is MY fault then.**_ "

Emerald: "W-wha? N-no!"

Alpha: " _ **Everything is my fault apparently. Ate the last spotted dick pudding in the fridge? My fault. Crashed that ****ing asshole Vlad's private car into the island of Menagerie's first Dairy Queen? My fault. And unknownly taught a 7-year old Harun Ahron the 39th how to use the Relic of Wisedom and Destruction which he use to end the Great War? Oohhh, my fault.**_ "

Emerald: "You WHAT?!"

Alpha: " _ **I didn't know that he would use them to cause the most bloodiest battle in the entire world!**_ "

Emerald: "Beside that last point, it's not your fault! Victoria, Ciel, and the men and women of the Herr de Kalte real estate? They were MY responsibility!"

Alpha: " _ **But i chose you. Are you saying i made the wrong choice? Because i don't make wrong choices... i make investments.**_ "

Emerald: "I'm saying i failed you! I failed everyone!"

Alpha: " _ **The only way you fail is by giving up**_."

Emerald: "I give up because i'm not strong enoug-"

Alpha: " _ **Listen to me, Emerald! You are SO MUCH stronger than you let yourself be.**_ "

Emerald: "How do you know?!"  
Alpha: " _ **Because behind those eyes, i saw something that my first master, Hellsing Schnee give me back which i lost long ago: The will to live. Now stop running from who you are. Confront it, embrace it, and go it's ****ing throat. Like a REAL! ****ING! GRIMMOID!**_ "

Emerald's teeths turn sharp and she bit on Ciel's neck before she suck all of her blood as all of her blood come toward Emerald as she suck them. Which enable her to regenerate her eyes and arm, but something she gotting... a grimm mask, which means that now... she was a Alpha-level grimmoid as she glare at Victoria with her now grimm-like eyes, which horrified her.

Victoria: "That look, how?! I cut out your eyes! How can you look at me like that?!"

Emerald: "**** you, that's how!"

Victoria look at her in anger before Emerald spoke.

Emerald: "Victoria, was it? Listen Victoria, this whole ****ing place... is my house. You aren't the vampire queen bitch here! I am! And you know what we Vacuoian say; God. Save. **THE QUEEN.** "

The grimmoid soldiers attempt to shoot her, only to reveal to be a illusion made by her as she cut them down one by one at insane speed. Victoria was terrified out of her mind by this and spoke to herself.

Victoria: "She's like a ****ing blender, turning my soldiers into paste, a big-hips hellhound reaper! Why didn't we know about this? Why didn't anyone do proper reconnaissance?"

Victoria then remember that it was her job to do reconnaissance and realized of just how screw she is right now as Emerald grab her face and pummel her to the floor before she pull out her guns and then... green aura formed around, turning into what look a green-color transparent T. Rex heads with the encase in them as they open their mouth and a green energy orbs started to form.

Emerald: "All i have to say... is that your name is very ironic."

Then she shot the green orbs at Victoria and instanstly killed her as she envelope into green fire as she turn around and head toward Ciel's lifeless body before she look down at it, with Alexander, Jaffe, and the grunt at the lifeless body of Ciel as well as they look at Emerald. She then turn around and she spoke.

Emerald: "I'm heading out."

Alexander: "Heading out? Where there to go?"

Emerald: "She told me... to drink her in. So we can win this fight."

She turn to face them before she smile.

Emerald: "And now, i think Ciel and i are only getting started.

They were suprised by that.

Jaffe: "Inside?"

They look at Ciel's lifeless body as Jaffe made a quote.

Jaffe: *in thought* "Right here, Ciel. This is where you made your last stand. You're dead, but you're not gone. As you are inside of your sister."

They stared at Emerald as she walk away, Jaffe asked her something.

Jaffe: "One last thing!"

Emerald turn around as she see Jaffe and the grunt saluted her soon join by Alexander, which surprised her.

Jaffe: "Thanks, sir."

Grunt 2: "Sir."

She smiled and nodded at them before she toward the window and jump out before she transform into a Nevermore and start heading toward the city of Vale. Alexander, Jaffe, and the grunt look out through the window as Emerald head toward city of Vale as Jaffe continue to make the quote in his head.

Jaffe: *in thought* "The dawn is finally breaking, come to slay the night. Undaunted by the light of the sun, she speed away as the fire from a bow draw knot. She make for the city of Vale, the capitial of the kingdom... for a raid of the mourn."

* * *

 _Meanwhile... at the Typhon..._

General OZ was standing on top of Typhon before she smell the fire of Vale burning.

OZ: "Zis is it. Vhat my eye so long for. Ahhh~! Vhat a sight!"

General OZ grin like a madman when Agent QMSC appear beheld him and tell him about Victoria's death.

QMSC: "Victoria is dead, sir. Kill by Alpha's forth Alpha-level grimmoid."

OZ: "Vell, zat hardly a surprise. Vatch how it burn, boy. Like vhen ze time of Rangarok comes."

QMSC: "... General, you're such a meanie. You bring a whole army of artifical-made grimmoid soldiers with you. But really, they nothing but woods for your personal bonfire."

General OZ merely chuckle.

OZ: "Vhat is Hell vithout a bonfire? I have become Death. I am ze Serpent, devouring myself. I take and i'm taking from vithout ends. How many days of vild aspiring? How many night of black vaiting? Have i slain to vithness zis triumpt? OUR DESTRUCTION APPROACHED! TO TOGETHER! VITH OUR VICTORY!"

* * *

 **A/N: I was planning the twist from the beginning of the fic. I can't really say because i forgot of i was gonna include in this note... ._. Other than i'm gonna post a smut fic on Archieve Is Ours Own because, let's face it, suck because of the guideline and never like them anyways.**


	13. Chapter 9: A Beauty And A Beast

Chapter 9: A Beauty And A Beast In Eldritch Clothing

* * *

Grimmking Joan's composed army, Winter's faction soldiers, many Hunters and Huntresses, even those in-training, and even some vampires, werewovles, and heck, even both a fews demons and grimmoids are protecting the survivors of the City of Vale from the grimmoid soldiers, the creatures of grimms, and Ironwood's faction soldiers before Ozpin, along with General Ironwood as they were on General Ironwood's main airship before he let out a speech to them.

Ozpin: "WE HAVE COME FOR YOU, YOU SEMBLANCES HEATENS! MY PEOPLES ARE THE RIGHTEOUS SPECIES OF THIS PLANET! FOR I AM THE ANGEL OF THE LIGHT AND TONIGHT! THE PEOPLES OF THE WORLD OF REMNANT SHALL HAVE JUDGEMENT UPON YOU BY ME! THE WORLD OF REMNANT! IS GUILTY! THE HEATENS OF THIS WORLD ARE GUILTY! YOU ARE ALL NOW SENTENCED TO YOU'RE DEATH! DEATH! DEATH! DEATH! I can maybe offer you're pity, but forgiveness? NEVER! NOW PREPARE TO BE BURNS FROM THE EARTH! MOWED DOWN LIKE A GLASS! CRUSHED LIKE A BUG!"  
Ozpin then let out a manically laughter as Ironwood's faction soldier are killing everyone on every side.

* * *

 _Meanwhile... on top of the Typhon..._

General OZ was amused by his younger half-brother's actions.

OZ: "Vho knew, zat kid can really put on quite a show and his own heart is in it."

A holographic projection of the Doctor from his own command airship that was escorting the Typhon is send from him to warn General OZ.

Doctor: "General OZ! This is dangerous! Please go back into Typhon."

Then... General OZ look at him and asked him a question.

OZ: "Doctor... is ze two special project really?"

Doctor: "... Yes sir, they are prepare precisely to your specifications. I should remind you that they're still untested... it is extremely risky."

General OZ then look back and down at the burning city of Vale.

OZ: "Of course, doctor. Zank you, zis is one of ze most splendid news."

Doctor: "Well, they are not outstanding specimens."

Then Agent QMSC snark at him.

QMSC: "Adequate talk, vampire Jarry."

The doctor then flinch in anger at what species he is and his true name.

Doctor: "It's not like you've done any work, idiot!"

QMSC: "I've done plenty of works! I was watching Victoria at the Schnee real estate and everything!"

Doctor: "Oh... yes."

The doctor let out a nervious chuckle as he step into the corner as Agent QMSC glared at him. As Typhon and it's escort ships was overhead of the city of Vale, General OZ raised his hand and give out orders to his artifical-made grimmoid soldiers.

OZ: "All units, equip your ultraviolence battlements and prepare to an all-out attack with the grimms."

The doctor grin and Agent QMSC smiled as the grimmoid soldiers equip their ultraviolence battlements they were ordered to wear.

GS: "Mask!"

They said 'All hail Grey Body!' in unison as they begun to attack the enemies of every side with their weapon, equipments, and whatever skills they have with the grimms. The army of Remant Knights, the Temple Of Honors, the Ironblood Legion, the Chosen, Warborn Vikings, and Dracula's army soon got off of the helicopters and VTOLs that carry them to the city of Vale before they attack Ironwood's faction soldier and the Grey Body grimmoid soldiers along with Winter's faction soldiers. A group of Temple of Honor warrior that was in the front of the army to protect them as they formed a tortoise formation as Grimmking Joan pull Magnus Daemon from the sheath in Draconem Clypeus. Each side are prepared with their weapons, equipments, and vehicles to fight in a three-way battle.

Ozpin: "Enemy stand to our left! Enemy stand to our right! ERADICATE ALL WHO STAND BEFORE YOU! EXECUTE THEM ALL! KILL THEM ALL! DESTORY THEM ALL!"

General OZ then slap his fingers as the sides begun to slash, shoot, and blow each other up with their weapons. With the helicopters, VTOLs, and airships both start shooting bullets, cannon shells, missles, and lasers as the grimmoid soldiers start charging at the enemy. Several VTOLs, helicopters, and one airship from the two sides are both firing their weapon against the Typhon's powerful shield and thick hull along with its' escort airships. Which worry the doctor about General OZ's safety.

Doctor: "GENERAL OZ! Do you hear me?! Please go back inside of Typhon! So that they can destroyed the threat! General OZ-"

The doctor was shocked to see General OZ grinning madly as he waves his hands and arms around like a principel leading an orchestra of to an audience with a music.

Doctor: "He sings that is music. Music of the battlefield!"

General OZ continue to waves his hands and arms around as Typhon and its' escort airships fly overhead with his soldiers being killed and Agent QMSC continue smiled as both he and the doctor look on at General OZ with battle raging on.

Doctor: "General OZ... he conducting it... the battle is his symphony and we are his instruments. Great howling instrument. Failing is cacophonous. Naughts. How could anything stand against him?"

Then... one of the Ironwood's faction VTOL came over head as the pilot of it shouted to his partner who was the gunner.

IFS P: "We found our target! He's on top of the air fortress!"

IFS G: "What the hell is he doing?!"

The gunner then look through his scope as he aim, but was shocked of what he was seeing in the scope as General OZ continue to madly waves his hands and arms.

IFS G: "He's crazy! A mad ghost of war!"

Then the gunner aim the gatling gun of the VTOL they were in at General OZ and prepare to shoot him as he finish his plays of madness.

Doctor: "GENERAL OZ!"

IFS G: "DIE!"  
Before it could shoot, however, it was cut in half before the VTOL itself was cut in half and blown up from it, killing both the pilot and the gunners. Then several beams of golden-color lights then came from top of Typhon as they destroyed all of the helicopters, VTOLs, and the airship that was attacking Typhon and its' escort airships, which soon were turn into blazes as they fall from the air.

Both Agent QMSC and the doctor turn to see of who did it before General OZ spoke to them.

OZ: "Quick and excellent work, my favorites creations."

It was soon reveal to be two peoples who did it and they were clones of two peoples.

Azure Sapphire; the clone of Ruby Rose, often nickname Violet, she is opposite in apperance and personally. She has golden slited eyes. Azure-colored hair with ghost white highlights. A cloak with the same color as her hair. She wear a ghost white-colors sleveless halterneck with arm stockings, gym short pant, and new-rock style biker boots with straps. Having two wrist-mounted blade that can moved forward, called Thorn and Clipper. As for personally, she is serious, calm, and cautious.

Jacob; the clone of General OZ. He has blue-colored eyes like him. He has an golden-color blonde hair. Wear a golden-colored armor. Have a long sword in one hand and a shield in other. And he sprout mechinal wings that ended with a blue color with a golden haze that ended at each 'feathers'. And his personally is similar to Azure.

Then... Captain Exus appear from behind them as he move to their side.

Both Azure and Jacob stare emotionlessly with both the doctor and Agent QMSC grinning as Captain stared silently... all before General OZ let out a laughter of madness before he spoke.

OZ: "A plan 4000 years in ze making! I dare mark ze Schnees' Black Death!"

General OZ then continue to let out his laughter.

* * *

 _Meanwhile... else where in the City of Vale..._

Ironwood's faction soldiers and VTOLs are shooting down the survivors like nothing if they were just pest just to be exterminated.

Dying Civilian: "Didn't they come to *grunt* save us? Were we wrong?"

Ozpin laughs as the soldiers and grimms are killing the survivors.

Ozpin: "DEAD! DEAD! DEAD! KILL THEM ALL! Filthy vermins... FEEL THE FULL FORCE OF A WRATH OF ME! THE POWER OF MY FACTION! The only good semblancers is DIED ONE!"

Ozpin let out a laughter as the Ironwood's faction soldiers continue to kill the survivors.

* * *

 _Meanwhile... somewhere near the center of the City of Vale..._

Weiss, Yang (still a humanoid dragon) and Blake (still a armor covering Yang), all of Team JNPR, Caboose, Amber and enhanced grimms, Skye and Oreonna (who they have met up later) looked up to the sky as Weiss grind her teeths in anger.

Weiss: "You have betray us, Ozpin."  
?: " **Sneak attack and betrayal are just part for the course of war... in some circumstances, it might even be praiseworthy.** "

They turn to see of who said it and it reveal to be Grimmking Joan, to which Amber run happly to.

Amber: "DADDY!"

Joan: " **Hello, my little Amber.** "

Grimmking Joan then put his adopted daughter on his shoulder before he look up.

Joan: " **However, this... this is different... i cannot let this pass. Ozpin. You have become enrapture by your own authority. Intoxicated by your own power. Your people were meant to be mere instruments of a higher power before he abandon all of your people to died because they can never face up to their faults and flaws. But this, Ozpin, what you do tonight is not service of your god, the Brother of Light. It is in the service of power! YOU OZPIN! YOU'VE TURNED YOUR BACK ON YOUR GOD!** "

A crow then dive down toward Weiss before Qrow transform and attempt to kill her with his sword, only for a arrow that strike his chest and pin him against the wall. The arrow come from a black portal before a female figure with white hair and skin came out of the portal wearing armor and with a scythe/crossbow/due-seax weapon. Grimmking Joan and Qrow recongize her.

Joan: " **So you have came... Salem**."

Salem: "I was just getting ready."

Salem then look at Qrow, who glared at her with anger.

Qrow: "That... that was Summer's weapon... YOU TRUELY DID KILLED HER, DIDN'T YOU?!"

Salem just merely silently stared at Qrow before she sighed.

Salem: "You were always the fool who is easily tricked, Qrow."

Qrow: "Huh?"

Salem: "Truth is that... i am Summer."

Qrow just look at her with confusion and shock to his face.

Qrow: "What?!"

Salem: "Let me explain; I did died on my last mission, but then and somehow... i've then possessed a body of a beowolf and turn it into a body of my own, it was that point i became a kind of grimm that was known as a Grimmoid. When Ozpin found out what happen to me, he tried to kill me. But Raven came to my side and manage to fight him off before we when into another dimension, one of many dimensions that spawn grimms. That was when i've decide to take revenge on Ozpin and took my real name, Salem, as i begun my plan to kill Ozpin. But when i've heard that Ruby in the ruin from Cinder, i just merely broke. *sigh* Anyways... those peoples you've killed for Ozpin, Qrow? They were innocents and Ozpin lied to you that they were a threat to his plan to destroy the grimm when it was just really a plan to eradicate everyone we know and love so that his race will begun anew and thrived on."

Qrow look down, appearing like he was broke. Before he laugh and then suddenly let out tears before he asked Salem of something.

Qrow: "Hey, Summer?"

Salem: "Yes, Qrow?"

Qrow: "Could you please kill me? So i can get off easy? I don't think i deserve redemption, not after i was servicing for that insane madman because i was an ****ing idiot and most likey be in the most hostile and worst prison in the world until the end of my life. I'm just asking you... as a friend."

Salem was silent for a moment before her turned her weapon into dual-seax mode before she spoke in a sad and painful tone.

Salem: "As you wished."

Qrow smiled and shed a single tear before Salem decapitated him. It was silent before Salem put away her weapon, walked toward Qrow's decapitated head, pick it up and closing his lifeless eyes before putting it on his lifeless body. They were silent when one of the enhanced grimms received a report.

EG: "Oh shit! GUYS! The Grey Body and Ozpin's forces are closing in on us."

?: "Look like i didn't miss the fun yet!"

A nevermore drive down before its transformed into Emerald and she landed in front of Weiss and Grimmking Joan before she to Weiss.

Emerald: "Are you alright, Weiss? Any injuries?"  
Weiss: "I'm fine. How the Herr de Kalte real estate?"

Emerald: "We were attacked by Grey Body grimmoid soldiers. We manage to killed them all and the the mansion, or whatever it is, is mostly intact, but it is now litter with blood and bodies and other stuff... and Ciel, who was actually the sister i've never knew... she is now dead, too."

Both Blake, Yang, and Team JNPR were sadden by the news of Ciel's death. But Weiss... can see of how Ciel died.

Weiss: "Yes. I see you drank from Ciel... didn't you?"

Then... Weiss grin at this.

Weiss: "You've finally become a Alpha-level Grimmoid."

Emerald: *nervious chuckle* "Yes."

Everyone except for Grimmking Joan and Salem shouted 'EEEHHH?!' before Grimmking Joan quiet them.

Joan: " **Quiet down.** "

Then... he look at Emerald before he spoke to her.

Joan: " **Emerald Sustrai, one of the four grimmoid of Alpha. I've got to say... you're starting to become quite the fearsome grimmoid Alpha is making out of you to be and i've ever seen.** "

Emerald then smiled at that.

Emerald: "Yes, Joan. And i'm getting stronger all the time. I don't i'll be afraid of anything ever again."

Joan: " **Yes... it's as if your eyes have become windows to a cage where the beast of you're true form lay. It's striking... considering how humans you look otherwise.** "

Then... everyone felt Alpha's massive aura coming from the sea and heading toward the burning city of Vale. So they turn to stare at the sea as mist suddenly come over from the sea and heading toward the city of Vale. Which made Weiss smile about it.

Emerald: "I feel it. Hie's returning."

Joan: "So this is all come crashing down."

The unknown mist soon covered one of harbors of city of Vale as one of them report seeing something coming out of the mist and coming up to the William River.

GS 2: "There's something moving up the William River!"

GS 3: "What is it?!"

When he saw it and the name of it on its bow, it shock and terrified him as he shuttering of what it is.

GS 2: "T-the... t-the... T-THE FLYING DUTCHMAN!"

The mist soon disperse as Davy Jones' ship, the Flying Dutchman came into port and at the enterance of the William River before it stop as Alpha, who wearing hir hood and lower metal mask, was standing on the deck where the bridge is and in between the two flight decks. Then hie took out Death Cerberus and put it on hir shoulder as hie look out at the burning before hie jump off and transform into a gigantic black wolf as hie head toward where Weiss was by following the scent in the air.

* * *

 _Meanwhile... on Ironwood's main command airship..._

One of the operator on Ironwood's command ship report Qrow's failed assassination of Weiss and being killed.

IF O: "Ozpin sir! Qrow failed to killed Weiss Schnee and he got killed by a unknown female grimmoid!"

Ozpin: "WHAT?!"  
IF O2: "Sir! There a unknown ghost ship appear on the enterance of the William River!"

IF O3: "Sir! The rest of our fleet at the rest of the part of the world are starting to fall like mices!"

Ozpin grinded his teeths in anger as his plan to eradicte all of the semblancer people is starting to failing and crumble before his very own eyes.

* * *

 _Meanwhile... back to Alpha..._

As Alpha was heading toward to Weiss' location at unmatch speeds in hir black wolf form, hie killed plenty of Grey Body artifical-made Grimmoid soldiers and Ironwood's faction soldiers. All before hie made it to the center of the city of Vale, where the Status of the Last King of Vale, Harun Aharon the 39th, is. Then hie transform back into hir normal form and landed in front of Weiss.

Alpha: " _ **Did ya miss me, Weiss?**_ "

Weiss: "Yes, but i do know that you can survived on your own."

Alpha: " _ **Awww~! You do miss me, Ice Tsundere!**_ "

Weiss then blush at that statement.

Weiss: "S-shut up, Alpha."

Alpha then sense some of the Grey Body grimmoid soldiers and Ironwood's faction soldiers closing in.

Alpha: " _ **I suggest you guys should get on the rooftop of that parliament...**_ "

Everybody look at hir.

Alpha: " _ **Because i'm gonna use... my true powers to end this battle.**_ "

The group soon compliant to Alpha's suggesting and soon, they were on the roof of a famous parliament house that at the center of Vale and was near the statue. Soon... Ironwood's faction soldiers and Grey Body grimmoid soldiers faced each other, and Alpha, in a line at the center of the city of Vale where the parliament house is. Captain Exus then jumped from the Typhon as its passing over head and then he walk toward Alpha, sizing each other up as they glare at each other. The group on the roof of the parilament house watched it.

* * *

 _Meanwhile... on the Typhon..._

General OZ, still on top of the Typhon, was liking the new development of what is going on and remember a painting he saw in the art muesum before using the painting as a metaphor.

OZ: "And so it came to pass zat zose who had once gathered before a painted line of spears. Crown zemselves, reunited before ze real zing. On one side, an army of artifical-made grimmoid super-soldiers created from a program of ze Grey Body organzation, ze dreaded Grey Body super-soldiers of Grey Body. On ze other side, an army of both mechincal and soulless soldiers and bigot soldiers vho zey are doing it for ze greater good being lead by a man vho is ze last of his kind to eradiction of all peoples vho are mixed of light and darkness, ze crusade of ze Ironwood Faction. In ze middle of zem, her ze heiress of her ancestor's own organzation created long ago, ze Schnee Organzation. Just a dozen of zem of zese mighty hunters and huntresses are here. All is ready, ze players take ze stage and ze curtains rise over seas for Fahist's doors! Ze final stage has now begun!"

* * *

 _Meanwhile... back at center of city of Vale..._

Alpha look around at hir enemies on each side before hie laugh at them before hir laughing died down and then hie spoke as hie glared at them.

Alpha: " _ **Your all think i'm a monster, right? Well... you guys having seen what a monster truely look like, do you? A monster that you've created long ago OMEGA ZEUS!**_ "

Everyone was shocked of this information as Alpha begun to laugh like a maniac before hie rip off hir lower metal mask, pull off hir hood, revealing wolf ears, but hir true face is still covered by shadow except for a grimm mask, and then... hir eyes glowed red and madly grin as hie shouted.

Alpha: " _ **THEN LET ME SHOW WHAT A MONSTER TRUELY LOOK LIKE! NOW ITS TIME TO SHOW YOU MY TRUE POWER!**_ "

Then... Alpha spoke it.

Alpha: " _ **Level Zero restain... OFF. And now... time to face... MY TRUE FORM!**_ "

The soldiers on both side were terrified and Captain Exus immediately back off as he know what gonna happen next. Alpha then begun to spazzing and disperse hir armor and cloak, with hir true body covered by shadow, before hie begin to transformed into hir true form as hie begun to sport horns from hir head before they curved forward. Captain Exus throw knives at hir and then kick hir before both the Grey Body grimmoid soldiers and Ironwood's faction soldiers begun to focus their weapon and tried fired at hir before hie could fully transform, but hir regenerating power is stopping them from doing that. Captain Exus then jumped into air to get away as hie begun to spourt fur and then hir arm turn into looking beowolf arm with the forearms with fur glowing on the elbows and hands covered by bony armor and hir finger turned into claws with the ring and pinky claws glowing longer than the rest of the 5 claws before hir shoulder glow some body armor with a split on the shoulders, revealing a red crystal glowing in the area where the shoulders slighty splited. Hir face then begun to lengthen and hir mouth transform into a beak-like mouth with two spiked chins and hir four ears fusing into two wolf-like ears as hie growed a mane on hir back and spikes in them as well. Grimmking Joan spoke to himself as he see Alpha's transformation along with the group on the roof of the parliament house and was horrified like them.

Joan: " **This is if everyone here can feel it coming. Something terrible is about to happen. If they can't put that monster down... they'll all be doomed to died.** "

Alpha spoke as hie couch due to hir transforming into hir true form.

Alpha: " _ **To keep myself tame from overpowering my enemies. I sealed my true form and power to give them a chance. But now... that chance is long but gone!**_ "

Alpha's legs then lengthen as hir toes turn into claws with the pinky toes becoming longer than the rest of 4 claws before hie spourt a tail with a bony armor to the tip in only an horizonal line. General OZ grin at this while looking at it from top of the Typhon.

OZ: "Here it comes. I can feel it. A mighty beast... a beast of darkness! The dead chall dances... THEN HELL AND HEAVEN CHALL SEE!"

Alpha begun to grow in size to like a kauji before every soldiers on the two side crease fire as they realized how fruitless to stop it as Ozpin shuttered the name of the grimm that was long thought to be a legend.

Ozpin: "IT CAN'T BE! IT! IT THE BLACK WOLFLORD!"

The Black Wolflord then swipe and killed dozens of soldiers on both side with just one arms at speed that was not supposed to match its size before smash its tail against the ground, killing a dozen more before the each two escort airships of the Ironwood's command airship and the Typhon begun to fired on the Black Wolflord, but it was not working on it. Then four black orbs appear aside of the Black Wolflord before it shoot each of them at each ships. The two orbs then destroyed both of Ironwood's command ship escort airship and one of Typhon's escort, but one of them, which was the Doctor's airship, barely manage to dodged it and crash landed into some of the building. Then... shadow covered the Black Woflord before its transform back into Alpha in hir orignal form, wearing hir armor and cloak, with hir true face still covered by shadow... then hie spoke.

Alpha: " _ **Now... I SUMMON YOU! ANCALAGON THE GATEKEEPER! UNLEASHED THE BILLIONS OF THE WRATHFUL SOULS AND GRIMMS WITH INSIDE ME!**_ "

Alpha's shadow then stetched all the way to the Flying Dutchman before suddenly mist and cloud covered the sea and sky. Then... a massive, few miles feet tall, grimm dragon's head appear out of the cloud with the rest of the body appearing out of the mist. When everyone saw this happening, the few demons then teleported all of Grimmking Joan's composed army and Winter's faction soldiers on the rooftop.

Then... its spread it's wings, which reveal somekind of black portal in the membranes of the wing... before the billions of every type of grimms known to mankind and souls, both humans and faunus, start spilling out of the portal in the wings. Ozpin was shocked by this and tried to denied of what he was seeing.

Ozpin: "NO! STOP IT! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE! HOW COULD SOMETHING LIKE THAT EXIST?!"

Weiss, on the other hand, was amazed by the true power of Alpha.

Weiss: "So that is the true power of the grimmoid, Alpha. I can't believe my own ancestor, Hellsing Schnee, was able to tame something that powerful and unstoppable. Yet, here it is... with my very own eyes and ours as well."

Grimmking Joan was both amazed and shock as he know now that there might be no possible way to kill Alpha.

Joan: " **So many lost souls of humans and faunus of all ages. You devour all of them. No matter how hard we try.. we're never gonna be able to killed you, are we? So tell Alpha... how many peoples and grimms you've consumed on your time on this earth. How many lost souls are trapped within you?! You consumed them! The soldiers you've consumed! The grimms you've absorb! You're a grimmoid that is not supposed to exist! A creature that can be only controlled by Death himself! A monster beyond a god!** "

Ozpin is too terrified to even think correctly.

Ozpin: "NO! WHAT IS THIS THING THAT HAS BEEN UNLEASHED?!"

General OZ smiled at this as he was happy of what is going on.

OZ: "It's a servent of Death. A hellhound serventing him zat has been awaking."

Agent QMSC was not surprised by this, but the doctor on otherhand, grasp in shock as his jaw dropped to the floor of what he was seeing before it's twisted into a smile of glee.

Doctor: "THIS IS SIMPLY MAGNIFICENT! FANTASTIC! I MUST HAVE ONE!"

QMSC: "Yeah, good luck on that one."

Soon... both Grey Body grimmoid soldiers and Ironwood's faction soldiers begun firing on Alpha's hoarde of souls and grimms.

GS C: "KILL IT! EVERYONE OPEN FIRE!"

IF C: "OPEN FIRE! OPEN FIRE!"

But no matter how much they fired, Alpha's hoarde can't be killed as they start killing every Grey Body grimmoid soldiers and Ironwood's faction soldiers. Others try to run from the hoarde, but they were killed as well. Both VTOLs, helicopters, and remaining airships of Ironwood and the remaining airships of Grey Body shooting Alpha's hoarde to no effect.

IF P2: "FIRE! FIRE! IS A NIGHTMARE DOWN THERE! IS HELL! WE KEEP SHOOTING AND ITS KEEP COMING!"

Soon... flying grimm of many known types begun to attack the VTOLs, helicopters, and airships of Ironwood's faction and Grey Body. Ozpin was horrified and terrified of what he was seeing before General Ironwood asked.

Ironwood: "Our lines are crumbling! Ozpin! Please, order all to redrawed at once! We're going to be slaughter! OZPIN!"

Ozpin then shout and silent him.

Ozpin: "SHUT UP! WE'RE NOT GOING TO RETREAT!"

Then... a Alduwing then came into a view of them and they realized of what gonna happen next before the Alduwing blast a fireball at the bridge of Ironwood's main command airship, killing both Ozpin, Ironwood, and all those all were on it.

Azure look down at the hoarde from the top of Typhon before she spoke to herself.

Azura: "So... Alpha unleash hir restaints upon hir powers. Hie dispatch all of the billions of souls and grimms within her. So this... all this was the sole objective of General OZ. It was giant sacrifice designed to unleash Alpha's true powers. Thousand of soldiers and millions of innocent civilians, all of them, friends and foes alike. So he created Alpha just to kill hir."

Weiss and other on the roof were both amazed and frighten by the hoarde that Alpha unleashed from within hirself. Then... Alpha asked Weiss a question as the hoarde of Alpha made a big enough circle space at the center of Vale.

Alpha: " _ **Hey Weiss!**_ "

Weiss looked at Alpha before hie asked her something that surprised her.

Alpha: " _ **Do you really want to know who i'm really am and what i orginally look like before i've became a grimmoid and the Black Wolflord, Weiss? Since i think this is a good time to revealed it to you.**_ "

Weiss was surprised by that question. She was silent for a moment before she give out an answer to her.

Weiss: "Yes... yes i am."

Alpha: " _ **... You've made me proud Weiss.**_ "

Alpha turn around to face and look at Weiss on the rooftop of the parliament house. Then... the shadow disperse.

Weiss and other were shocked who it was.

Weiss: "Alpha... you're... you're...!"

Alpha: " _ **Did ya miss me?**_ "

Alpha smirked as hie reveal hir true face and what hie orignally look like to her and other;

She has black hair with red highlights and a face that everyone instanstly are familier with. She was none other then...

Ruby Rose.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah, now that was a shocking plot twist (with Salem revealing she Summer). Now that answer you people's question of what happen to Ruby (Like you knight7572). I was actually planning it from the start (along with Qrow's death) and there were hint that Alpha was Ruby, i guess they were oblivious to the hints. Oh yeah, i've never planned on Acachalla betraying the Schnee Organzation, because i have a much more interest idea of what i'm gonna do with him.**

 **Anyway... so Salem's own battle armor look like that Salem that is wearing armor picture by ACGearmaker on .**

 **Did you know that two of the pictures of Legacyhunter (also on , who also has a account) are one of the main inspiration of the creation of this fanfic? Which are a Grimm Ruby picture called Grimm Side Of Ruby and a DishonorXRWBY picture called Ruby Rose In Dishonored. I bet Legacy23 (the account of Legacyhunter) is liking this fanfic, despite the grammer errors. But i really want a update on RWBY: A Fusion To Remember, but noooo because he hardly have any internet and his college get in the way. It make me mad about that.**


	14. Chapter 10: Return Of Ruby Rose

Chapter 10: The Return of Ruby Rose

* * *

Alpha, who reveal hir truth identity to be none other than Ruby Rose, kneeled and smile before Weiss, who was shock by this revelation, as she stared at her girlfriend, who was missing for 4 years... is the grimmoid who was serving for her family for 308 years.

Weiss: "Ruby... you came back."

Ruby: " _ **I was waiting for you to guess of who i was until i decide to reveal it to you since you can take a hint. After all, i do wanted to play and trick you for a while. It is your pleasure... My love.**_ "

As Weiss was recovering from the shocking revelation, Emerald and Yang with Blake (and her head now normal, but her body still dragonoid-like) on her poke to the side, happy about her master's and her younger sister's return.

Emerald: "Hi. It's really nice to have you back."

Yang: "Yeah, it's really nice to have you back, sis."

Blake: "Yeah, it is."

Ruby then stared at Emerald, who immediately hide behind a still-shocked Weiss and poke her head out from behind.

Emerald: "You do look cute and way more sexy through, master~."

Yang grin at her now bigger and older sister.

Yang: "She's right you know, Ruby."

Ruby then stand up, which cause Emerald and Yang to flinch at it... before petting them both on top of both their heads, affectionately and motherly.

Ruby: " _ **Yes, Yang. Yes, my Emerald. It is good to be back with you guys.**_ "

Ruby then look at Weiss before she walk pass by Emerald and Yang.

Ruby: " _ **But there somethings i need to do.**_ "

Ruby look at Weiss before she spoke to hir, snapping her out of her shock phase.

Ruby: " _ **Weiss... do you hear me?**_ "

Weiss look at Ruby for a few moment before she started to cry angerly and launch herself toward Ruby and hug her tightly while lecturing her as her voice broke down.

Weiss: "YOU STUPID DOLT! YOU HOW MUCH PAIN YOU CAUSE ME WHEN YOU DISAPPEAR IN THE RUIN AND WE NEVER FIND YOU UNTIL YOU REVEAL YOUSELF?! Just please, Ruby... just please don't disappear on me again... please..."

Ruby adopted a sadden look and sadly smile as she hug back to Weiss.

Ruby: " _ **I'm sorry, Weiss. Sorry for taking you that long and causing you that much pain.**_ "

Then... all of suddenly, Azura appear and skydrive from the Typhon toward Ruby with her weapons, Clipper and Thorn, extended forward and about to attack her, but Ruby just get Death Cerberus, which has become more demonic in appearance due to Ruby unleashing her true power, and block her attack. Their weapons clashed with another and Azure jump back from Ruby. Azure look at Ruby with a serious while Ruby grin at this.

Ruby: " _ **Nicely done... who are you, little girl?**_ "

Azure answer hir question while she form a cross with her weapons.

Azure: "I am a servent of General Omega Zeus. An agent of Grey Body. I'm a infidel bane of your bane called upon to cut away your flesh of darkness in order to removed from the earth. I'm Azura 'Violet' Sapphire, the one who dare to defy you."

General OZ smile madly as he clapped his hands while Ruby and Azure prepare to fight each other.

* * *

 _Meanwhile... somewhere else in the city of Vale..._

Acachalla, which he has only minor injuries, and one major injury in his chest which is causing some bleeding, and still has his shotgun, was watching the scene unfold on top of a building as he spoke to himself and smile about it.

Acachalla: "So you finally reveal your true identity... huh, Alpha? Hehe, i hope you get a good life out of this, Alpha. Because i won't be in it later..."

Then he focus his attention on the Doctor's drowned airship.

Acachalla: "As there unfinished business to finished."

He then jumped as he head toward the airship, which was ready to be burn down in flame.

* * *

 _Meanwhile... in the Doctor's airship..._

The doctor was staring at his own research notes covering the walls and table in his drown airship in fear, wondering about something and spoke himself about it as well...

Doc: "Is this the end? No! I don't think so... the research helps us to take a move forward. What should i do? What should i do?"

The vampire doctor went to a pair of metal doors and open them, revealing a cloth with a golden plate only 'S.M.' written on it covering something over it.

Doc: "I have not reached my goal..."

The doctor quickly get out a suitcase and put his notes in it as he ramble on before he shove his books out of the way.

Doc: "What's wrong?! What is missing?! Right! Someday... someday... to spead it worldwide! A science that's like a miracle! A miracle that's similar to a science!"

?: "Quit ya bumbling, professor..."

The doctor heard a chuckle and see Acachalla leaning against the wall as he was bleeding out and taunt the doctor.

Acachalla: "It's not worth it, professor... you should know when to surrender... professor."

The doctor grasp in shock as Acachalla stared down the doctor and taunt him while smiling like a slasher, knowing the doctor can't handle being called a mere professor.

Acachalla: "How ironically pathetic, professor! Being an mere vampire professor that can't somehow have a gut to stand against a normal old man like me!"

Doc: "S-shut up! I'm a doctor! AND YOU...! A good for nothing!"

Acachalla just laughed at the doctor's lame comeback and continue to taunt him while he grinded his teeths in anger as the airship they're in is burning down.

Acachalla: "We also know you are good for nothing as well, professor. Just someone who outlived his usefulness to General OZ. And that's because all you have created, including the special artifical grimmoid soldiers that were supposed to take out Alpha are utterly pieces of shit! The only creations that can be barely note worthly are the clones you've created! The term function meant that the presenter should also disapper. What do you think, professor?"

Doc: "Why are you telling me this?!"

Acachalla: "This war all over the world of Remnant are just the work of a single act of that mad general of your this night, professor. I'm inside of your airship that going to burning down soon... i just wanted to play my best role in it."

Acachalla chuckle before grabbing a bar against the wall and help himself up as he continue to taunt the doctor.

Acachalla: "What a terrible end... it's a damn shame, professor."

The doctor could no longer take Acachalla's taunts and goes on a rant.

Doc: "Damn it! You're... you're just a worthless old man! A lone and weak old man lie yourself... laugh at us?! Is that what you are trying to say?! I'll be ****ing damn if i let you called me a professor one more time and call my research a pieces of worthless notes and informartions?! Not bear the organzation and higher are ridiculed! Theories take leaps! My investigations take leaps! Not from someone like you! NOT FROM SOMETHING LIKE YOU! Physical science feeds on practices! There is no progress without preparation!"

The doctor then point at the something covered by the cloth.

Doc: "ONE DAY! I WILL CATCH UP TO THAT! SOMEDAY, I WILL SURPASS ALPHA! I'LL SHOT YOU HOW!"

Acachalla, on the other hand... just merely chuckle at the doctor's pointless rant.

Acachalla: "You do realized that i'm an old man... and i don't give a ****ing care of what you just said. Because you and i... will be going to die tonight."

The doctoer growled in anger and pulled out a pistol to shoot at Acachalla, but Acachalla was faster and blasted the right arm of the doctor right off with his shotgun. The doctor was in so much pain that he accidentally grab the cloth and pulled it down, reveal a skeleton as it fall down. Acachalla chuckle at this as he realized the doctor's real name.

Acachalla: "So this is your real body... Stephen Morty. What you want to achieve?"

Soon... the room they were in was burning to the ground.

Acachalla: "What you really wanted... was a bootleg copy! Isn't this a comedy?!"

Acachalla then aim his shotgun at the doctor's head, which he scream in horror, before his got blown off by his weapon and his real body's skeleton was soon crushed by the burning ceiling of the airship. Acachalla smiled at this before he fall to the floor and lean against the table as the flame engulf the room, knowing that this will be his grave. Acachalla pulled out a ciger and light it before he smoke it as he remember all of the fond memories of Ruby, under her alias Alpha, when he first meet hir in the desert with Big Bethra 85 years ago and all the way until the present day. Then he spoke his finally words on a old recorder.

Acachalla: "Alpha... it was honor serving with you, after all, i am but a mere human... i really hope that you married the love of your life and descendant of your first master Hellsing, Weiss Schnee. We has a good run, Alpha. So this is goodbye... 'Alpha' Ruby and Weiss."

The ciger fell from his hands as the flame engulf the ship and soon.. its collapse on him, killing him.

* * *

 _Meanwhile... back at the center of Vale..._

Azure then charge toward Ruby as a golden energy formed around Thorn and Clipper before she swing her weapons at the same time that Ruby swing Death Cerberus, which their weapon clash with one another, dispersing large amount of energy. Ruby was impress of her as she was able to graze on the left side of Ruby's cheek, which soon regenerate and soon known of what she was.

Ruby: " _ **So you made a clone of me before i was a grimmoid and give her the powers of the Golden-Eyes Warrior, which are effective against all kind of super natural creatures except for the creature of Grimms. Yet, you've made a formidable warrior in her own right. I'm impress with you, Azure.**_ "

Azure: "... Ready for more?"

Ruby: " _ **Yes... try to pierce my soul. You just one of the many beasts of Omega Zeus who, unlike you Azure, have many souls in themselves. Tell me, my nemesis. How many innocents souls you've sacrifce just to created monsters to destroyed me? 500 years ago? 100 years ago? Now you come back to challenge me and reawaken me again, my nemesis!**_ "

General OZ did not answer as Azure charge at Ruby with her weapons. They clashed with their blades. Azure attempt to use her other weapon to attack Ruby, she block it with hir own blade of her weapon, which cause her to jump backward. Ruby dash toward her and swung hir weapon at her, but she dodge it. Then she trust forward toward Ruby, but she jump in the air and smash her weapon against Azure and the ground, which she quickly dodged. Her golden eyes glowed as she unleash several energy from her weapon and launched them toward her, but she block them with her weapon.

Ruby then transform Death Cerberus into scythe mode, which on the barrel reveal its true name; Cresent Rose The 2nd in cursive writting and roman numerals as she rest the weapon on her shoulder.

Ruby: " _ **Now then... come at me!**_ "

Azure then dash toward Ruby before she swung her weapons at her, but she dodge. Then she swung Cresent Rose The 2nd at her, which she barely was able to dodge. Ruby then use the cannon of Cresent Rose The 2nd and shoot through a part of Azure's left arm as she ignored the pain and charge toward Ruby. She attempt to slash hir several times with her only remaining working arm and Thorn, but a couple of grimms and the lost souls that were in Ruby block her attack as Ruby jump backward and landed on the statue as both grimms and the souls that were in Ruby swarming around her before she was a attack by a few of them, injuring her. Ruby then asked her.

Ruby: " _ **Now what? What will you do? Your devil stand before you, clone. You're going to defeat me because you want to be real person by killing the one you're clone from... is that right? What do you think your chances are? One in a hundred? One in a thousand? In ten thousand? A million?! A billion maybe!**_ "

Azure then answered her question.

Azure: "I am more prepare to defeat and become a real person by killing you, Ruby Rose. No matter what the odds are against me."

* * *

 _Meanwhile... on the Typhon..._

General OZ was listing in joy as his grimmoid soldier were dying and being killed by Ruby's horde and the city of Vale was burning down to the ground.

OZ: "Ze city of Vale has been all destroyed, Ozpin's army has all but perished, and my organization's scientists and soldiers are dying one by one. Alpha is down zere. And i sit up here. It's perfection, everything is proceeding just as i planned."

* * *

 _Meanwhile... back down..._

Azure slash two beowolves behind and stared at Ruby, who was behind her horde, as she breath before Ruby spoke to her.

Ruby: " _ **What's the matter, clone? Your devil is waiting!**_ "

Azure then stand up as her left arm is regenerating from the injury and her other wound are regenerating as well.

Ruby: " _ **Your brusied and bleeding. Your left arm is hanging by a few strands of fleshs and is regenerating. What are you going to do? Will you die like a dog? Or on your feets and stand as a human being?**_ "

Ruby's horde inches closer to Azure as her injuries fully regenerated and healed before she spoke.

Azure: "What does it matter, Ruby? Didn't think that a wound would stop me? Now shut up and fight me."

Ruby was surprised by Azure's stoic and serious, yet determination to killed hir, but yet she was impressed by her as she smirk.

Ruby: " _ **Excellent.**_ "

When Ruby look at Azure, she noticed her differents, yet also similar in comparing Azure to hirself.

Ruby: " _ **You are definity different from me, yet also similar to me as well.**_ "

Azure then charge toward the horde, slashing down several grimms and souls of Ruby's horde that were in her way toward her with her weapons. As Azure was slashing down several souls and grimms of Ruby's horde, Ruby look at Azure and she was reminding of someone like her the year when and before Hellsing became her first master.

Ruby: " _ **What kind of human is she? She remind of so much... of that wolf faunus 308 years ago. Yes... come to me, Azure Sapphire! Like the wolf faunus in that far distance time. Come and stand before my gaze and as that wolf faunus did try long ago, run me through and try to pierce my soul!**_ "

Azure slash one of the souls as a Titan Berserker was standing in her way. It roared at her as she charged at it before she spoke.

Azure: "Out of my way."

She then jump and easily chopped its head off. She notice Ruby's horde coming toward her and then... her eyes begun to glowed as she and her weapons were surrounding by an golden energy around her and her weapon. Then... she charge at Ruby's horde and cutting through them like nothing with blazing speed toward Ruby thank to her golden eyes powers. General OZ grin at this as he enjoyed the show.

OZ: "Countless little lives failed to killed Alpha, but Azure on ze other hand... is like an one-human army of an great beast... struggling towards its own illumination. Seeking blood vhile spilling blood. Continuously multiplying and receding. Fighting against itself vithout end. Vither zey seek in a faith of a long-extinct race of arrogant beings of light, or in ze name of ze Grey Body organization, or even in ze Creature of Grimms zat walk called Alpha or better known as... Ruby Rose. Ve are all now united by ze same zing and yet not ze same zing. It's a dream come true."

Azure cut through the last of the horde that were in her way before she landed in front of Ruby before she stand up and glare at her as she disperse her horde to go somewhere else before she spoke to Azure as she was impress.

Ruby: " _ **You stand before me. I'm impressed. I'm impress... AZURE SAPPHIRE!**_ "

Azure remained silent before she pulled something from behind her backpack on her hips and reveal to be some kind of small wooden box. Azure then spoke to Ruby, who grin at her.

Azure: "You are not the only one who carry a powerful artifact, Ruby."

Ruby: " _ **So is this the toy that going to defeat me?**_ "

Azure did not answer hir question as she begun to crush the small wooden box, which begin to glow golden. Which Ruby felt a familiar energy coming from it, which cause a scowl on her face. Azure then destroyed the wooden box, revealing to be cross-shaped object with a single pointed end and a black in the middle of it. Ruby recongize the object and she didn't like where this is going as she the list of artifact she have...

Ruby: " _ **The Four Relic of Gods... the Lance of the Scared Darkness... the Grail of Immortal... they were the artifacts i have collected and keep hidden away along with the fact i have knownledge of what artifacts it is. This... is the last most forbidden artifact of the non-semblancer race and the 'golden-eyes' peoples that only caused pain and destruction... it still reek of bloods of the ones that used it... the Cross of Yang!**_ "

Azure: "Oh yes..."

Azure then point the Cross of Yang in the direction of her chest and prepare to stab it through it.

Azure: "PREPARE-!"

Ruby: " _ **AZURE! STOP IT! Do you know that thing will do to you? You'll become a Beast of Light like the rest of the others who have used it! Maintain your humanity! Don't succumb to power! Either side, it's amount to the same deal. Whether on the side of either light or darkness you're still a monster in the end! Do you intend to use that scrap of misery to become nothing but a scrap of misery yourself?! This dual... between us... would you really push it that far? Into a realm that lie beyond mortal life? A monster such as myself... a creature of such weakness that i could not bear the greyness of this world. If i must be defeated... it must be a mortal...**_ "

Ruby's look soften to the point its became a gentle and sadden look as she beg Azure not to do it, which surprised everyone.

Ruby: " _ **Please... don't... don't do it, Azure. Don't become a monster... a monster like me...**_ "

Azure's calm and serious expression soon soften by Ruby's word as she spoke to hir.

Azure: "Unfortunately, i don't have a life to called my own. I am nothing more but a weapon... a weapon to be wield by a monster. I would been happy to have been born as a storm or a defied threat. A mighty explosion or even a terrible hurricane. A force of nature without a heart or pity. And if this forbidden relic could transform me into such a thing... then i am happy... to abandon my humanity."

Azure fall to the ground and trust the Cross of Yang toward her chest as Ruby shouted at her name.

Ruby: " _ **AZURE!**_ "

Everyone was shock at what was happening as General OZ smile delightfully.

Azure soon transform into a dragon-like humanoid with blue glowing eyes of deity feeling, golden smooth scales shining like the sunlight, and a long hair of blue flame mane running down along her back. Ruby cried as she was anger at Azure.

Ruby: " _ **Azure... YOU FOOL!**_ "

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah, I'm going to now work on RWBY: Hellsing Dawn... which will release on the date of Bram Stroker's Dracula novel. So here some information just to keep you entertain...**

 **Azure was originally created and raise as a laser-guided tykebomb (in TV Trope terms) to both Alpha and Ruby, who are actually the one and same person. So yeah, that why she so intend to kill Ruby.**


	15. Chapter 11: Black Wolf Vs Golden Dragon

Chapter 11: The Black Wolf Vs The Golden Dragon

* * *

Ruby: " _ **YOU FOOL!**_ "

Ruby shouted at Azure, who is now a golden dragon-like humanoid with azure flaming mane running down on her back. Ruby growled in anger as hie transform into hir true form, the Black Wolflord, as it roar at Azure, who roared back, before the Black Wolflord gather black electrically in hir mouth before firing a ball of black electrically at Azure, which she respond by cutting in half with one of her bone claws on her hand. The Black Wolflord then charged at Azure at full speed and manage to push a few hundreds feet. Both grab each other hands and attempt to push one another with their own strength before Azure punch the Black Wolflord, which send hir flying a few hundreds feets back, and then firing a azure orb of fire at the Black Wolflord. Which cause Weiss to shout.

Weiss: "RUBY!"

The smoke clear, revealing that the Black Wolflord easily tank the attack, before Azure dash at hir and stab hir in the chest with her bone claw, but the Black Wolflord took no notice of it... before she spoke as she grab the bone claw in hir chest as she remember of how she became the Schnee Family's pet grimmoid.

Ruby: " _ **Azure. There was a moment where you could have defeated me. You has your chance as the sun set from that field... on that fateful evening when I have become Hellsing's pet 308 years ago. I would have let you claim my soul. But now... your moment has passed. YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME!**_ "

The Black Wolflord than snap the bone claw and put it out before throwing away as Azure jump away from the Black Wolflord.

Ruby: " _ **Only a mortal can defeat me!**_ "

The Black Wolflord then charge at Azure, which she quickly dodged and summon gold vines from the ground to attack the Black Wolflord, which turn around quickly as hie charge at Azure again, cutting vines like it was nothing. Weiss remember the quote from Ruby, who was Alpha at the name, who remember the quote be made by Hellsing herself.

Hellsing: ' _There are many immortal monsters who roam this earth. When I look at them, I wonder... were they created out of desire for immortally? Many of them desire war? I've seen them roaming the bloodest battlefield, but in their battle cries, I heard a craving... I think... they cry out... for death. Alpha, a creature that destroyed a race many years ago, is just a pale shadow, wondering from battle to battle, I have come to believe that those frighten immortal are in fact... frail, sobbing children..._ "

The Black Wolflord then strike Azure's chest with hir clawed hands before pulling Azure's heart and the Cross of Yang before throwing into the air and fire a ball of black electrically at it, destroying both of them and turning Azure back into a human with her lower body gone, as the Black Wolflord turn back into Ruby, as she look over the nearly dead and destroyed body of Azure.

Ruby: " _ **Azure... you fool... YOU AND I ARE THE SAME!**_ "

Everyone grasp in shock of what Ruby just said as she begun cries tears of blood.

Ruby: " _ **You are me... I was just the same! Don't you understand, this is how I became what I am?**_ "

Ruby cried before her arm fall and the tears of blood were still there dripping from her eyes as she spoke to Azure.

Ruby: " _ **You want to know how I became a grimmoid I am now? You see... I was sent into the past 4000 years ago by the ruin. I don't know where I was, but after a little examination, I realized I was in the past where the ruin are going to be lay in the future. I decide to save some pleasents, both humans and faunus, from grimms until I can figure how to get back to the future, but fate... wasn't on my side. I was capture by a empire which was rule by a race of people who called themselves the People of the Light, people with no semblance. I was going to be executed, when I was confused and ask 'Why? What did I do?' and one of them answer 'Because you are a descent of the darkness and we will keep killing them like you until you're all extinct'. I soon realized that... fairytales I heard were just story that were trying to make a world a better place but fail as the world itself... was not black and white as I thought it was. I despair... until I became enrage, my unyeaning rage was so powerful enough with negative emotions that it's awaken a grimm that was inside of the shattered moon called the Cataclysm and it offer me power if I want to. I accept it and soon... black orbs appear in the cites around the world of Remnant, absorbing everything in sight, which including billions of grimms, which were addicted by massive amount of negative emotions coming from the black orbs. I did absorb the black orbs and easily destroyed the city I was going to be executed at, I absorb almost 95% of every non-semblance people, with only a few hundred thousand of them escape with their lives, before I turned them into cursed grimm when they inside of my body. But I realized soon... that I also absorb innocent peoples, the ones with semblance, both humans and faunus, both young and old, I was horrified of what I've done. It was at that point that I was no longer Ruby Rose, as I was now Alpha, the first grimmoid. My despair... my anger... were at the so-called People of the Light for turning me into what I am now. I soon started my crusade and genocide against them for 2000 years until they were only a few dozens of them left when I destroyed the last remnant of their once might empire. I knew I was a monster now, I was bitter and angry about it back then and still bitter and angry about it. ... That was... until I've met Luna 'Hellsing' Schnee, somehow... she's manage to reignite my fire of something I lost long ago... the will to live. That how... i'm standing here today.**_ "

Ruby was silent and her eye were still crying of blood... until Azure chuckle and spoke to hir as she look at hir with one remaining.

Azure: "Grimm don't cry. Are these the tears of a long died child? Grimm don't cry, you became the first grimmoid when you couldn't cry any more, right? Mortal cries and when their tears finally run dry... there nothing but either a monster or a grimm for one final pray for death. So laugh your sadist and dark laughter to remember, Ruby. So how long will it be then? How long until you're no longer cursed to walk the earth?"

Ruby smile at her.

Ruby: " _ **Until the weight of my past is shattered by my on coming future. I'll see you in hell... and see you as reincarnated as your own person, Azure.**_ "

Azure's body was becoming ashes as she smile for the first time as Weiss and Grimmking Joan put her weapons, Clipper and Thorn, aside her while Azure hear something as the sun rise over them.

Azure: "I heard people... people who treat me as my own person. I wonder sometimes... will I enter heaven and reincarnated as someone you know? I'll you'll found out... huh, Ruby Rose?"

Ruby smile as she spoke the final words to her before she died.

Ruby: " _ **Amend.**_ "

Azure's body then turn into ashes. Several golden lights then appear and attempt to strike, but she summon Cresent Rose the IInd and defect them all with a single swing. Jacob float down to the ground like an angel as Ruby turn around and sport a cocky grin.

Ruby: " _ **Well, well? What do we have here... a clone of OZ...**_ "

* * *

 **A/N: I know this chapter was short, but I was thinking of doing two chapter before doing another one. I know it might sound, but it would make it easier on me.**


	16. Chapter 12: A Fall of a Angel

Chapter 11: Fall of a Angel

* * *

Jacob, the clone of General OZ, float down to the ground as he wear his angel-like golden EXO-armor, like a angel floating down from heaven as he glare at Ruby, who give him a cocky smirk.

Ruby: " _ **Now that was rude. Interrupting your own alley's peaceful death? How un-angel like of you.**_ "

Jacob: "Silence, it was coming to her anyway. Now then..."

Jacob point his golden sword at Ruby.

Jacob: "Prepare to be destroyed by the light, you monster."

Ruby... just laugh at him.

Ruby: " _ **I'm a monster? Now that some hypocritic humor as you too are a monster as well.**_ "

Jacob: "You're a grimm and i'm a human, so i'm not monster."

Ruby just laugh at his arrogant before speaking to hir girlfriend Weiss.

Ruby: " _ **Weiss? Orders?**_ "

Weiss just breath her e-cigarette before giving orders to Ruby.

Weiss: "SEARCH AND DESTROY! Search and destroy, Ruby! I have given my orders and it has not changed! We destroyed all those who oppose us! We grind all those who stand in our way to dust! No matter who they are! No matter what they are! We must defeat them! We must destroy them!"

Ruby grin at this.

Ruby: " _ **That I want to hear!**_ "

Then... a laughter is heard in the air before the Typhon overhead of them as General OZ spoke.

OZ: "Well spoken, Weiss Schnee! I'll never call you an amateur again! You've finally become a worthy foe! My wonderful, fearsome, fated rival! The cards of destiny haven been dealt! Now, I call!"

Then... a portal suddenly appear, with QMSC in one of the hangers of Typhon, waiting for Weiss and anyone she bring with her to enter.

QMSC: "The Typhon will cordially welcome you!"

Weiss then walk toward the portal before she stop and talk to Ruby.

Weiss: "Ruby... when I come back... you better not have died."

Ruby: " _ **Of course, Weiss. I'm planning on dying anyways. Now go, Weiss. Go and kill Oz for me. Go and finish this fight for me, my love.**_ "

Weiss: "... Yes, I will do it for you, Ruby."

Weiss reassume walking to the portal as Ruby spoke to Emerald and Yang & Blake.

Ruby: " _ **Go, Emerald and Yang & Blake. Weiss needs a retinue. End that man's 4000 years long dream. I will end this man's dream of killing me.**_"

E & Y: "... Right!"

Both Emerald and Yang follow Weiss as she enter the portal. She was then greeted by Agent QMSC.

QMSC: "Well, hello there, lady."

Weiss answer him by blewing his head off with a powerful revolver before she spoke to Emerald, Blake, and Yang.

Weiss: "Let's end this."

The portal then closed, leaving Ruby and Jacob alone in the remain of the city of Vale. They were silence... before they charged at each other. Ruby attempt to kill him with a two-finger tap with hir right, but Jacob summons his golden-color lights and use them to cut Ruby's right arm, only for hir to regenerate it. Jacob then use his light to grab Ruby's left arm and throw her into an skyscraper building before he drag and pull hir out of the building and smash hir into another skyscraper building.

Jacob: "No monster is immortal."

Jacob then pulled out Ruby and smash hir into the ground, causing dust smoke. Ruby jump out of the smoke and over Jacob before hie landed behind him, who turn around only to see taunting him to come and get hir. Jacob then summon more of his golden lights and fire at them at Ruby, who causally dodged them and destroyed them with Cresent Rose The IInd, shocking Jacob.

Ruby: " _ **Pointless.**_ "

Then... a giant, 79 meters (259 feets) long Creep that look like a Mutant Creep, but it's entire body is cover in body armor, burst from the ground behind Jacob, which cause him to turn around and recongize the grimm as it roared at him.

Jacob: "Adipose Rex, the Devourer..."

Adipose Rex growl before he open his mouth of armor-crushing teeths as he launch himself at Jacob. Jacob attempt to stop and kill Adipose Rex by using his golden lights, but Adipose Rex keep moving at Jacob, shocking him before he escape death by dodging it by jumping out of the way. Ruby then appear right behind him while in the air. It cause Jacob to turn around before Ruby use a two-finger tap on his forehead before kicking him. They both landed, with Ruby and Jacob one side behind each other before they turn around to face each other. Jacob decide he has a enough of Ruby playing around with him.

Jacob: "ENOUGH!"

Jacob then summon a long golden serpent with golden scales, two heads with flaming mane, and angel-like wings before he commanded it to attack Ruby. Ruby grin as the golden serpent charged at her before she casually dodge the serpent by jumping out of the way. The golden serpent turn around and charge at Ruby, again, which again hie casually dodge again by jumping out of the way. Jacob then summon his golden lights before he use them to trap Ruby and hold hir still before he command the golden serpent to charged at her when Ruby spoke.

Ruby: " _ **Not bad, Jacob. But you're not good as Azure!**_ "

The golden serpent grab with it's mouth, but Ruby grin before Adipose Rex burst out of the ground and grab the golden serpent's body with it's own mouth, causing the golden serpent to let go of Ruby before hie jump up onto it's snout and aim Cresent Rose The IInd before firing it's cannon shell through it's skull, shocking Jacob yet again.

Jacob: "But how?! I've caught you! You shouldn't command Adipose Rex within the Golden Serpent's mouth!"

Ruby turn hir head as Adipose Rex is eating the body of the Golden Serpent before hie taunt him.

Ruby: " _ **Yeah? Well, your Golden Serpent is quite ****ing pathetic for a shitty serpent as I've faced better ones than this pathetic excuse for an shitty serpent. Now then... let's finish this foolishness.**_ "

Jacob then summon more golden light before he precise to tear Ruby apart with his golden lights, but hie keep regenerating despite it, before he trap hir in a web of golden lights and dash at Ruby before he thrust his sword into hir and stab hir. Jacob smirk... only for the body to reveal to be Mercury, which shock him, before he felt a hand on his shoulder and someone spoke behind him.

Ruby: " _ **Sorry. Wrong Guess. I thought I was empty...**_ "

Jacob turn around, only for him to Ruby's fist as hie punch him in the face, sending him flying in a debris. Jacob got up and look at Ruby in anger, who was just grinning mockly at him, before he summon his golden lights... only for them to suddenly disperse, shocking him. He tried it again and again, but they all but disperse. Then he felt his own body slowly collepsing without warning.

Jacob: "W-what i-is h-happening t-to m-me? I-I c-can't b-be d-degenerated."

Then... Ruby stand over him like a God or a Servant of Death himself compare to him as hie let out hir sadist and dark laughter before hie spoke to him with hir cocky grin.

* * *

Ruby: " _ **That's because you underestimated me.**_ "

 **A/N: Yeah, this is another short one. But don't worry, the next and last chapter before I make the epilogue will be long, as in, possible almost entire all of episode 10 of Hellsing Ultimate.**


	17. Chapter 13: A Death of a Monster

Chapter 13: A Death of a Monster

* * *

A explosion occur from the inside of Typhon as Ruby spoke to Jacob, who's own body was slowly collepsing for an unknown reason.

Ruby: " _ **They're doing a good job. My master/girlfriend, my servent, my faunus friend, and my older sister. you won't win this battle.**_ "

* * *

 _Meanwhile... inside of Typhon..._

Weiss was walking in the halls of Typhon as it was start to exploded from the inside outside. It was then that she encounter the grimmoid soldier, but she was unflinch by them and their shooting at her as Emerald easily block all of the bullets that they were firing before Yang, with Blake combine with her, jump over them before she start punching. injuring, and killing, with one of the grimmoid soldiers attempting to strike Weiss, only for him to be cut down by the Knight's sword. One of the injured grimmoid grin in anticipation.

GS: "Has our death... finally come?"

Emerald then killed all of the remain and injured ones left, all of with grins and smiles on their lifeless faces.

Weiss: "They all laugh as they died. That's right... they all come here with the sole intent of dying."

E/Y: "... If you want to died so badly... if you all wanted death so desperately. GO SHOOT YOURSELVES! YOU SHOULD'VE KILL YOUSELF 84 YEARS AGO!"

That was when General OZ spoke.

OZ: "Zat vouldn't do. Zey don't vant to simply died vithout a reason. To achieve vhat zey want, ve must vork hard. Every of both humans and faunus in ze vorld of Remnant vill not know of us. Every of both humans and faunus in ze vorld of Remnant vill forget about us. So now all I need is zemselves. Simple dying for no reason at all... is ze one zing zey cannot do. zey must die for something more. More. More! zat is why zey've come here vith me, as I have both same and different purpose."

Emerald sense someone down through the hall, revealing to be Captain Exus, as his eyes glowed red as he stared at them while General OZ spoke.

OZ: "But vhat more is left? Zere has to be something more! Zere must be some other place to continue our var! Another enemy to fight against us! Zis vorld is vast. Filled with zreat and wonders! Overflowing with var and gunfire! And zat is precisely vhy, zat something in zis twisted vorld, zere must lie a battlefield vhere ve can stand and fight once more. For us to die, zere has to be... zere has to be something! Otherwise, ve must continue to vander the earth eternally until ve find it. All for ze sake of zeir own death! Zat is vhy I consider you so precious. Because you deserved my admiration! The Schnee... ze reason for your existance vill make their and mine deaths vorthwhile is because yours is an existance vorthy of killing!"

General OZ let a madnessly laughter before he cut off. That when both Emerald and Yang spoke to her.

E/Y: "Weiss. Please go ahead."

Weiss" "Emerald and Yang!"

E/Y: "Hurry, just get to General OZ! That old man... that old man said enough! He must not be allowed to say anything else!"

Weiss just smirk at them and told them as she pull out her e-cigarette.

Weiss: "Don't you dare die. I won't forgive you two if you do, Emerald and Yang. I will not absolutely never forgive you do that."

Then... Captain Exus point them to the left where General OZ is, which surprised them, but nonethless, Weiss was graceful for his direction before she stop to thank him.

Weiss: "Thank you."

Weiss then took the direction where General OZ is before Captain Exus rip off his cloths, revealing his metallic cybrog body and pull out his double-blade weapon. Emerald and Yang glare at him as he glare at them before Yang transformed into a humanoid dragon with wing and Blake covering her before she and Emerald pulled out their own weapons and start firing at Exus, who easily block all of the bullets by spinning his double-bladed weapon, which a reasonable amount of smoke in the hall before Yang and Emerald jump out of the smoke and attempt to kill him, only to reveal he was no longer there. Exus reappear behind Emerald and cut her horizonally with his double-bladed weapon before he dodged Yang's punch. Emerald and Yang then fired at Exus before Yang and Emerald fired a fireball and green energy orb respectfully, but Exus' double-bladed weapon glowed with a misty-like aura before he easily cut them. Emerald and Yang realized what Exus is as the misty-like aura surround him and give an appearance of an werewolf. Exus then charged at them and grab both of their heads before dragging them across the hallway before smashing them through the floor and into a room, accidentally senting the room that they were smash into and was a part of Typhon into the ground. Both Emerald and Yang lay motionless on the floor of the room before Exus came down into the room, creating a crater, before he jump out of it and walk toward Emerald and Yang as they thought.

E/Y: ' _We can't do it... he's too powerful..._ '

When they look around the room, they saw it was full of boxes fill with something before they saw Exus lifted his double-bladed weapon into the air, that was when they heard a single voice in their own heads.

?/?: ' _Hey, come on now./ Are you serious, Yang? Get up! The sister/girlfriend I know has seen worse than this!_ '

Exus then charge and smash double-bladed weapon into one of the boxes, revealing Emerald and Yang manage to dodge his attack. Emerald realized she can hear her sister Ciel in her own head and Yang can hear her girlfriend Blake as well, which made them smile.

C/B: ' _Look I didn't have a choice. You got kinda weak will. Well then... I guess it's time for me to wake up. We'll take this bastard down together._ '

Emerald and Yang nodded in agreement before they both jump into the air and try to kick him, only for Exus to dodge them before they landed.

C/B: ' _The limbs! Aim for the limbs!_ '

They pulled out their own weapon and start shooting at him, but he still easily block all of the bullets by spinning his double-bladed weapon, which cause the stray bullets to destroyed the boxes before Yang start fighting him in close combat as Ciel noted Exus.

Ciel ' _How troublesome. He's a real monster. He's a real, geniue, cyborg wolfman._ '

Emerald: "A cyborg werewolf!"

Then one of the items landed on Emerald's hand, which was a golden tooth, as other item fly everywhere as Exus kicked Yang in the stomach, finishing their short fight with each other.

Emerald: "A gold tooth. A tooth filling! Then this is all..."

Ciel: ' _That's right. This is what Grey Body took; all of the scattered ingots, banknotes, watches, and so on as funding materials to sell on the black market._ '

Exus then kick something to Emerald, which cause her to grab it. When both she and Yang look at it, they saw it was a silver tooth.

Emerald: "Silver tooth? Wha... what is this?"

Ciel: ' _What a kind little wolf. I think he telling you to kill him with that?_ "

Emerald: "Oh, I gladly do it for him. A wardog want death? I'll give it to him."

Emerald smile before she then start transforming into her true form; She couch down as she get larger, which cause her cloth to get destroyed (but her cloth were a part of her anyways), as her arms and legs turn into theropod-like legs while her body grew a tail behind her before green-color fur-like feathers grew on tops of her body and her head split into two before turning into T. Rex-like head with green fur-like feathers. Then she roared before looking at Exus and charge at sudden speed that Exus, who was surprised, didn't have a enough time to react as he block both of Emerald's mouths with his double-bladed weapon before Emerald spoke.

Emerald: "This time, I got you! Ciel!"

The silver tooth into the air before grab by Ciel, who threw it, as she smile at Exus.

Ciel: " _Excuse me, Mr. Cyborg Wolfman. Considering this is payback of someone from 80 years ago, take this!_ "

Ciel then punch him in the chest. Exus fall to the ground and Emerald sense he death happily before his lifeless cybrog body burst to flame. When Emerald turn around... she saw Yang was already unconscious, due to her already expending her energy on between her and Exus' fight. Emerald just sign at this predictament, as she need Yang to get back to Typhon, which was in the air.

* * *

 _Meanwhile... elsewhere..._

Ruby was watching Jacob dying slowly and painfully as his own body was almost finish with collesping of itself before Ruby told him how he was dying.

Ruby: " _ **You know why you're dying? Well... remember the double-finger tap I did on your forehead? Well, you see... I have transfer a few of the souls that were inside of me. And you know the different between you and I? It is because I have made peace with the billions of humans and faunus souls that are inside of me. We all share one thing... we all hate OZ... because he was the bastard prince of the empire, who figure out that i'm different from the rest of the semblance peoples, and the one who ordered my execution after I figure out that he was the one who did because it just for his amusement. And so... died.**_ "

With that, Jacob's body fall and died.

Ruby: " _ **... Welp, now that done with. Time to gather up and reabsorb them back inside of me.**_ "

Then... Ruby commanded the grimms and souls to came back to her as they gather into a massive rivers of blood that Ruby was absorbing.

* * *

 _Meanwhile... inside of Typhon..._

General OZ grin at this in anticipation as the flown of bloods were heading toward Ruby while how far of his own insanity and obsession is reveal.

OZ: "Everything is seem to going as I expected. Zat's right. Everying is going as I zought. Hie has started building hir castle. Victory is mine. I've never consider hir human and I don't even consider hir a grimm. Hie is more like a living castle, a moving domion and in zis domion, hie command a population called 'The River of Death.' Vhat should I do to defeat zem? Vhat method should I use to slaughter zem? Vhile awake or asleep, it's zat I think about. Zat is my only vay of vaging var. Var! Zis is a var! For ze sole purpose of both creating hir _and_ destroying hir. I must devoted my body and soul to fighting. Vhat do I have? Vhat does hie have? Hie can transform hir body, summon familiars, control minds of peoples, regenerate hir body, and consume other's blood as food for hir. Zat's hir. I have nothing. As I knew back vhen I was known as ze bastard prince that I'll be the one who indirectly created her for ze sole purpose of destroying hir for my own amusement. Immortalality is magnificent. Power is radiant. But don't make me laugh. I've had a enough of it. As i'm only who'd allow to kill you. Vhat's mine is mine alone! From every strand of hair to every drop of blood. As i'm ze only one to defeat you. AS I'M ZE ONLY ONE TO DEFEAT YOU! I have indirectly created you to be so beautiful and beloved as I can have nothing but hatred toward you to but destroy you! Zat is vhy you're my greatest nemesis for ze sole purpose of being my greatest nemesis! Zat is vhy you're so vorthy for ze sole reason being so vorthy! All for ze sole purpose of being vorthy of being my greatest nemesis! At last, I indirectly created you for the sole purpose of being my greatest nemesis destroyed by me! To in my var created for you. And for zis, I have been preparing... FOR MY GREATEST DREAM TO BE ACHIEVE!"

General OZ let out a laughter of madness as Agent QMSC was leaning against an wall of an tower, smiling, as he watch the rivers of blood flowing pass him as it was heading to Ruby. OZ then snap two of his fingers together.

OZ: "Everything has be prepare... for ze sake of zis very moment. Grey Body, my little half-brother Ozpin's little pathetic faction, Ze combine army of Grimmking Joan, Azure ze clone of Ruby Rose, ze werewolf cyborg, and Jacob ze clone of me. I've spent over 4000 years readying for all of it. Alpha has release Level Zero and all of ze poor souls zat vere unleash so all of zem can have zeir revenge on as hie becames a one-man army castle of a monster-shape pocket dimension! How vould I kill a creature I have indirectly created? Should I march into ze battlefield, stomp out so many countless vave of enemies, vhile invincibly crushing all resistance by decapitating zeir heads? No! Hie'll just consume once more. Vell, hir greatest strength is also happens to be hir greathest weakness."

OZ sadistically grin madly as his plan is everything he could have dream of.

* * *

 _Meanwhile... at the other part of Typhon..._

Weiss was walking down the hallway to the room where General OZ was at before two slide doors open for her while she was walking, allowing her to enter another hallway to the room without a beat, before another slide open for her, which was the enterance to the bridge of the air fortress. She see the back of General OZ sitting in his command chair.

Weiss: "General OZ!"

General OZ then remotely turn his command chair around to face Weiss with a sadist grin.

OZ: "Finally! You've arrived. I can truthfully say it's an honor."

Weiss then attempt to blast General OZ's head off with her S&W Model 500 custom with a 6.5 inch barrel and magazine-fed system by firing two full rounds, but they seem to be bouncing off of him for some reason.

OZ: "It's ineffective, i'm not sorry to say. Like yours tears, the bullets will simply drop away."

Seeing that her gun is useless, Weiss summon the Knight's sword and attempt to pierce him, only to reveal to be between somekind of powerful material of glass and somekind of shield techlogy in between OZ and Weiss as the Knight's sword get stuck. General OZ got up from his command chair and met her face to face as he spoke to her.

OZ: "I zought zere vould be some delays, but... i'm glad you made it. Very soon, zere vill be a glorious show. And in ze end, I plan to sit alone vith you, my dear, in ze first row."

General OZ turn around to sit back in his command as Weiss disperse the Knight's sword seeing that it was ineffective into getting her through General OZ's glass shield barrier in between them as she yelled at him.

Weiss: "Don't **** with me!"

OZ: "Oh, come now, just enjoy."

General OZ grab a remote and show Weiss of Ruby absorbing the rivers of blood coming to her before he explain to her.

OZ: "Zis is a once-in-a-millennium performance! 2000 years ago, during the last years of ze Dark Ages zat it happen. Alpha, ze first and most powerful grimmoid to have ever exist... is about to be ERASED!"

Weiss: "WHAT?!"

Agent QMSC look down at the rivers of blood with glee on his face before he spoke and have a peaceful look and smile to him.

QMSC: "Finally... I will reunited with you... and I will know what death feel like..."

Agent QMSC then pulled out a dagger before he decapitated his head with it, causing his own head to fall into the rivers of blood with a peaceful smile.

Ruby... was enjoying it. Every moment of it before hie can get to Typhon and kill General OZ for what he has to hir and the anothers that were inside of hir. That was when OZ spoke.

OZ: "Grey Body, my little half-brother Ozpin's little pathetic faction, Ze combine army of Grimmking Joan, Azure ze clone of Ruby Rose, ze werewolf cyborg, and Jacob ze clone of me. They were all sacrifice and I sacrifice zem for zis one glorious moment. Ze moment... vhen killing Alpha is possible. How many lives do you zink Alpha have so far? One billion? Two billion? Even more zen zat?"

Agent QMSC's decapitated head float down the rivers of blood before being absorb as General OZ grin.

OZ: "You lose, Alpha. I've von."

Ruby then felt something inside as hie see hir life flash before hir eyes.

Ruby: " _ **What am I looking at? What... is this place? What is this scene?**_ "

Ruby saw the scene of Weiss Schnee standing and smiling at hir as the sun set behind her.

Ruby: " _ **Ah... That's right...**_ "

Ruby saw the scene of Hellsing smiling at hir as the sun set behind her while hie was sitting against a tree.

Ruby: " _ **That's what it was...**_ "

Ruby saw the scene of hir being human, before being executed by the executor, which she was staring at the last sunset as a human before becoming a grimmoid hie is now.

Ruby: " _ **Back then, too... This sunlight was there. The scene of my execution... Has been always like this... And I always try to remember... Was the sunlight... Ever this beautiful?**_ "

Ruby's arm then transform into a shadows with red eyes in it as it was spilling out of hir and Ruby start puking out blood. Ruby immediately knew what is going and who did it as hie reveal Agent QMSC's true name.

Ruby: " _ **So... you decide to use your own semblance with your own old man's own abilities just to kill yourself... isn't that right my half-human son, Micheal?!**_ "

OZ was grinning at his plan succeeding quite perfectly for him.

OZ: "Out, out, brief candle. Life is but a valking shadow."

Weiss was shock at as the shadows with red eyes in it start closing one by one before she ask General OZ angrily at him.

Weiss: "What is this?! What is happening?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

OZ give his answer to her before he explain and reveal few more sercet about Micheal.

OZ: "Nothing. Hie absorb ze life of Agent QMSC, or by his true name, Micheal _Schnee_ , ze son of Ayla, vho vas ze daughter of Hellsing and Volfgang Schnee, or in other vords, your many grand uncle. Vhich is ze same as blending in vith ze essence of Micheal's life. Micheal's semblance is ze self-observing Schrödinger's cat. He exist as a single Cheshire Cat who jump around ze obscure vorld of Remnant. As long as he recongize himself, he is everywhere and he is no where, all at ze same time. However, he has now blended in vith billions of minds and lives. Zerefore, hie can no longer recongize hirself. So vhat vill happen in zis case? Hie is no longer alive, nor is hie dead... Right now, Alpha is... Nothing more zan a set of imaginary numbers."

Weiss realized with horror of what is happening to Ruby and shouted and crying out at hir.

Weiss: "RUBY! DON'T CLOSE YOUR EYES! DON'T DISAPPEAR!"

Ruby closed hir eyes... and just chuckle at it.

Ruby: " _ **... Don't underestimate me.**_ "

Ruby then forced all of hir eyes open and manage regenerate hir right arm, able to resist hir own son's semblance for a while at least, before hie jump and burst through Typhon. Weiss was relived, but OZ was... shocked, that his didn't work like how it was suppose to, causing to melt into a breakdown as he go on a rant.

OZ: "How? Alpha is many lifes in one body and yet is still existing despite zis. How could zis be? I've plan it perfectly. I don't get it! I have been living for zis moment! And yet, it vas taken fro me! HOW COULD IT BE?! HOW ALPHA IS STILL EXISTING?!"

Weiss decide to answer his simple question of his own meltdown.

Weiss: "Simple, really. You've forgot that Ruby is a determinated person and the fact that she manage to make peace with the souls inside of hir. I can guess that with you here, Ruby and the soul inside of hir have the focus on the sole objection of killing you. So it was your own fault for creating hir and destroyed you plan."

OZ realized this and goes on another rant again before Ruby burst through the floor of the room to where Weiss is.

Ruby: " _ **Did I miss anything?**_ "

Weiss: "You miss OZ's mental breakdown of you still existing."

Ruby: " _ **Now that would have been a joy.**_ "

OZ then stop his and spoke to them, obliviously that he has finally lost of what is left of his own sanity or any sanity at all and he was like living in his own world as he got up from his command chair and grin like he was no longer human.

OZ: "It's obivious now... Zat right. It's you. It's not Alpha vho defeated me, but it vas me vho defeated Alpha. Alpha vas my arch-nemesis. Ze I indirectly created for ze sole purpose of being my arch-nemesis to be destroyed by me! And now you, ze Schnee family! Are now also my arch-nemesis as vell! And now because i'm your arch-nemesis! Now come! You nemesis is here! Right here! You're standing zere! And i'm standing here! RIGHT HERE!"

Weiss: "... Ruby... Now shoot him and take your revenge for the others! Search and Destroy! SEARCH AND DESTROY!"

Ruby: " _ **NOW THAT'S WHAT I LIKE TO HEARD!**_ "

Ruby took out Cresent Rose the IInd and start shooting it's cannon shell at OZ, but when hie saw that the cannon shells were bouncing off of the glass shield, but were able to crack it at least. Ruby decide get something by jumping into the ceiling and bursting through it... before hie got out a 47.3 meters (155.2 feet long) supercannon that is also a massive scythe due to the long and huge scythe blade at the end of the barrel called Cresent Rose the IIInd and smashed the scythe blade into the bridge room floor and it was aim at OZ. Weiss did her best to minimize the blast sound, but Ruby did it for her, before hie fired at OZ. The huge cannon shell from Cresent Rose the IIInd was so powerful that it went through the glass easily, blast through OZ and the hull of Typhon before the shell destroyed a church building. That was when Ruby spoke.

Ruby: " _ **Now that I blast left side of that guy I hate OZ... we found out if he either a robot, a cyborg, a zombine, a vampire, , a mummy, a demon, a angel, a grimm, or all of the above due to the fact he somehow look old and was survived without even a assistance of his aura.**_ "

Weiss: "Ruby, Ruby. You never seem to change."

They heard a chuckle and see that OZ somehow survived, when the smoke clear, it reveal that his entire left side of his body was gone and his internal organs are expose and bleeding, shocking them both.

Weiss: "H-how?!"

OZ: "... I didn't use my aura for a long time, zat for sure. But ze main vhy i'm alive is zat purely use my vill power and my hatred toward you. I truely despire you and your family as ze were ze ones zat ruin my plan. I made my declaration of var a long time ago. Let's use have a var."

Weiss was silence... before she pull off of her coat, which reveal a normal S&W Model 500 before she pull it out and start walking toward OZ so she can shoot him up close. OZ respone to this by pulling out his own S&W Model 29 and start shooting at Weiss, but somehow miss every shot until Weiss got close to him. Weiss aim her S&W Model 500 at OZ... and both of them fired at the same time, with Weiss using her glyphs to slow down the bullet as it pierce her right eye, and her bullet going through OZ's skull, killing him as he grin on his now lifeless face.

OZ: "Zis has been a great... War."

OZ dead with a smile on his now insane-looking expression on his lifeless face. There was silence... before Weiss spoke to his now lifeless body as the flame is entering the room that she and Ruby were in.

Weiss: "Die. Someone like you need to die. You called this battle a 'Great War', OZ? This can't even be regarded as a war. Being on the verge of death for 4000 years... You merely took your last breath. You need to die. This is exactly what you deserve you son of a bitch. You were just a monster that deserve to die. A monster that can be only defeated by a human. Fighting is not for the sake of joy. It's for your own obligation."

Then... there an explosion which lead by more explosion, which one of them cause a piece of to about to fall on Weiss before Ruby knock it away before she spoke to hir.

Weiss: "Let's go. Let's go, Ruby. Back home or what left of it... TAKEOFF!"

Ruby carry Weiss through the flame and made their escape out of Typhon as the air fortress itself was falling apart and going to clash into the major of the city of Vale right beside the river. Ruby then burst the hull of Typhon, which Emerald and Yang saw, and landed both her and Weiss safe before she drop Weiss off and both of them it crash land.

They see Yang and with Blake reform into her faunus form, running toward them before Yang hug Weiss hard before she put her down and see her right eye is injure, but Weiss put it off as nothing which cause them to argue. Ruby smile at them, remembering their time together as a team at Beacon, before she suddenly felt a pain in her chest and her legs suddenly fell to the ground, causing her teammate to look at hir worryingly.

Weiss: "Ruby? What's wrong?"

Ruby look at hir hands and see them fading out of existance. Weiss realized what is going on and shouted at her in a panicking voice.

Weiss: "RUBY DON'T FADE OUT EXISTANCE AND DISSAPPEAR ON ME!"

Blake and Yang were shock of what they just heard.

Ruby took one last look at hir old teammates before she cross arms on her and closed her eyes... as she smile at them as her body is starting to fade.

Ruby: " _ **I guess I couldn't keep your promise, Weiss.**_ "

Weiss saw Ruby's body fading out of existance before she ran to her as the best she can.

Weiss: "RUBY!"

Weiss try to hug Ruby, but it was too late, Ruby went 'poof' as a blue crystal orb fell to the ground and roll around a bit before it stop. Weiss was silent for a few second before she cried out at Ruby's name.

Weiss: "RRRRUUUUBBBBYYYY!"

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah, I know, I know. It's a bittersweet ending, but don't worry. I'll going to make an epilogue. Now then...:**

 **Agent QMSC, or his true name, Micheal Schnee, is around 288 years old and is quite a mama boy. That mean reason why he want to dead with Ruby because due to his semblance which is constantly on, which cause him to outlived his mother. Yeah, that quite tragic and I always been planning him to be the son of Ruby.**

 **We can definity see that General OZ has lost his mind a long time ago.**

 **Now then... i'm going to work on TGATWG chapter XI now with another omake first... because I can't think of nothing else now.**


	18. Epilogue

Epilogue: The White Wolf and The Black Wolf dance under The Blue Shatter Full Moon

* * *

Ronald, one of the newest members of Vale council, was typing and writing the reports of what happen a year ago before he join the Vale council of what it now called The War of One Night.

Ronald: "The Vale/Mistral/Atlas/Vacuo and the rest of the world terrorist organzation attack, or ' **The War of One Night** ', report 17; Vale casualties: 23,019,645, including 25% of the council members and the city of Vale is 69% abandon as a result. All of the world of Remnant casualties; 920,785,580, 50% of the world population gone, both human and faunus."

Then, Kansas, now General of the Armies of Vale, ask him a interest question.

Kansas: "Isn't your day for fencing? Not like to cut class."

Ronald throw the report on the table to speak with him.

Ronald: "Quite. By reading these report take top priority. I'm pretty sure everyone have a pretty flesh memory of the attack, I dare say I won't be able to repel it with a saber at the really."

Kansas: "... When you make that face, you remind me hell of a lot of your father."

* * *

 _Meanwhile... at Herr de Katle..._

Two people were fencing before one of them easily disarm the other as Yang, Blake, and Penny give 10 point to the winner.

Emerald: "Fencer halt! That's the match! Weiss Schnee win!"

Weiss took off her fencing helmet, revealing she now wearing a eyepatch with a scope on it on where her right eye used to be, where there was a cybernetic eye underneath it. Two people were clapping, which were reveal to be Winter and Grimmking Joan.

Winter: "That was impressive."

Joan: " **Yes, Weiss. That was magnificent.** "

Weiss turn to look at them.

Weiss: "Don't you two start. I ask you two to wait in the lobby."

Winter: "Yes, you did, Weiss. But did you think we were would miss out a fencing match with you in it?"

Caboose and Amber were staring at fencing match while being behind of Grimmking Joan as Amber smiled innocent before Weiss spoke.

Weiss: "Well, you can't have the run of the place. So back to the lobby with you two."

Emerald, Yang, and Penny nodded in agreement with Weiss.

Joan: " **Of course, as you wish**."

Winter and Grimmking Joan then left with Caboose and Amber as Amber smile at Emerald, knewing that they were friendly rivals. Emerald also know that the house is protect by Ciel, along with the soldiers, as her shadow cover the entire mansion. They left the room before Weiss spoke to her fencing students.

Weiss: "I think that enough training for now. Let's call it a day."

Weiss turn to face Adolf Jr, the son of Adolf, with Weiss' new main bulter, Klein, Acachalla's son, right beside him.

Weiss: "Adolf Jr, thank you for a brassing match."

Jr: "It was brassing?"

Weiss: "Your form has match improved. You've been practicing?"

Jr: "Thank you. I mean I have, but I got a long way to go."

Adolf Jr then ask Weiss a question.

Jr: "My decreased father, I was curious, I've... heard some rather conflicting stories about his own swordmanship."

Klein: "I heard his shotgun look kinda a dick."

Blake, Yang, Emerald, and Penny tilted their head a bit to the right.

Weiss: "... You two want the truth, do you?"

Weiss then told him.

Weiss: "Your fathers torn through the Grey Body horde like they were if papers! They lay 100 of them low with their weapons before they strapped bombs all over themselves and blew themselves up, taking Grey Body's main ship with them! Their heroic actions has yet to be match!"

Jr. and Klevin were... in disbelief of what they just heard as Weiss continue.

Weiss: "They were Remnant's protector! I've lost my right eye trying to duel Adolf for fun one day."

K/J: "That's... can't be true."

Weiss: "It's all the truth. The unvanish whole truth. Every word of it. I like to honor their memories with a new airship and a new shotgun!"

They all shouted at Weiss.

J/K/E/B/Y/P: "YOU BROUGHT ANOTHER ONE?!"

Weiss: "Do it for father."

Adolf Jr and Klevin were silence before they sighed and left.

Weiss: "I'll take that as a yes!"

J/K: "Whatever."

Emerald, Blake, and Yang sympathize with Adolf Jr.

E/B/Y: "We pity the man. You treat him so badly. We know he's a nitwit, but he does have feelings."

Weiss: "He could use some university in his life. They all could."

Weiss then let out a sigh.

Weiss: "The months weight heavily on me today."

E/Y: "Huh? You just as young as a damn maid."

Weiss: "I saw my scar on my left eye getting puffy in the mirror today. When I look at that scar..."

Weiss then lean her right hand on the wall and sulk before the image of Ruby and Acachalla appear above her.

Weiss: "I couldn't help but to think of Ruby and Acachalla."

R/A: " _Keep on fighting, Weiss._ "

E/Y: "Why they're up there?"

Emerald and Yang see Ruby and Acachalla's soul going up before Emerald spoke to Weiss.

Emerald: "But there no moping about. Some of Remnant's greatest women have their scars getting puffy, so where the shame in it? And no more talk about dying. I can drink your blood if you like."

Emerald then transform her appear similar to Ruby.

Emerald: "Or I could go all Ruby."

Weiss then stomp Emerald in the face, transforming back, before she yelled at Weiss.

Emerald: "Why did you kick me?! That hurt!"

Weiss: "That's not something you joke about! Haven't you learned anything?! And don't think that master of your is off the hook! She's skip out and never came back! And if she does come back! I'LL HAVE WORDS!"

Emerald smiled at Weiss.

Emerald: "Oh, she'll return alright. I know that because she drink my blood. Just to be patience and wait a while longer."

Weiss: "You've been saying for over a year now."

The blue crystal orb that Ruby left them with is in the basement of where she used to live at and orb itself is on the chair where Ruby used to sit. Weiss grumply mutter to herself.

Weiss: "Of course, you can wait patiently. You're a bloody grimmoid."

Emerald: "Frowning make winking~!"

Weiss then pinch one of Emerald's cheeks.

Weiss: "Such a mouth on you! Apologize! Apologize, damnit!"

Emerald: "I'm sorry, kay?! I'm really i'm! Please, let's go!"

* * *

 _Later... that night..._

As the blue shattered full moon shine down on the Herr de Kalte real estate. Weiss quietly sleep in her bed in her room.

In the room in the basement of Herr de Kalte where Ruby use to live when she was Alpha. Two female figure, Cinder Fall and Raven Branwen, were in the room due to them using one of the sercet enterance of Herr de Kalte as they stared at the blue crystal orb before they put their hands over the orb and soon it turn slowly red. They begun chant as the orb begun to glowed.

 ** _'Drehen und Drehen in der erweiterten Gyre_**  
 ** _Der Falke kann den Falkner nicht hören;_**  
 ** _Dinge fallen auseinander; Das Zentrum kann nicht halten;_**  
 ** _Nur die Anarchie ist auf der Welt los,_**  
 ** _Die blutvergessene Flut ist los und überall_**  
 ** _Die Zeremonie der Unschuld ist ertrunken;_**  
 ** _Der beste Mangel an jeder Überzeugung, während das Schlimmste_**  
 ** _Sind voller leidenschaftlicher Intensität._**

 ** _Sicherlich ist eine Offenbarung zur Hand;_**  
 ** _Sicherlich ist das Zweite Kommen zur Hand._**  
 ** _Das zweite Kommen. Kaum sind diese Worte aus_**  
 ** _Wenn ein großes Bild aus Spiritus Mundi_**  
 ** _Beunruhigt meinen Anblick: irgendwo in Sand der Wüste_**  
 ** _Eine Form mit Löwenkörper und dem Kopf eines Mannes,_**  
 ** _Ein Blick leer und erbarmungslos wie die Sonne,_**  
 ** _Bewegt seine langsamen Oberschenkel, während alles über sie_**  
 ** _Reel Schatten der empörten Wüstenvögel._**  
 ** _Die Dunkelheit fällt wieder ab; Aber jetzt weiß ich_**  
 ** _Das zwanzig Jahrhunderte steinigen schlafen_**  
 ** _Wurden durch eine schaukelnde Wiege zum Alptraum geärgert,_**  
 ** _Und was für ein hohes Biest, seine Stunde endlich,_**  
 ** _Slouches zum Herzen, um geboren zu werden.'_**

The shine coming from the orb continue to shine thoughout the room until the blood-red light engulf the entire room before vanishing, with Raven, Cinder, and the orb no where in sight. Instead, there a dip of blood on the thone before more blood came out of no where and they transform into a quote; ' _Now I am Death, the destroyer of worlds_ '

A shadowly figure then appear on the right side of Weiss' bed and slowly walk to her. It saw Weiss' neck before it lean down and revealing it's fangs, ultimately breathing, as it attempt to bite on Weiss' neck to drink her blood. Weiss woke up, pull out her S&W Model 500, and shot at it, which cause it to flinch in surprise, before Weiss unloaded her revolver on the figure. That was when Emerald and Yang, with Blake on her, burst into her bedroom unknownly being naked.

Yang: "Is there something wrong, Weiss?!"

When Emerald turn on the lights in the room, they stood there when they recongize of who the shadow figure is. The shadowly figure reveal to be none other than Ruby as she let out a manically chuckling while she regenerate before she spoke.

Ruby: " _ **What and such violance welcome. I fear you've might forgotting about me, but I was wrong as you are noisy as always!**_ "

Emerald and Yang were happy about Ruby being back now.

E/Y: "Master!/Ruby! You're back!"

Weiss was sitting on the left side of her bed before she ask Ruby.

Weiss: "You're a bit later than I expected Ruby. Care to explain yourself?"

Ruby chuckle a little before she explain to Weiss.

Ruby: " _ **Oh it was interest alright. I was floating in a black endless abyess in my true form and I couldn't tell how long I was there as I wonder something... 'is this okay to end like this?' That when the billions of souls who were inside of me for years has save from me from my own doom from my son Micheal. That when Death appear and he offer him death to rejoin his mother by giving up his semblance to me. He accepted it and now he is with his mother. I have return here, but i'm also no where. The truth of it is now i'm everywhere and nowhere at once.**_ "

Weiss look at Ruby with a smile.

Weiss: "You've return, I have been waiting patiently to scold you for being late.

Ruby: " _ **Due forgive me for it.**_ "

Weiss: "... Were you stalking in here to drink my blood?"

Ruby grin madly as she chuckle of Weiss knowing why she was in here.

Ruby: " _ **You need to ask? I haven't eaten anything in a year. Beside, that eyepatch look good on you.**_ "

Weiss smile before she remove her own nightgown, revealing she wasn't wearing anything underneath, before she scratch her right arm, the place where the bullet hit all those 5 years ago which allow Ruby to awaken from her slumber, allowing to bleed.

Weiss: "Welcome back... my dear count..."

Ruby: " _ **Back forever more... my countress...**_ "

Ruby got up from the floor and go on Weiss' bed before sucking her blood. Ruby realized she want to have sex with hir. Weiss give a look of permission to Ruby, which she response by making her armor vanish, revealing hir huge breasts, which were about GG size, which shock Emerald, Blake, and Yang at the size of her boobs and wonder how the hell Ruby could fit those into hir armor. Ruby and Weiss grin at each other before they made love to each other.

They were enjoying it so much that made loud moarns, which are be heard by... Oreonna, Skye, and Viridis, before Ruby fired 4 black orbs of eletrically into the night.

The whole was saw by a black wolf with red eyes and a white wolf with blue eyes on the cliff of the left side before they look at the blue shattered full moon as it shine down upon them.

* * *

 **A/N: Did you think I would kill off Ruby? Anyway, I'll be planning on releasing two more fics of the RWBY: Hellsing on 9/10/17 and 10/31/17.**


End file.
